


OUT LAW

by horseoct



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseoct/pseuds/horseoct
Summary: 1。主要译名大部分使用台版东立翻译，剧情进度至漫画340话，大部分设定来自《HUNTER x HUNTER猎人导读》（日本2004年出版）；书中尚未出现人名，采用各汉化组相对通用翻译；2。存在自由脑补，有部分直接引用原作台词的部分出现（现在看起来某些或许已经算打脸了）3。回忆杀，慢热。主要人物：雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特 Leorio PaladiKnight——主角之一，从小镇出生的赏金猎人。加曼里·帕拉丁奈特 Garmagri PaladiKnight——原创人物，雷欧力的同乡和好友。卡雷 Kare——原创人物，真名？？？，雷欧力成长期的重要记忆。梧桐 Goto——主角之二，揍敌客家族管家，流星街出生的寡言人物。格哈德 Gerhard——原创人物，流星街中梧桐的伙伴。桀诺·揍敌客 Zeno Zaoldyeck——揍敌客家族真正的核心，梧桐的直属上司。席巴·揍敌客 Sillva Zaoldyeck——桀诺之子，名义上掌管揍敌客各种事务。奇曲·揍敌客 Kkkyau Zaoldyeck——席巴的妻子，主要管理流星街相关事务。写于2012
Relationships: Gotoh/Leorio Paladiknight, 雷欧力/梧桐
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue & Epilogue  嚆矢と終焉

在这世上，亲眼所见的并不一定是事实。  
世の中、正しいことばかりではありません。  
——题记

Prologue & Epilogue 嚆矢と終焉

0  
当送别了所有人之后，雷欧力一个人去了枯枯戮山。  
手机里存着一封怪异的邮件。  
分别并没有想象中的那么不舍。奇犽和阿鲁卡单独出发；小杰则是想要去金口中的那个新世界，酷拉皮卡虽然暂时没有联系上，但据说已经替自己族人报仇完毕，可能也会一起去；莫老五一群人和他本来就没有太大关系，之前那些与蚂蚁们的战斗他全部缺席，彼此感情的维系也没有特别深厚。  
“雷欧力你怎么了？最近看你好像都是闷闷不乐的。”那天和小杰说他要走，对方皱着眉头问他，却也没有挽留。  
他一直都是这样，雷欧力知道。  
真羡慕啊，这样心灵纯净的少年，明明已经变得如此强大了，他心中感叹。忽然想起当年猎人考试，他拿起听诊器倾听这个孩子心跳的岁月。如果现在再听一次，只怕还会是同样的结果吧。  
“我看起来是会闷闷不乐的人吗！”用和以往一样的腔调反呛他一句，忍不住还是摸了一下鼻子，“就是趁着这段时间，我想休息一下，还有些自己的事情要做。”  
小杰以前听米特说过，摸着鼻子讲话的人往往都很心虚，这是说谎的表现。他看了看雷欧力，最后还是没有把这句话讲出来。  
“好，那你要人帮忙的话一定要告诉我！我们是好朋友啊！”  
孩子真是这个世界上最可怕的生物，他能看穿你一切的心思。雷欧力这么想，完全没有思考自己的伪装是多么不堪和拙劣，随后一笑，拍拍小杰的头。  
“哈哈，我知道了，”摸了下口袋掏出移动电话，“记得有事也联系我啊，这次我不会消失很久的。”  
“嗯！”  
雷欧力转身，过了两条街道转进巷口，靠在一面破败的砖墙边掏出了烟。  
我可以保护谁呢。  
我有那么那么强大吗。  
我可以失去什么呢。  
我真的拥有过什么东西吗。  
稍一用力，擎在手里的金属烟盒一瞬间化作了齑粉，连砖墙外的墙灰都因为念能力的关系，开始扑簌簌地往下掉。  
天色渐渐暗下来，黄昏的余烬洒在街道的角落和他的身上，眼镜下看不到他的神情，唯一清晰的只有嘴角那一抹自嘲的笑容。

1  
其实他并不着急，与众人告别后没有直接踏上前往巴托奇亚的路程。  
巴路沙群岛的发达程度显然是比不上优路比安大陆的，但雷欧力决定还是在洛卡里欧的多力市多住一晚。米特聂联邦的交通不算太发达，不过也正因如此，东果陀的难民没有如同潮水一般涌入这里，倒是让当局轻松不少。  
灾难的创伤向来留给社会底层的民众，歌舞升平在任何的战乱时期都不曾停歇，何况如今嵌合蚁的阴霾早已过去，所谓的上流社会憋了许久，现在当然是开始更加努力地纸醉金迷。深夜，雷欧力来到市内最大的声色场所前，霓虹灯下的男女哪个不是西装革履或光鲜亮丽，让人简直都要怀疑之前所听闻的战斗不过就是一场噩梦。  
“都要赶上友克鑫市了啊……”他盯着眼前的晃眼的店招牌自言自语。  
“你去过友克鑫市？”身后响起一个声音，雷欧力回头。一个衣着有些暴露的女人出现在她面前。浓艳的妆扮盖不住她青涩的脸庞和声线，但一眼就能看出再过几年绝对是个美人。  
雷欧力对美女从来过目不忘，他肯定自己之前见过这个人，但到底是谁……  
“……门琪！”  
“好久不见了啊，雷欧力。”  
两个人几乎同时出声，然后门琪笑出声来：“果然一直和小孩子冒险还是会闷吧？大人还是要找点大人的乐趣啊。”  
“真是啰嗦，才不是你想的那些事情呢，”雷欧力往地上啐了一口，“倒是你为什么过来这里？还有一个胖子呢？”  
“不是胖子是卜哈剌，他去其他地方找料理素材了。我可是你当年的考官外加一星猎人啊，你这种态度真的没问题吗？”  
“有什么了不起，难道你要没收我的猎人证吗，连尼特罗会长都……”  
雷欧力一时嘴快，讲到这里骤然发觉说错了话。他明显地看到门琪的脸色一瞬间暗了下去。  
他死了。  
很多人都死了。  
那个人也死了。  
“……对不起。”  
“如果卜哈剌在这里，你现在已经死了。”低声说出这句话后，门琪忽然抬起头来，语气轻松得如同之前什么都没有发生过一样，“要不要去喝点东西？我知道一家店，那里的酒可是整个巴路沙群岛最棒的！”  
“……”完全没有想到会在这种地方遭遇以前的考官，更没想到对方会主动邀约他的雷欧力有些犹豫。他原本只是想随便走进一家店，撒下一堆钱烂醉一场，然后一个人去他的坟前献花的。现在的他根本无心有什么艳遇——更何况碰到门琪也绝对不属于任何艳遇的范畴。  
“来吧来吧！年轻人就是要喝点酒心情才能好一点！”还没有给出答案，细巧却有力的胳膊已经勾住他的脖子，连拖带拽将他一直往前推。  
“等一下，喂我说等一下啊！”  
“不和我去的话，我把你刚才的话告诉卜哈剌。”  
这种威胁对雷欧力来说其实根本算不了什么，但也许现在的自己真的需要酒精的刺激，脚下不知不觉跟着对方动了起来。

2  
轻车熟路地七弯八拐，没过多久雷欧力已经被门琪带得毫无方向，只是被她带着到处转。  
“到了。”在雷欧力终于忍不住想要发问到底还要多久的时候，门琪在一家小小的店招牌前停下。  
雷欧力觉得这家店有些似曾相识。  
以前和他来的，也是这样一家酒馆吧。  
没有店招牌，眼前只有一扇不算太大的木质拉门。门琪走过去拉开，雷欧力怔了一下。店内的装修有些破旧，小小房子里到处挤满了客人，根本就没有下脚的地方。  
“哟，这不是门琪嘛。”一个裹着头巾的粗犷男人向她喊道，“总觉得好像很久没见过你了。”  
“我们之间不需要这么客套吧。”门琪也笑着回应，声音洪亮豪迈，和她娇小的身型完全不一样，“今天带了个朋友来，‘那里’还空着吗？”  
店长目光向雷欧力扫了过来，对方不禁被两道目光看得有些不自在。他觉得有些奇怪，明明感觉不到这个人念能力的存在，店长对自己似乎也没有杀意，这强大的压迫感到底是怎么回事？  
“是个厉害的朋友啊，”店长忽然向他微笑了一下，并点头致意，雷欧力完全搞不清楚状况，只好以相同的方式回应他，“跟我来。”  
三人绕进店后面的厨房，来到一个看似仓库的门前。高大的男人做了一个“请”的手势，门琪推门进去。  
“真是的，这么重要的地方就不能做些安全防护吗。”  
“没有人能轻易进来的。”他还是笑着回答。  
“说这种话的人最后一般都死很惨啊，FLAG立起来了。”门琪摇摇头，向雷欧力抬了抬下颚，“你跟着过来，带上门。”  
雷欧力还没有反应过来，门口的男人说了一声“那么，请好好享受在这里的时光”，就关上了门。  
他的心里咯噔一下。  
眼前是个旋梯，看起来是通往地下室的暗道，一路上并没有灯，也没有任何光亮。虽然这对于两人来说根本不算什么，但心理上的压抑总是有些挥之不去。雷欧力觉得这种感觉似曾相识，但似乎是些不快的记忆，不愿想起来。  
“很快就到了，跟住我，迷路了可是很麻烦的。”门琪在前面说，雷欧力加快了脚步。  
他现在开始后悔为什么要在米特聂多待一天了，如果当天就走的话，根本不会遇见门琪，当然也不会遇到这样的事。  
“啊，已经闻到味道了，真香！”空气中潮湿的味道渐渐被一种奇妙的酒香所遮盖，一点都不浓郁，但却充斥在通道之中，让人感觉心情轻松了不少。门琪脚下步伐愈发加快，雷欧力卯足了劲才勉强跟住她。  
可能只过了十秒不到，门琪“嘭”地一声撞开了门，一个大约二十叠大小的地窖出现在面前。地窖里有照明，不算太亮，但尚未适应光线的雷欧力还是觉得有些刺眼。酒桶零零散散堆叠在角落里，香气四溢，刚才的味道无疑就是从这些桶里散发出来的。  
“啧，这么珍贵的东西，这个家伙还真是一点都不在乎啊。”门琪熟练地低下身去，找了一桶未开的新酒，直接把桶竖立起来当成了桌子，又在旁边的柜子里翻找了一通，出来的时候手里多了一堆杯盘和食材。  
“就不能把上面的东西带下来吃吗……”雷欧力看着她开始忙活，忽然觉得这可能是自己有史以来吃得最累的一餐饭。  
“我可是美食猎人啊，别人做的东西很难下口的。”门琪做菜倒是相当雷厉风行，一会儿功夫，桶上已经堆了好多大大小小的盘子，而且每样看起来都很可口，“再说，这里可是店长留给我的私人厨房和酒窖，你是除我之外第二个被允许进入的人。卜哈剌太大只了，进不来。”  
想到那个男人，雷欧力还是觉得有点奇怪。  
“那个店长……他很强吧？”他问道。  
门琪手上的忽然停了一下，但语气还是依旧：“在猎人世界里，有很多事情你不需要知道。”  
他吞了一下口水，决定不再继续发问。  
“啊，搞定了！”看着一大盘菜的门琪心情似乎不错，直接盘腿席地坐下，示意雷欧力坐到桌子对面，“尝尝看我的手艺吧！这可是千载难逢的机会啊。”  
雷欧力夹了一片肉放进嘴里，一瞬间就明白了为什么门琪讨厌吃别人做的东西。可能因为这辈子都很少吃到这么好吃的料理，脑海中所有关于美味的形容全部都不足以描述，只剩下了单单“好吃”两个字。  
他也是真饿了，狼吞虎咽地吃了一阵。门琪则是满意地看着眼前这位学生，自己喝着地窖里的酒，一时间没有人说话。雷欧力觉得有些尴尬，于是咳了两声，问：“你为什么来米特聂？”  
“哎？我还没有和你说过吗？当然是和卜哈剌寻找全新的食材啊。”  
“米特聂能有什么食材值得你追过来……”雷欧力又吞下了一大口肉，“海鲜吗？”  
“当然是嵌合蚁啊。这样全新的融合物种，一定会有着前所未有的口感，所以就想过来试验一下。”  
雷欧力忽然看着自己的盘子，觉得胃部有些不舒服。  
“这些不会是……”  
门琪的笑容在不太明亮的灯光下显得有些狡黠，雷欧力忽然很想吐。  
“放心啦这些不是。”捉弄年龄相近的男孩子，这件事总是让门琪心情愉快，“倒是你，为什么过来？战斗都结束了吧？不过新闻里看到你差点当上会长，我还真的是吓一跳呢。”  
雷欧力抓了抓脑袋，也学门琪向桶里舀了些酒，喝了一小口。他觉得今天大概除了“好吃”和“好喝”之外已经用不出其他形容词。  
“之前和人约好要过来的。”  
他讲的是实话，但是后半句没有说。  
“不是小杰和奇犽他们？难道没有见到？恋人吗？”门琪随口问，雷欧力惊恐地抬起头。  
“怎么可能……”  
“可是你的表情明明就是伤心到不行啊，肯定是没有见到吧。”  
“因为那个人死了。”  
啧，酒忽然变难喝了。雷欧力忽然非常克制不住地想要点一支烟。  
“……对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”雷欧力忽然问。  
“哎？”  
“你是一星猎人吧？你应该比我厉害很多吧？你见到的死亡比我少吗？你难道没有最重要的人去世时的经历吗？肯定有吧？那你为什么要道歉呢？证明自己的善良和伟大吗？愚弄别人也要有个限度啊！”  
我这是怎么了？我为什么要对她这样大吼。雷欧力忽然一点也不明白自己。还没想到要说些什么补救一下，一个巴掌过来，他直接飞到了墙边。  
“因为我知道那有多心痛，所以我才和你道歉。明白了吗？”现在的门琪眼里满是杀意，念毫不顾忌地外泄。  
啊。我明白的。  
是因为你也一样寂寞吧。  
他想到那个人。


	2. Act1:Teenager Nevalose 幻惑ノ青春

Act1:Teenager Nevalose 幻惑ノ青春

  
The Melancholy Templar (Side of Leorio )憂鬱騎士（レリオ編）

０  
雷欧力是个谜，没有人可以触碰到他的过去，也没有人知道他的详实资料。不管这个人与他看似多么亲近，对他近日的动向多么了解，但只要说起过去，所有人都是要么蹙眉，要么抱肩，或者干脆岔开话题。  
身高。  
“超——高的！有没有两米？”  
“193公分。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“忘记哪里看来的了，而且窟卢塔族眼神好。”  
“……”  
星座。  
“雷欧力？我记得是双鱼座的。”  
“嗯，3月3日，这个很好记的日子。”  
“你们怎么都这么清楚啊！”  
“梧桐说的，他什么都知道吧。”  
血型。  
“哦哦，O型血，相当标准的！”  
“是的。很仗义热情呢。”  
“这和血型真的有关系吗？”  
“谁知道，女生信这个的多。”  
能力。  
“我记得是放出系？”  
“哎？我怎么记得是强化系的？”  
“你们见过雷欧力测试水杯了？”  
“没……”  
年龄。  
“看起来这么成熟肯定有三十了吧。”  
“雷欧力自己说过才十来岁啊！”  
“都多少年前的事情了，现在肯定满二十了。”  
过去。  
“嗯，好像很喜欢钱，当猎人是为了赚钱来着。”  
“但还有当医生的愿望，两者好像都是为了曾经一个死去的好朋友吧。”  
“不知道是谁……其他的也完全不知道。”  
“雷欧力不在的时候我们说这些真的好吗？不如换个话题吧！”  
每次讨论到这里，对话就会自然而然地往别的地方跑去。这些人之间仿佛都有着默契，只要雷欧力不说，他们也从来不问。雷欧力其实偶尔也会听到一些，但也只是一笑置之。他知道这些孩子只是好奇，但却又善良地不想触碰对方旧日的伤疤而已，这没有什么不好，自己小时候也会这样做。  
没有人知道他的十字架到底有多沉重。  
在懵懂的年纪里，隐私被视作头等重要的事，渐渐开始长大之后，就会有开始向人吐露心声的愿望。如同童年埋在树下的玩具盒，破旧的画书，都想让它们不日能在别人面前重见天日，与人分享。并不全是因为这些事情让人感到快乐，许多人依旧觉得这是相当令人羞耻的，可他们一定要这样做。过去的空气在周围凝结，萦绕在脑海，越来越沉重，然后发酵、腐烂、变质。越不尽早拿出来的话，这些东西就会变得越有害。  
偏偏在醒悟到这样的事实的时候，往往发现周围已经不存在你可以分享的同伴了，那些早日在你身边的人一个个被你抛弃或者离你而去，刚刚出现在你生活中的，你又觉得并不可靠。被唤作“过去”的十字架的越来越沉重，在很多时候他觉得自己几乎都要窒息。  
他叫雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特，这种讽刺的姓氏只能让他觉得愈加可笑。拯救众生的圣殿骑士？剥夺自己被救赎的权力，又发觉自己救不了任何人，还有比这更好笑的事情吗。  
这短短的几十年里，他只相信过两次自己将要被救赎。

1  
在尚未涉及到“猎人”这个职业的时候，这个世界其实并没有什么特别之处。世界的美好和不美好都是这么平庸而正常，有国家、有阶级、有战争，每天都有人在虚伪的和平中伤春悲秋或愤世嫉俗，当然也有人在战乱和饥荒里目光如炬且立场坚定。  
雷欧力的童年和少年时期是在优路比安大陆上一个不太知名的郡中度过的，这里曾经是古代某位大帝赐予他最忠臣骑士的一块封地，同时也赐予了他们“帕拉丁奈特”这个姓氏。尽管在不知所以的人听来相当拉风，但当地除了之后迁徙而来的外人，大部分人都共享着这样一个所谓高贵的姓氏，根本没有人把他当成炫耀的资本。郡的名字对于雷欧力来说实在太过复杂，对于平民来说，记住它实在是没有什么必要的事情，大家都叫它为奈特郡。  
童年的记忆对于雷欧力来说已经相当模糊，尽管有些细节依旧历历在目，可具体在哪里发生，发生了什么事，他却怎么也想不起来。他记得奈特郡的正中是广场，南面矗立着一座当年帕拉丁奈特郡主的雕像，基座上雕刻有古老的文字，记述着当年这位圣殿骑士的威武神勇和对大帝的歌颂，可早已漫灭不清。那些文字只有铁匠铺的里尔爷爷（Leer Ojii）认得，小时候的雷欧力老是和别的孩子一起缠着他，让他讲述千百年前那些惊心动魄的战斗。可里尔爷爷一天天衰老下去，故事的内容也变得越来越不一样，终于有一天他去世了，被装进了一个长长的箱子，埋进了奈特郡的公墓里。铁匠铺的继承人是他的儿子，讨厌小孩，雷欧力也日渐长大，没有再光顾那里。  
之所以想起这件事，是因为雷欧力觉得自己的童年就像那些古老的文字和故事一样。可以自己触碰到，可以听人说起，却始终没有什么真实感。玩伴的名字、家人的教诲、神甫的洗礼、自己小时候做的丢脸事，他听不同的人在后来一次又一次地复述过，却依旧觉得复述人和自己的记忆，甚至复述人和复述人之间都有微妙的差异。怀疑一旦开始生根发芽，马上就会迅速地开枝散叶，让人抓不住所谓真实的东西。如果现在有人和他说：“你其实根本就没有童年，你只是个被制造出来就已经十二岁的人造人”，只怕他也是会尝试着去接受的。  
对他而言，真正的记忆应该开始于那段教会学校的时光。  
虽然雷欧力还是记不起他叫什么名字。

2  
雷欧力很努力地去回忆过，可惜效果甚微。有段日子他一直发梦，梦里都是与这个男孩在一起的事情，他叫对方“卡雷”(Kare)。后来想想，卡雷应该不是他的真名，这只是他学过的语言里“他”的意思。不过自此以后，他开始一直沿用卡雷来称呼这个人。  
十二岁的时候，雷欧力被送进了教会学校。当地人口其实并不太多，但教会学校却设男女各一座，分别在奈特郡的东西两侧，与雕像和议政厅构成一个巨大的菱形。听大人们说，以前会因为各种原因出现男女相当不均衡的状况，若有其中一所学校实在容不下男/女学生，那便会在另一所学校内另设个区域来管理剩下的不同性别学生，在教会里这称之为‘性别调度’。学校是全封闭的，每年只有立郡日、朝圣日、新年才可以回家，所以大家对于这种新奇的设定自然是又害怕又好奇。一面想着不要被关进另一面的学校让人当猴子看，一方面又期待着今年有没有人被调度过来（尽管据说已经很多年没有人被调度了）。  
很可惜，雷欧力出生的那段时间很少有战争，郡中的男女比例也都差不多，大家的希望理所当然地落空了。  
学校的规矩很严也很无趣，每天早上五点半起床梳洗，然后到礼堂做祷告，接下来在一片静默中大家轮流吃早餐，由低年级生服务高年级生，必须等上一个年级离席并做一番假惺惺的感谢词后，下一个年级才能坐下开始用餐。虽说每个人的用餐时间有规定，可学校居然偏偏在这方面管得相当松懈。加上食物都是一起送上餐桌的，年级越低，吃到的东西遍越冷越硬，有时候凳子还没坐热，钟楼就已经开始发出讨人厌的声响，催促着他们越过两栋楼去上课。听完教师冗长而千篇一律的照本宣科后，又到了午餐时间，所有一切再次重演。接下来有所谓的午休，但也只能阅读学校所规定的“圣书”，除了翻书和笔记不准发出任何声响。然后继续上课、祷告、晚餐、冥想，九点正式熄灯休息，而冥想结束以后已经是八点半，若是赶上洗澡日（各个年级错开），剩下的半小时里他们还得冲向澡堂。这里倒是可以悄声说话，教师只守在门口，但因为声音太好辨认，大家也最多轻声耳语交流一下。  
一想到要在这种地方呆上整整六年，雷欧力就不禁觉得头皮发涨。不过听闻升到越高年级，各方面的条件就会越好，他也只好闭上眼睛默默忍受。  
在这样的制度下，欺凌简直是成了顺理成章的事情。高年级有自由时间可以支配，低年级则被功课和各种规矩压得喘不过气来，有时候连反抗的精力都没有，只想着这一年快点过去，到了明年就会更好，甚至欺负自己的人会毕业，再也不用看见。学校的告解室在做礼拜时向学生开放，为了追求其所谓的保密制度，所以每个学生必须进去回答神甫的问题，诸如最近大家是否团结友爱等等，然后才让学生开始告解。一般学生被欺负前都被狠狠地警告过，胆小的自然不会说出来，但依旧是有些不怕死的，向神甫表示自己受到了欺凌。这种时候，所谓的保密制度就完全成了一纸空文，因为欺负人的学生必定会被带去训话，而大部分那些学生似乎总有方法讨得训诫处主任的欢心而免于受罚，告密者则被欺负得更狠。一来二去，大家也都不再说话。

3  
雷欧力的运气其实还算好，自己并没有碰到什么让人讨厌的角色。学校里似乎就流传着这样的规矩，如果在升上高年级以后，不欺负新学生那就会被视为异端，代替低年级学生受到欺负。所以刚开始时的时候，与他共用一把椅子的几位前辈也会象征性地坐久一些，故意不接住自己递来的早餐，或者忘记讲感谢词而让雷欧力不能坐下。久而久之混熟了以后，这样的情况几乎就没有了，除非前辈当天的心情非常不好。偶尔在走廊上碰见，他们还会和雷欧力点头，目光里有微弱的歉意和友好。这些东西如同长久不散乌云中的一小束阳光，对在这种严苛环境下生存的年幼雷欧力而言，已经非常足够。  
而有些人就没有这么好运了。索兰(Thouran)就是一个。雷欧力非常清晰地记得这个人的名字，索兰·帕拉丁奈特。个字不算矮，但是人非常瘦，皮肤白得有些病态。他和雷欧力在同一个班，晚上睡觉相隔六个床位。索兰平时不太说话，即使上课发言声音也很轻，洗澡时都唯唯诺诺地排在最后几个，总在人最少的时候进去，然后教师的催促下最后一个出来，班级里其他同学有些也觉得索兰怪怪的，也没有什么和他说话的机会，所以同他有些疏远。雷欧力倒是挺无所谓，对谁都一样。  
其实索兰这样的目标在这里实在太过明显，与其说是被欺负，倒不如讲是另一种奇怪的需求，只是雷欧力一开始并不明白这种需求到底是什么。  
刚开始的时候，只是有几个前辈故意给索兰找茬，无非也就是雷欧力见过的那套小把戏，不见得有多过分。自从有一位前辈背着教师却当着索兰和大家的面吐了一口口水进索兰的汤里，索兰还真的喝掉了之后，一切才开始渐渐失控。前辈们的举动越来越出格，拿他的课本、把他的袍子扔进水池、模仿他的笔记在教室内乱涂乱画。教师肯定是心知肚明的，但他们以为这只是少年期幼稚的恶意，或者是早已习惯了这样的场面，甚至根本在纵容或者鼓励。每次只是说了几句，双方都没有受罚。  
出事那天，索兰半夜起身。寝室的门向来是反锁着的，那天不知被谁打开了。雷欧力从自己的位置上看到月亮恰好跑进第二扇窗户，那应该是凌晨1点多，巡夜人刚走不久。  
醒来的不止是有雷欧力，索兰轻轻带上门后，周围窸窸窣窣的讲话声开始多了起来。  
“是索兰？他半夜出去不要命了？”  
“关上你的嘴，兹莱德(Zraed)，快睡觉。”  
“神甫知道了怎么办？”  
“睡着了就没事，别管这么多！”  
“门是谁开的？门怎么会开着？”  
“睡吧，我们什么都不知道。”  
“也对，我们本来就什么都不知道。”  
所有人都有不好的预感，雷欧力也是，但没有人跟着冲出去。  
索兰再也没有回来。三天后，训诫处主任首次占用了祷告的时间，发布了关于三位高年级生的禁闭告示，还有一位移除学籍。没有人提到那扇门怎么开的，也没有人来解释这件事的前因后果。雷欧力不知道索兰是不是真的死了，当时也没有办法向任何人求证。  
他只是第一次见到训诫处主任发这么大的火。  
就在这样沉默而怪异的气氛中，大家迎来了新年，也都顺理成章地升上了二年级。雷欧力回家的时候曾经想问家人有没有索兰这个人，郡并不大，父母肯定知道。  
但看着一桌丰盛的食物和父母热切的眼神，以及刻意回避学校话题的大家，雷欧力还是没有讲出来。  
第一年的时光就这样过去了，虽稍有起伏但也能称得上是波澜不惊。有时候他总会想着这个郡其实像他以前读过的许多三流悬疑小说一般，所有的成年人都守护着一个古老的秘密，或者遵循着某项奇怪的传统，但最后都被自己归结于这一切都不过是属于青春期的臆想。  
也许学园残酷的规则只是为了磨练人的意志，又或者每年都会有几个孩子莫名其妙的失踪，在这片古老的大陆上这的确没什么好奇怪的。明年可能就没事了，他告诉自己。  
当时他不知道明年自己会遇见什么，也不知道会遇见谁。

4  
再次回到奈特郡圣学院的时候，雷欧力已经是二年级生。除了袍子上的纹章多镶了一条箴言之外，他也开始感觉到周遭的一些变化。尽管还是集体睡在墓室一般的宿舍，但已经搬迁到了距离教室和浴室稍近一些的地方，宿舍里的人数也减了一半。还是没有选修课，不过教师说今年他们每周末的上午都可以使用图书馆，这对于谁来说都无疑是一个好消息，它意味着他们终于不用每天再重复地阅读那些都已经能成篇背诵的赞美诗和颂歌集了。  
放假在家的短暂几天里，雷欧力对阅读也并没有显得那么渴望。每天的生活除了蒙头睡觉就是和家人一起聊天，或者在日暮时分独自逛逛那些熟悉的小道。他觉得自己一辈子都会在这个郡里，再熬过五年以后在成人典礼上拥抱和感谢家人，然后接手父亲的工作。哪家的女孩子雷欧力大概会在变成四年级生的时候看上她，彼此在节日时候偷偷溜出家里去牧场幽会，再过几年结婚，有了孩子，变成父亲，看着他长大，听老人讲过去的事情，送他进圣学院，对当年发生的那些古怪守口如瓶——当时想的就是这些事情，完全没有任何的求知欲，因为太容易得到了，所以那些书本里其它世界的故事并不会显得如此弥足珍贵。  
一旦跨进了学院的大门，与外界完全隔离开来，那些微不足道的小物件又开始散发出迷人的光芒，吸引着他。不止是他，大部分同级生都是如此。这些劣根被锁定在血液和基因中，完全没有办法根除。像很多人一样，他也努力摒弃过，但结果唯有自知。  
而卡雷，那个雷欧力心中已经记不起名字的人，似乎就是为了检验这样的结果而出现的。

5  
雷欧力记得那是一个春天的周末，礼拜的退堂式刚结束，大家纷纷面带喜色地准备往图书馆跑，他却留了下来。学校规定中允许有学生单独向神忏悔的时间，只是很少有人这样做。雷欧力也并没有想忏悔什么，他只是觉得那天的阳光隔着窗户上的彩绘玻璃照进来，使得整个房间都很好看。  
他就这样坐着，开始也有三三两两的学生留在礼拜堂内，没过多久，当各自班级的教师离开后，他们也各自离开了。  
真是虚伪啊，冲着那几个人的背影撇了下嘴，回头的时候却发觉还有一个人留着，双手交扣抵着垂下的额头，念诵着什么。  
那时已经快到中午，但整个厅堂非常大，少了人气以后，在初春的日子里还是显得有些冷，雷欧力却浑然不觉。他望着眼前这个少年，日光透过玻璃折射出幻惑的光芒，照在这个少年和周围的景物上，雷欧力第一次知道“场景美得如同油画”这样的形容原来并不是夸张。  
如果在这种时候接受洗礼，谁都会相信有神存在的吧。  
他就这样静静地看着这一幕，也并非盯着眼前的少年，完全不知过了多久。后来那个少年抬起头，见到了雷欧力，也是略微吃了一惊。  
双方都有些尴尬，雷欧力还是先道了歉，长时间地关注别人，这让他觉得自己相当不礼貌。而且抬头之后他才发觉，这人应该比他大出不少岁，至少是学院的五年生了。面部轮廓分明，细长的眉毛微微有些八字，但加上他清澈干练的眼神却也没觉得滑稽。总之，是个相貌平平却让人感到舒服的人。  
“那个……呃，不好意思，好像不知不觉做了奇怪的事。”他抓了抓脑袋，一句话没过脑子就讲了出来，随后又觉得不太对，便纠正了一下，“我是说……对不起。打扰到您了。”  
后半句变回了敬语，虽然显得生硬客套，但在这所尊卑分明的学院里，却是必须要做到的事情。  
对方已经回过神来，听到雷欧力的讲话，饶有趣味的看着他，随后皱起眉头开口。  
“打扰到前辈，难不成道歉只到这个程度就可以了吗？”  
雷欧力想起身，那人却换了一副腔调。  
“不过，我不是你前辈。”  
新来的神甫或者教师？可是衣服不对。  
“都说了我不是你的前辈啊，这位小少爷，你能不能不要这么紧张？”  
“哈？……啊，哦，”连换了三个语气词后，雷欧力的脑袋才转过弯来，“那你是？”  
“我叫——”  
他记得那是他们的初遇，他站起身来，说了自己的名字。那时他比自己高很多，逆着光向自己走过来，周身所散落的光芒让他看起来如天使一样。他从来没有和别人讲过甚至写下过这些话，因为一旦这些描述被另一种方式所传递，那么这个人就和他人笔下那些人物一样融进了世俗里，变成不堪一提的肉麻词句。  
那人向他伸出手来，说，“你叫什么名字”，他报上自己的姓名，对方说，“啊，和我不是一个姓氏呢。”  
“你姓什么？”  
他记得那个唇齿闭合的动作，讲完之后又补了一句，“今天是个适合祷告的日子。”  
“唔……”  
不知道接什么。  
“天气很好，也很安静。”  
“唔……”  
“每次在这种天里祷告，总就能觉得神真的存在。”  
十三岁的雷欧力仰起头来，看着那张成熟的面孔，也回应道。  
“是啊。真的存在吧。”  
卡雷……  
每每想起卡雷，想到连对方名字都无法想起的自己，雷欧力就觉得他罪无可赦。

The Forsaken Scavenger(Side of Goto)浮浪者ノ子守唄（ゴトー編）  
0  
从记事起，梧桐就一直在这里生活。那时候他觉得世界就应该是这样的。  
破旧的垃圾堆出城墙，空气中有些腐烂的动物蛋白气息，贫民区是建立在不知什么年代宫殿残垣上的破旧帐篷，或干脆就是几块石板、废旧的管道、以及不知是谁凿出的岩洞。打架斗殴是常事，但几乎都是经过双方同意的，单方面的抢劫倒是很少。  
可能是因为大家都是被舍弃的吧，所以争斗仅仅是为了让生活变得不太无聊。  
掠夺在这里没有意义，每个人，每件东西，每一寸土地都是被舍弃的。除了这里的居民外，没有人会关心他们的生老病死，只有人隔三差五地来到他们领地的边缘，倾倒上自己所不需要的东西，作为献给他们的供物。  
活着真是一件无聊的事，但死了相信也不会让情况变得有所好转。流星街的自杀率很低，因为所有人都在一种暴力消极和近乎不可思议的和谐中变成了整体。互相蔑视和互相认同并没有什么差别，失手把人打死或者被人打死也仅仅关乎实力和运气好坏。每个人都一样，对你如同自己的兄弟，同时又可以在下一句话中向你提出决斗邀请，用身边一切可能存在的实物不惜手段地置你于死地。  
从来没有人思考“为什么这个世界会这样”这种愚蠢的问题。听人说，这块地方已经被人遗弃了一千五百年，那些石柱也可能就是当年执政者所留下的，如今这里变成了一群世界上最孤独人群的居所。  
这里的人缺乏长久的感情。他们也会哭会笑，可终究只是一种即兴的、转瞬即逝的表演。明天也许就会变成一具尸体，当这样的想法在脑海中打下烙印后，不愉快就成了虚妄，相对的愉快也变得廉价。  
“守护”、“爱”、“永远”这样的词语在此处是永远的禁句，如果不小心说出口，就很有可能会惹来众怒。没有谁会叫喊着让大家一拥而上把你撕成碎片，只会有人向你提出决斗，拒绝了一个还有十个，拒绝了十个还有一百个、一千个、一万个……你无法逃离，最后只能在疲惫中接受挑战或者自行了断。所有流星街的自杀者中，大约99%的死因都是因为说句了这些禁语。  
不被允许，表示着内心还是抱着期望却觉得不可能得到吧。梧桐这样想。  
很久以后，他被带离了这个地方，看到了更广袤的天空和更现代的世界。  
可是他觉得没有特别不同，每个人还是这么孤独。  
哪里都有幸运和不幸，正如自己在流星街和‘外面’遇见的这两个人。  
可自己到底是属于哪一种呢。  
他直到死还是没有明白。

1  
抛开那些“被神所遗弃的场所”之类的词句，流星街里根本就没有这样的信仰。  
没有人能得知神是否存在，这里的人所能知道的事实是，这里的一切都是被人所遗弃的。  
长久的隔离日渐消弭了憎恨的痛苦，也许一千多年前，当地的居民是的确恨着‘外面’的，可时间摧毁了他们的生命和意志。这里有着切实存在的历史，可没有人去记录下它们。口口相传的上古传说在一代代的繁衍中流失殆尽，如今什么都没有剩下。流星街的传承不依靠血统，只从两个条件判断：实用或有趣。  
建筑、交易，这些是实用的。  
赌博、决斗，这些是有趣的。  
当然还有其它各种职业和繁衍行为，可能两者兼而有之，也被保留了下来。  
不需要太多进化和改良，这里的大部分东西都维持着它们本来所具有的样子，所有人都有着花不完的时间，一旦让整件事变得更有效率，那么会剩下更多无趣的时间，也就自然被判定为不有趣而被淘汰。当然，把有趣的的行为进行改良则是被允许的。  
流星街主要由“贫民区”、“郊野”、“外村”、“城市”、“中心”、“里间”六部分构成，层级依次向上，分布呈环状由外及里构成。一般来说，越是向里，通过贸易和决斗所能得到的东西更多，娱乐也会更丰富，当然相对而言也更加危险。整个流星街的运行规则大致如下：  
1。所有区均不设管理者，中间只设“通信人”，向内外决斗胜利数最高者“待战人”报告信息，通信人在传递信息过程中有所有决斗拒绝权，完成使命后失去。  
2。如果任何层级出现问题，则通信人向上层待战人汇报，待战人必须处理相关事务。  
3。若待战人死去，则通信人自动升级为待战人。  
4。通信人的选出由较低层级中自愿为主，多人提出申请时则进行团体决斗，在无人申请时由待战人指定，确定后便入住区间交界处的通信室内。  
5。里间由于没有更上层，出现争端时，挑起争端者必须应对所有其他人的决斗挑战，并且此种行为支持团体决斗。  
6。维持待战人身份超过一年者，自动被认定为上一级区民。区民每年有一次机会选择是否回到更低级区中。  
7。所有决斗胜利者可决定对方生死，里间不受本条规则保护。  
这套规则相当奇怪，可居然被所有人认可。也许“反对”也是不有趣的事情吧。  
梧桐从小到大都被灌输着这样的规则，慢慢成长。  
“家庭”也是个不有趣的事情，所有六岁以下的儿童会被带到贫民区，由当地的居民处置。人们有拒绝的权力，即使孩童死了也不会有人责怪。不过养育儿童超过三年的可以被认定为“抚养人”，有无条件拒绝一次决斗的权力。流星街内十五岁定为成年，一位儿童最多有五名抚养人，但每人最多只有三次拒绝决斗的权力。当拒绝权达到上限时，只有使用一次后抚养行为才能继续带来拒绝权，并且此种权力在走出贫民区后也被得以保留，但无法再次获得，即使重新回到贫民区也不可以。  
梧桐一共有两个抚养人，第二个抚养了他整整十二年。那是一个女人，高大但很漂亮，贫民窟里的人都叫她饲育员，但她的本名不是这个。听说她一直就在这里，从来没有去过更高的区。她从不主动抚养孩子，但在前任抚养着死了又无人接手的情况下，她就会接着继续抚养那个孩子。很少有人与她决斗，绝非因为她的年纪和所做的事，而是听说她很强，并且每次都会直接杀了对方。  
“壶音，和我说说之前那个抚养人吧。”  
梧桐记得小时候常常问她这样的话，壶音只是做着自己的活计，看都没有看他。  
“决斗死了，和其他人没什么区别。”  
他在最后的那些日子里，也想起过这些话。  
我有一天也会这样，和别人毫无区别的死去吗。

2  
壶音用自己的方式教育着梧桐，而梧桐也是顺理成章地一天天在变强。他称壶音为老师，两人的关系从来没有像母子一般融洽过，尽管谁都看得出来壶音的确以梧桐这样的人为豪。那些在贫民区呆了很多年的人说，壶音以前一般会同时带两三个孩子，只带梧桐这么一个，倒是头一次见到。  
那十几年的生活梧桐记得不是特别清楚，似乎每天都是一样的。周而复始地训练，很少的休息。  
那个壮硕的女人往往先说几句话，然后就在一旁做起了其他的事情，可是梧桐知道她还在关心着自己，因为一旦分心动作出错，对方第一时间就能够发现。两个人之间很少有什么对话，至今梧桐只记得自己成人前的最后一晚，壶音过来和他讲话。  
“换上看看。”她的手里拿着一件衣服，壶音平时就靠做一些手工活计拿去贫民区的集市上，和人换一些食物和生活必须品，其他时间基本都带着梧桐出没各种人迹罕至的地方修炼。梧桐见过壶音做的那些衣物，非常精细，简直无法看出原材料竟然是满地可见的那些废弃布料和金属片，也无法想象这些东西竟然都出自于壶音的大手。他一直都想和壶音说能不能给他一件，哪怕自己去想办法找食物和她换都可以。毕竟是老师不是母亲，最后依旧没有说出口。  
没想到她竟然还是知道的。  
接过衣服的手有些颤抖，然后套了上去。  
“啧，有些宽了。”壶音看了看梧桐，想让他脱下来再修改一番，梧桐向后退了两步，手紧紧地抓着衣服。  
“不要。”他第一次这么坚定地反抗老师和自己的抚养人，壶音略显奇怪地望着他，倒也没有生气，月色下她见不到少年涨红了的脸，“这样可以多穿几年……”  
那是他第一次见到壶音的笑容，就在那个刹那从来没有“母亲”概念的梧桐把眼前的这个人和这个词语叠加了起来。他见到皱纹在这十来年间不知不觉已经爬上了那张原本姣好的面孔，来势汹涌地攻城略地。从未意识到壶音已经开始变得苍老的梧桐忽然有些沮丧，他想说些什么，但那些词语在这里全部都是禁句，壶音不会告诉别人，可她也不会想听到那些。  
“倒是第一次看见你哭啊。”那人好笑地看着他，仿佛这还是十二年前她见到那个小毛孩，磕磕绊绊地从已经冰冷的前任抚养人怀抱中爬出。那时的梧桐都没有掉过泪，只是拼命地从死人的身下爬出来，贪婪地看着天空。  
“最近风沙真大啊，该不是谁倒了几万吨海底垃圾来吧。”他慌忙解释，浓重的鼻音出卖一切。  
“明天就想开始挑战吗？”她换了个话题。  
“嗯，如果老师同意的话。”  
“过了今天，我就不是你的老师了。”壶音叹了一口气，“我快走了，梧桐，但我不能带走你。”  
“老师要去哪里？”梧桐慌张地问。  
“我不会死的。”壶音笑着回答，“要活着过来找我，我们肯定会再相见的。”  
梧桐不懂壶音说什么，想再问，壶音已经转过身去，走向自己的住所。  
再见壶音已是很久很久以后的事了，地点是枯枯戮山而不再是流星街。那时候他才知道，那一年雨音出世。  
“老人啊，都想抱孙子的。”壶音后来说。那时候的她已经完全变成了一个老婆婆，但映在孩子瞳孔里的光芒，几十年未变。

3  
自从成人后的那天开始，梧桐就直接开始向周围的人挑战。不问战绩，不看体型，不论性别，只要在贫民区里见到任何一个人，他都会发出决斗邀请。很快，梧桐成了贫民区新的传说。与壶音不同的是，他不会主动杀死对方，但在对手最终情况实在惨不忍睹时，他也会帮忙了结此人的生命。  
梧桐每场战斗只会说两句话，想要逃离这个人可怕的追击只能通过这两句话来完成。  
“你，当过抚养人吗？”  
这是他在发起决斗挑战前会说的。  
“我给你选择的权力，死还是生。”  
最终一击前，他会这样讲。  
贫民区是整个流星街最大的区域，梧桐本想用一个月的时间来完成对所有人的挑战，但后来他发觉这个数字实在太不切实际，他能做到的，只能让自己快一点，再快一点。  
两年后，他升格进入上一级，郊野。  
身上那件衣服略微显得陈旧了，但倒是变得刚好贴身。他从未将这件衣服换下过，不论洗澡还是睡觉都穿在身上。  
从郊野到外村，再到城市，中心……很多个两年叠加起来，有时候梧桐自己都不太记得到底经过了多少岁月。他只知道，升格进入中心的那个入口，左边的土丘上斜斜插着一面破碎的镜子，那是他在成年后第一次仔细观察自己的模样。  
镜子里是一个衣衫褴褛，眼神冷漠的人。壶音赠予他的衣服早就看不出原来的颜色和模样，肩上用作装饰的金属片也不知道跑去了哪里。事实上，把它称为衣服都已经是件非常勉强的事，那东西不过是一团残破的，脏兮兮的布条。  
越过那些破布，自己的身体什么时候变得这样黝黑的？那些伤疤是什么时候出现的？我怎么长高了不少？很多疑问冒了出来，梧桐甚至开始怀疑自己还是不是自己。  
“哟，我说，这位瘦高个大哥，你到底要不要进来啊？”  
门口的通信人此时看得有些不耐烦，挑了挑眉毛向他说，“再照也不会把你照很美啊，充其量身材不错而已嘛。”  
梧桐收回看向镜子的目光，盯着那个人。也许比自己要大一些——不对，如果是镜子里那样的自己，应该是比自己要小不少才对。  
“喂喂，不要用这种眼神看我啊，通信人可是有无限挑战拒绝权的。”  
“你……”知道我几岁吗。  
梧桐想说话，却发觉讲出第一个词以后便发不出声来，这些年他每天每天都只说两句同样的话，尽管内心思路依然清晰，竟然已经无法表达出口了。  
“你有几岁？啊——谁知道呢，看起来怎样都是个大叔了吧？”  
为什么你能知道我在想什么？  
梧桐觉得奇怪，但并没有太多诧异。他遇见过很多可以读心的人，可仅仅是在决斗的场合。而且那些情况下，与其说是读心，倒不如讲是对生存与战斗的本能判断，与眼前这个人所做的有很大不同。  
仅仅是巧合吧。他想。  
“不是巧合哟。”那人又说。  
天色忽然暗下来，打了两个雷，雨点开始落下。先是一两滴，紧接着便如倾倒一般直接从乌云里榨压出来。流星街的人把这叫做“卸雨”，因为它总能让人联想到垃圾车在贫民区外卸下成堆垃圾的声音。  
“哦？你还知道卸雨？看起来脑袋其实还没有坏掉嘛。”  
瓢泼大雨的声响阻碍了听力，通信人的音量也有所拔高，头还伸出了通信亭的窗口外。雨滴落在他的头上，前额本来短而竖起的头发塌下来一些，让他显得有点滑稽，但这个人似乎也毫不在意。  
“我说啊，拜托你快点进来行不行？旁边的垃圾山可能随时会塌掉哦。”他指指梧桐的身后。  
梧桐没有去看，只是点点头。然后撕掉了那件陪伴他多年的衣服，赤着上身，走进了通向中心的门。  
幕天席地的暴雨之中，这个精瘦有力的男人步伐稳健，一切宛如某种仪式。  
“哎，又是个喜欢卖帅的角色吗……”  
少年倒是完全没有欣赏的意思，只是在一边的亭子里扶额自语。

4  
少年叫格哈德(Gerhard)，住在中心靠西面的一座破旧小屋子里，是中心里的通信人，这些都是他在路上说的。  
也许和中心的其他建筑比是稍显得寒酸了一些，但就梧桐看来却已经是好得不得了的地方。  
“不用安慰我啦，本来就是很破，”他踏进房门，顺手从门口柜子里拿出两条毛巾，扔了一条给身后的梧桐，“我又没有钱。”  
梧桐手中拿着毛巾，看看眼前的少年已经在不停地擦着自己的头发。  
“你倒是擦干啊！”  
少年觉得身后没有动静，回过头看着那个人还愣愣地站着，终于忍不住开始向他发牢骚，“你真的是一点常识都没有啊……不要问我常识是什么。”  
梧桐大约体会到了少年的意思，也开始学模学样地用毛巾擦拭起来。  
“我家没有浴室，所以淋一场雨也就算洗澡了。”格哈德把用完的毛巾丢到一边，“这里不像外面那些地方，越往里走，城市就越发达，所以污染也会越严重。在这里就别想着跳进池塘洗澡了，那的水可以直接把你毒死。当然你看起来很强，也可以赚钱去澡堂，或者去赌博什么的赢一把。这里的澡堂不便宜。”  
梧桐在一旁静静地听着，少年讲完话也看向他。  
“……你就没什么要问我的吗？”互相沉默了十分钟，少年终于忍不住开口。  
梧桐不知道有什么需要问的，他甚至不太清楚为什么自己要跟着他走进这间房子。  
少年翻了个白眼，重重地叹了一口气。  
“我叫格哈德，中心的通信人，这些你都知道了，年龄……我想一下，应该是二十岁不到吧？没有什么本事，一点都不强，但是除了赌运外的运气都很好，具体为什么我也不知道。我几乎没有和人决斗过，和大部分人都没有直接的冲突，也没有向里区走的意思。当上这里通信人是没多久的事，不过应该比你了解情况多一些，所以也可以来问我，以上。你呢？”  
“……梧桐（ゴトー）。”  
“你姓后藤（ごとう，与梧桐同音）？哎，还能记得自己的姓啊，真少见。”  
天气有些湿冷，格哈德从堆满杂物的房间里抱出一些柴禾和废纸，丢进那个似乎许久没有清理的火炉里点燃。  
“名字。”他略显艰难地组织自己的语言，“我叫梧桐。”  
“哦这样，”壁炉里的火旺了起来，格哈德站起身拍拍沾了木屑的手，向他伸出来，“那么，请多指教了，梧桐大叔。”  
“……把大叔去掉。”梧桐无法适应这个词语，目前的他尚不能接受怎么忽然从少年变成了大叔这样的事实。  
手还是伸了过去。  
应该是火的关系吧，梧桐觉得很温暖。  
少年后来又笑着说了什么，他没有听见，或者已经从记忆里消失了。但有时候看着自己的手，他还是会想到那天的情景。


	3. Act2 The Long Goodbye 埋マラナイ影

ACT2 The Long Goodbye 埋マラナイ影  
Instant Light(Side of Leorio)閃光（レリオ編）  
０  
卡雷比雷欧力大了近十岁，这是后来他告诉雷欧力的。这其实是个稍显微妙的年龄差，既没有到父辈的程度，当成兄长却又显得稍微大了些。大部分情况来说，差这些岁数的人很难有什么话题，可这两人却出奇地谈得来——当然，他们说话的机会一开始并不太多。  
卡雷并不姓帕拉丁奈特，而根据传统，外姓人士是不用来圣学院的（其实是不允许），卡雷似乎是得到了院长的特许，在这里接受过学习毕业后，又留在了学校当图书馆助理。并不是什么特别忙碌的工作，但空闲的大部分时间他也会待在图书馆里。学校的礼拜对他不设限制，完全自愿，所以一年级时雷欧力也没注意到他。  
要是早点遇见，也许第一年的生活也不会这么无聊了吧。  
自从那天开始，他觉得学校的色彩开始渐渐变得明亮起来，就连充满阴霾的湿冷冬天也变得不是那么难以忍受，而且变得有了期待。尽管之前他也和其他学生一样，在洗澡时和查房结束后会悄悄地抱怨说“怎么还是不放假”，不过这种程度上的期待，和在礼拜堂或图书馆遇见卡雷那样的期待一比较，又似乎变成了微不足道的事。  
他是一个特殊的存在，虽然雷欧力不知道特殊在哪儿。

1  
他和卡雷没有太多时间能见面。  
熟悉了之后，他才发觉其实卡雷不常去礼拜堂，大部分时间都在图书馆，可是有些时候在图书馆也见不到他，就不知道人去了哪里。  
即使见到了，他们两个能说话的机会并不多。二年级生在图书馆的时间非常有限，一个月算下来不过统共两天。而因为身份不同，卡雷自然不能和雷欧力面对面坐下玩互相传纸条之类的游戏。而在那个时间段里，他一直都很忙于将各种各样的书籍归位，偶尔在某一层的书架前两人遇到，就小声地说上两句。好不容易说上话，讲的却还是只有“天气很好”，“不想用功念书”，“XX老师和神甫真烦人”之类没有营养的话，而卡雷大部分情况下只是在那里静静地听，偶尔拍拍他的头说让他小声一些。  
多年以后雷欧力还是不太能够理解对方这样的行为，他想象不出为什么卡雷要对自己这样一个孩子多加照顾，他常常觉得低年级生都幼稚又无聊，要不就是拼命地装老成，讨厌得要死。这个问题他过了很久才问出口。  
全新的交流方式是雷欧力发现的。那天卡雷不在，他又想看一些不一样的书，绕过了小说书架，一直一直往里面走，到很里面他才停下脚步。图书馆被人打扫的很干净，当然其中也有一部分卡雷的功劳。雷欧力看看眼前的这些书，纸张和书背都还相当挺拔，封面和内页的边缘倒是染上了一些黄色，应该已经很旧了，并且几乎没有人翻动过。  
这里是医学专业区，零零散散大约只放了百来本书。雷欧力随便拿起一本关于疫病的书籍，翻开第一页，借书卡上留着一个熟悉的名字。  
光是名称的话也许会认错，但他的姓氏也这么特别，整个学校不可能会有第二个人。  
雷欧力又抽了第二本、第三本……几乎把所有见到并且自己够得着的书都翻了个遍，每本上都有着这个人名字和借阅日期。  
对于发现了这样一个小秘密，雷欧力很兴奋，而且还有了些小心思。他悄悄地拿上了自己的本子，把所有书籍按照卡雷的借阅顺序抄下，然后决定一本一本地读。  
这样就能和他说上更多话了吧。他想。

2  
他开始阅读那些晦涩难懂的专业书籍，对于一个才十三岁的少年来说这其实有些困难。他记得自己所看的第一本书是关于疫病的传播方式的，这本书卡雷在五年前就已经读完，上面清楚地标注着他阅读整本书一共就用了一周的时间。他原本想就这样跟上卡雷的进度，甚至还希望更快一些——和所有充满热情却一无所知的孩子一样，他们总是认为所花的时间最短，那么所做的这件事才最有效率，丝毫不会考虑到过程中任何可能存在或将要出现的艰难险阻。  
然而他很快就遇到了。书籍说得并不浅显，晦涩的句子和各种专业名词一股脑地砸向他，刚开始的十页雷欧力就几乎已经用掉了一周时间。他没有任何人可以请教，他不认识这方面的专业教师，而负责为学生治病的那些牧师自然更加不会为他们讲解个中原理，因为所有人必须认定这一切都是神的旨意和神的功劳。病痛是因为得到了责罚，而治愈则意味着被原谅和宽恕。  
有几个礼拜，他拿着书的时候被卡雷撞见。他心中充满着许多不解和疑惑，一面忙着将书藏到别的书堆下，一面又向他看去。  
卡雷还是一如既往地向他点头微笑，雷欧力知道这时候如果他走过去，在某个僻静的图书馆角落里，卡雷会回答他所有心中的不解和疑问，他有几次甚至都已经站起身想要这么做了，但最后还是忍了下来。或者干脆走过去，和他聊几句如以前一样不痛不痒的话题。  
每个人在这个时期都会表现出一种奇怪的叛逆和倔强，他们与各种人和事搏斗，不理解自己的家人、长辈、社会，不公平但常见的传统、礼教、规范，奈特郡圣学院的压迫始终未曾减少过这样的搏斗，只是很多人惨败了，而更多人把这些剩余精力发泄到了其他的地方。  
雷欧力的青春期就是与在这些书本搏斗中过去的。长大以后的他回想起这段时间内近乎偏执的努力，也终究没有得到答案。  
大概就是不想输吧。  
他想要一个厉害的同伴，但得到这个同伴的前提是，自己必须和他一样厉害。这无关卡雷的想法和话语，这只是自己给自己所设定的，为了解放自己的枷锁。  
当我变得强大以后，我们就可以说更多的话，做更多的事，聊更多的话题，有更多的时间在一起。  
我不需要被你当成一个孩子，这样的孩子哪里都存在。  
我会变成一个强大的，可以保护你的人。  
这样我就是无可替代的了。  
他曾经这样想的时候，丝毫没有体会到自己潜意识里散发出的渺小和自卑，一直过了许多年，他才逐渐回过味来。

3  
转眼又是一年。  
雷欧力成了三年生，宿舍变成八人间，有了选修课，图书馆每周末开放一整天。雷欧力选了一门“圣物与治愈术”研究，事后非常后悔，尽管他的知识基础和那与生俱来的伪装能力让他得了高分。那叠书架上的书他看了十来本，与卡雷的话题多了一句：  
“最近的声音好像变了啊，雷欧力快要长大了。”  
阳光下，卡雷在书架后轻声地说，雷欧力想到礼拜堂的那日也是这样。只是他很久没在那里见过卡雷了。  
四年级。  
换到四人间，有了自习课，选修课增加了一门。雷欧力随便选了“符文原理研究”和“魔法概论与溯源”两门课，只是因为简单。看了三十本书。  
“开始长胡子了？和以前感觉不一样了啊。”卡雷说。  
他觉得卡雷比以前瘦了，尽管精神状态还是不错，可身体看起来却很虚弱的样子。  
五年级。  
双人间了，自习和选修又多出几节，图书馆不再是周末才能进入的地方，教师和神甫们不再像以前那样面目可憎，有时候还会和他们聊上两句，就像他和卡雷的聊天那样，稀松平常，可又有些不同。  
他的室友是个浪荡少爷，人却也并不太坏，叫加曼里(Garmagri)，当然还是和他同姓。金色头发，性格活泼，父亲是郡上的一个出名富商，脑袋也非常好使，就是从来不专心念书。刚开始两人相处时，都对彼此心存芥蒂，觉得完全不是谈的来的人，但后来发觉竟也觉得不错。  
雷欧力记得让两人开始互相承认，缘于一次摸底考试。五年级一共有四门选修课，加曼里仔细找人多方打听哪些课比较容易，最后才慎重地写下了“咒语研究”、“传教发展”、“殿堂装饰考据”和“数字与神学关联”四门课的名字。至于雷欧力，几年的学习成绩都不错，学哪样都一样，在加曼里问到的时候就跟着他填下这几门。  
没有想到“殿堂装饰考据”一门课程因为选的学生太多，教师竟当堂决定摸底考试，成绩较低的必须被分配到其他班级上。雷欧力帮了加曼里一个小小的忙，令他通过了这次考试。  
“唔哇，真是没有想到，奈特郡居然还有你这样助人为乐的优等生。”次周宣布入选名单后，两人回到寝室，加曼里一进门直接用力地搭上他的肩膀，“令本少爷刮目相看咧！”  
“少来了，”雷欧力冷冷地撇他一眼，倒是也笑出声音来，“是你当时实在太可怜太好笑了，简直都要哭出来，让人觉得很好笑而已啊。”  
“啧，教科书般的口嫌体正直。”加曼里收回被打的手，瞥了对方一眼喃喃道。  
“……你刚才说什么？”雷欧力听到了一个陌生的词。  
“我说——”加曼里顿了一下，但显然没有想要解释，“雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特先生是整个奈特郡的希望！是奈特郡圣学院培养出的明日之星！话说回来，你们这些人到底在想什么啊？这些功课有这么有趣吗？为什么可以每天泡在各种地方看书写作业做笔记啊？是这么想留校当老师或神甫吗？变得和那群古板的变态们一样？”  
加曼里是个一说话就停不下来的人，但所含信息量倒是的确丰富，所以雷欧力很少会打断他。  
“你刚才说，优秀生可以留校？”  
“哈？你不要和我说刚刚听说啊，那你为什么这么用功念书？嘛，就这种小地方而言，在这里供职福利的确还算不错，可他们还是没有我家赚得多啊。呐，雷欧力，你脑袋这么好用，不如毕业以后直接来我家吧？我爸爸肯定很欢迎的，你也肯定可以赚大钱，反正我们一个姓，我爸说不定还能认你当义子。不过我还是财产的继承人啊，你不可以学那些坏人把我家的财产全部抢走之类的，呜，这样我会死的——喂，我说你有没有在听啊？”  
雷欧力的思绪早就已经飘了出去。说起来，自己的确被几个老师讲过“好好努力，这个圣学院一直欢迎你”之类的话，可是自己所有心思都在图书管里，也没有去揣测过对方的意思。  
如果留下来，我和卡雷就是同事了？一直所求索的“平等”如今正放在不远的未来，这点让雷欧力非常受到鼓舞。  
“加曼里！”他双眼放光地抬起头，对方被吓了一跳，缩了一下肩膀，但还是被牢牢抓住，“再告诉我点留校的事情！其他的也好，我想听更多一点！”  
“哈？”加曼里好一会才回过神来，紧接着继承自己父亲的血液开始流向大脑，右边嘴角划出一个锋利的弧度，“那，你有什么可以交换的？”  
雷欧力想了一下：“今年所有的考试我来帮你！”  
“可是……作业对我来说也很困难啊。”  
“我来教你！”  
“还有放假时候我要跟对面的那些女孩子约会，没有时间祷告，那张单子是要室友互相监督签字的……”  
“我会帮你签的！”  
“还有……”  
“我拒绝。”雷欧力根本不想听下一个条件，因为他知道这些完全已经足够了。  
“成交！”  
两人击掌为誓。

4  
加曼里当然不是一无是处的蠢笨之人，教他功课方面雷欧力并没有花太多心思，很快功课上就有了起色。倒是考试让雷欧力有点头疼，绕过监考并不算难事，但怎样想出两份不同却又同样可以拿到高分的答案就很麻烦了。加曼里当然不是不会，他只是非常享受被雷欧力帮助的过程。每每临考前夕，他就装作一筹莫展的样子，要不然在床上乱滚，要不然就对着书本抓耳挠腮，口中不停念叨“怎么办怎么办这回死定了”。  
这种时候，被影响得看不进书的雷欧力只好安慰他说，没关系，由我来解决，他才乖乖的闭嘴。  
相对的，加曼里的确恪守诺言，变成了雷欧力的情报机。但凡听到的一切传言和消息，都会第一时间的告诉雷欧力。  
其中有雷欧力想知道的，也有他不想知道的。  
建郡日假期结束，返校当晚，加曼里和雷欧力约在广场，一起到学校，准备提前互换祷告证明书签字。已经是傍晚时分，距离约定时间早就过了近一个小时，加曼里还是迟迟没有出现。雷欧力对这样的事情习以为常，尤其是他上周才告诉自己新结交的女朋友身材多好之后，只是灯光昏暗下来，雷欧力看周遭的景物都有些模糊，这令他感到有些不快。  
“锵锵——”南边巷子里伸出了一只手，雷欧力看不真切，但也知道那是谁。  
“迟到是商人的习惯吗？”他眯着眼睛看向那边，金发少年向他小跑过来。  
“当然不是，”这人到了他面前，喘着粗气，袍子里的汗味让雷欧力退后了一步，“是富商的权力！”  
他上来想要勾他脖子，雷欧力直接拒绝：“你是从爱珍大陆直接跑来的吗？这么多汗。”  
“什么嘛，这可是男人的气息！”加曼里装作委屈的样子，“真过分啊，亏我还特地带了礼物给你！”  
“礼物？”  
加曼里神秘地嘿嘿一笑，从挎包里摸出一个小盒子。  
“锵锵——”递给他。  
“你能不能把那些奇怪的口头语改一下……”雷欧力半信半疑地接过盒子，做好那是一个吓人箱的准备，头往后仰，准备缓缓打开。  
“喂！不用那么过分吧！真的不是恶作剧啊！”对方抗议道，好像真的受到了很大的打击。  
盒子“啪”地一声打开了，里面是一副眼镜。  
“戴上。”加曼里从他手上夺过了盒子，直接拿出眼镜往雷欧力头上套，动作粗暴得差点戳到他的眼，似乎是真的生气了。  
眼前的景色忽然明晰许多， 而雷欧力也更加清楚地看到加曼里的表情。他一直以为最近是太累才会有些眼花，也没有和别人提起过这件事情，没想到自己居然得了近视？  
“很贵重的啊！这可是全大陆最好的眼镜商产的，可以自己调节度数，别说这种小镇，你走遍整个大陆都不一定买得到！”那人抱起肩，“我刚才可就是帮你跑了很远去提货呢！”  
雷欧力极少收到过别人的礼物，家人可能会在圣教日送些无关痛痒的诗集或者装饰物给他，他也一直这样照做，认为这不过就是仪式的需要。之后成长的过程中，“朋友”这个词语一直离他忽近忽远，他自认与卡雷是朋友，但从来就没有想到过给他送东西，当然，自己也没有收到过。  
第一次真正意义上的收到礼物居然是加曼里给的，这让他有些措手不及，而且之前还误会了他，这令他更加窘迫。  
“……对不起。”他想脱下眼镜向他道歉。  
“禁——止——退——货——”对方拖长了音调别过头去，“陷入永远内疚和自责的深渊去吧，雷欧力！你辜负了我的一片心意！不过话说回来，这个可不是白送的。”  
“嗯？”  
“这幅眼镜可是附带契约书的！你，雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特，必须成为我，加曼里·帕拉丁奈特未来永远的忠实伙伴，如果你背叛我，你就要支付——嗯，六百万戒尼赔款好啦！”  
雷欧力忽然笑出声来。  
“说‘做朋友’这三个字，对你来说就这么难吗？”  
“什什什什么，我一个富商家的少爷，不过就是在合宿期间对你进行一番合理利用而已，我们可不是什么朋友！”  
“你可真是……怎么说，口嫌体正直？”  
“雷欧力你到底从哪里听来这个词的！”  
“不是你说的吗，”雷欧力摘下眼镜，双眼又有些眯起，但却忽然散发出一些奇怪的邪恶气息，“还有，所谓的提货，是从那个叫切莉的女孩子家吗？”  
“你……”  
加曼里气得说不出话来，雷欧力却直接上前拿过他的挎包，翻出那张证明书，贴着墙唰唰地签了一排名字。  
“再不走，学校要关门了。”  
径直迈出脚步，后面跟着垂头丧气的加曼里。  
“呐，雷欧力……”  
“怎么？”脚下步伐速度未减。  
“答应我两件事吧……”  
“说说看。”  
“千万不要抢我的女人，还有，”他咽了下口水，“也不要在我们家的地盘做生意，拜托了。”  
加曼里讲话虽然夸张，不过这两句倒也是他少年时期的肺腑之言。他觉得自己没可能抢得过雷欧力，这个男人除了脸蛋一切都胜过他，可男人间的争斗也实在不太需要脸蛋这种东西。  
“啊，如你所愿。”  
雷欧力答得轻松。  
他也的确做到了，用并不轻松的方式。

5  
大部分时候，与加曼里合宿是一件开心的事。加曼里的种种表现也在一定程度上影响着他，让他渐渐变回一个少年原来应有的样子，可这不代表他能忘掉卡雷——虽然雷欧力不得不承认，在那段时间里，卡雷对他的影响逐渐变淡了，有时候只变成了一个他想继续留校和努力学习的理由而已。他曾经想过如果没有卡雷，他只是一路顺遂地遇见了加曼里，然后再毕业留校的生活会是怎样，后来发觉这没有任何意义。正如他在几年之前没有遇见其中的任何一个人时所思考的未来一样。  
他从来不相信生命可以轮回，在历史这块大帷幕之下，他不过就是一个短暂的龙套而已。只会露一次面。再思考也只不过有一次，无法反悔，无法重来，更无法停止。  
离五年级结束还有两个月，雷欧力依旧泡在图书馆里。那天刚好卡雷在，他便悄悄收起了正在攻克的最后一本医学书，今年课程轻松，加上心情好了不少，进度飞快。书非常厚，讲的是人体构造与肌理，却从头到尾没有任何图示，有些页面甚至被撕去——其实这里所有的医科书籍都是如此，雷欧力默认为关于人体的图示是一个禁忌，也没特别在意。  
卡雷在忙着整理书架，没有注意到雷欧力。于是他把书悄悄放回原处后，跑去主动和他打了个招呼。  
“卡雷先生。”他轻轻地到他身后叫他。  
卡雷回头向他致意，眼光巧妙地扫过周围。  
“我说过，你可以把先生两个字去掉的。”他的声音有些沙哑，眼眶也稍微有点泛红，雷欧力觉得他现在比印象中更瘦了，但是宽大的袍子下看不出他的身型。  
“你生病了？”  
“就是感冒而已，每年这个时候都会有些不舒服。”苍白的面孔下没有一点血色，外面的天气有些阴，更加衬托出他的孱弱。  
“可以去找一下牧师啊……”雷欧力嘴上这么说，但知道这个答案对彼此都没有什么说服力，果然卡雷也是摇摇头。  
“应该过一阵就好了吧，”他低声重复着，“应该，就快好了。”  
雷欧力看着卡雷现在已经有些佝偻起的身躯，心中有些刺痛。不知道什么时候开始，他已经长得比卡雷要高了，明明几年前他还散发出天使般的光芒，能够轻抚自己的额头，现在的他却……  
他忽然就想和卡雷说起之前他的努力。说他马上就要看完那些书，说再过一年也就要毕业，那个时候就可以留校和他变成同事。  
明明准备到时候才和他提起的，但他觉得现在非说不可了，再不说也许就来不及了。  
“卡雷……”  
“雷欧力。”  
三个声音同时响起。两人互相的呼唤被门口不高却清晰的声音盖过。透过书架，他见到加曼里站在门口，向别人打听着自己是否在这里。  
“你去吧。”卡雷说。  
可是我有话想告诉你。  
“你会知道的。”余光扫过那个莽撞的金发少年。  
那个人只是这样讲，雷欧力知道心中的话语还是未能传达给对方。  
雷欧力绕出那列书架，向加曼里走去。  
“图书馆的规定你好歹也念一下。”他轻声训斥，对方却并没有理会，直接把他拉出了图书馆，用偷偷复制的宿舍大门钥匙进了房间——这个时间是不允许回宿舍的。  
“我有非常重要的事情要告诉你。”到了宿舍他直接关上门，用两扇椅子抵上，并且还仔细地查看了一下房间周围。  
雷欧力被他搞得也紧张起来。  
“你一直在图书馆吧？”  
他点头。  
“那你有没有见过一个图书管理员？”  
图书管理员其实有很多，但雷欧力心一沉。  
“瘦高个——大概没你高，像钟楼上的时针，名字叫什么我不记得了，反正和我们不同姓氏的，啊对了叫——”  
他念出那个名字，雷欧力感到晕眩。  
“他，怎么了？”声音颤抖。  
“……这个人是全学院最危险的人，离他远一点。”加曼里像是犹豫了一下，最后只是含糊其辞地说。  
雷欧力不明白，只是茫然地望着他。  
“我不能说更多，我……”加曼里的声音变得有些哽咽，这是雷欧力从未见过的他，“我差点死在他们手里。”  
“我不懂。”  
加曼里看看他，然后放弃一般地往后退了两步，脱下自己的罩袍。  
“你看着我的身体。”  
雷欧力望向他，那具少年的躯体与往日并没有什么太多不同。只是在及腰处有一些红斑，雷欧力刚才把眼镜摘掉了，现在才想起来重新戴上。  
密密麻麻的一片，全是细小的出血点，再往上看，手臂上，大腿上，全部都是，呈带状分布。  
胯下还穿着亵裤，只是这材质让雷欧力感到陌生，那是什么？铁做的吗？为什么形状这么奇怪？还带着锁？  
加曼里转过身，像是不愿意面对雷欧力的眼神，雷欧力见到那条铁质的亵裤背后还有一根柱状物，贯穿进加曼里的深处。  
“贞操带改制的，”他的声音听起来很无力，“那些苦修带上则有长短不一的针，绑在身上不同的地方，很痛，但不会留下疤痕。训诫处主任的拿手把戏。”  
“可是……”  
“他只负责玩弄我们，”加曼里转过身来，“但那个人，却是最可怕的恶魔。”  
恶魔？这是与卡雷最遥远的词汇啊。  
“你记得索兰吗？一年级时那个消失的索兰。”加曼里又重新套上了衣服，“他没有死，一切都是拜他所赐。”  
明明是崇敬的话，却听不出任何感激的情绪。  
“只是没有死而已，我觉得那也不能算活着。”  
整个学院的分布构成和所有一切经历正在如同一张拼图般渐渐在雷欧力眼前成形，可是雷欧力还是不愿意去动手补上最后的那一块。  
“离他远点，雷欧力，这真的是我冒死给你的忠告。”加曼里开始挪动堵上门的椅子，“我被警告永远不说出这些，而这些耻辱我也只让你一人见到——他们，都不是人类。”  
雷欧力回过神的时候，天都黑了，他破天荒第一次缺了课。加曼里则早在教室内帮他请了假。  
那天，卡雷的光芒坠落了。

Betrayer(Side of Goto) 裏切リ者（ゴトー編）  
0  
如果格哈德没有说谎，那么他真的是运气好得可怕。  
他是成年没有多久以后就当上贫民区的通信人的，一起竞争的原本共有三人，最后都被他以某种方式说服，所以他就顺理成章地得到了自己所想要的职位。至于到底是哪种具体方式，梧桐并没有追问。  
这里是中心，距离流星街的最高级区域——里间只有一步之遥，换言之，已经是个非常危险的地方。他觉得非常不可思议的一点是，格哈德和这里的人从来都相处得很好，至少经常看到他与不同的人聊得非常开心，但并没有和任何人产生过一切可以被称为“贸易”的行为，梧桐有时候可以听到他和一些人的谈话，无非就是讨论谁很厉害、最好离某个人远一点，在哪里捡到过什么东西之类的话题。中心的发展其实早就脱离了以拾荒来维持生计的阶段，这里的状态介于原始和发达之间。贸易与娱乐机构完善，有专门为决斗而建的角斗场和一套完整的赌博体系，高等酒店和赌场林立，红灯区也时常可以见到，还有一些在别处完全不曾知道的东西，梧桐也是到了这里才长了见识，比如一切电器。他曾经一度以为中心和里间聚集着相当一批特殊能力者——壶音教过他一些，但他没有经常使用，因为对手往往太弱了。而正是这批人一直孜孜不倦地向这个城市输送着能量，才能让那些叫“灯泡”的东西彻夜地发着光。  
梧桐把这些想法艰难地向格哈德说出来。他那个时候依旧不太能与人交流，大部分时候都只是在听，表达时要加上一些肢体语言。尽管他知道格哈德可以读心，但自己也想真实地把想法讲出口。  
格哈德半懂不懂地听完，然后指着他大笑，并且不停地捶着桌子。整个房间里充斥着这两种让梧桐尴尬的声音，他不知道应该如何回应，停下了动作站在原地。  
“不要笑。”他说，但不知又在哪里刺激到了格哈德的神经，对方只是笑得更加厉害了。  
“呐，我说这位大叔，”格哈德还是气喘吁吁，正在努力地深呼吸让自己冷静下来，“在这个地方搞笑，没有人会因为你是谐星而给你钱的啊。”  
“……谐星，是什么？”梧桐只是问。  
格哈德用一种意料之中的失望神情看看他，“切”了一声，好像也感到自己有点无聊，正了正身子，换了个坐姿。  
“总之，中心和你之前所经过的那些地方都不一样。至于电嘛，不是你想的那样，是有各种发电机来完成的——停，你先不要问我什么是发电机，电灯之所以会亮，霓虹灯之所以会闪，还有柏青哥之所以能玩都是因为他们通了电，这些东西不通电的时候就是废物。啊，更详细的我也说不清楚了，你慢慢应该都会懂的吧，这些常识。”  
梧桐若有所思地点点头。他听格哈德讲过“常识”这个词很多次，想这应该很重要。

1  
随着梧桐渐渐开始了解整个中心甚至流星街的全貌，他又开始觉得很多东西都不属于格哈德所讲的“常识”范畴之内，甚至几乎是完全冲突的。  
格哈德讲过，中心不仅仅有弱肉强食，由于娱乐业的发达和个人资产的增多，尔虞我诈也是常见的事。在中心里，金钱和纯粹的力量必须至少具有一项，否则就不可能活下去。  
可是他自己却活得很逍遥的样子。  
“运气也是力量的一种啊。”格哈德说。  
另外，他还曾经表达过，不要在中心轻易相信任何人。与贫民区不同，这里的人不会遵守那些虚伪的规则，保持着距离还互相团结在一起。他们在知道你的力量后，往往会先向你示好，看看你是否有一定的利用价值，然后亲近你，说好话或者假装给你所需要的东西，让你放松警惕，然后在最后一刻才露出自己的真面目。  
他在说这番话的时候，梧桐一直看着他，格哈德被盯得烦了，跳起来叫道：“喂，你不会想说我就是自己所讲的这类人吧！”  
“如果这是常识的话，那么是的。”梧桐思考后得出答案。  
“……啧，根本就是你自己跟来我家的好吗，还赖着不走。”格哈德轻声反抗。  
“可是你告诉我，如果碰到麻烦的人，应该做的第一件事不是上前告诉他‘你很麻烦’，而是努力去远离这个人。就常识来说，你并没有做出什么故意远离我的举动。”  
“那是因为……”话说到到一半忽然停电了，外面传来了由远及近的跑步声和叫声。格哈德一听不对，拉着梧桐直接从后窗跳出。  
“那是谁？”梧桐问。格哈德跑得飞快，夜幕中在各种大楼屋顶之间上蹿下跳，梧桐倒是跟着毫不费力，内心却有些感叹，原来这孩子也很厉害。  
刚在内心想完这句话，格哈德在旁边笑了：“既然露馅了就没办法了，告诉你吧，逃跑是我最拿手的技能，除了读心之外。和我决斗的人肯定不会输，但永远赢不了，因为流星街的决定从来不限定地点，只限定对象。”  
梧桐没有再去想这个问题，也不理解格哈德为什么要解释。他关心的是另一个，所以又问了一遍：“那是谁？”  
“后面一家赌场，我偷了他们的电。”  
“常识来说，偷窃不是不对的吗？”  
“大叔，我来告诉你一件重要的事吧，”夜色里格哈德的嘴唇如同两片纤薄的树叶，发出轻轻的声响，“在那些常识之前，你需要记住一条‘绝对常识’。即：人是矛盾的动物，而常识都是由人所设定的。”  
所以，会矛盾没有什么奇怪，因为每个人都是矛盾组成的吗？  
“正是。”他回答了梧桐没有问出口的疑问。  
用这种大道理来掩饰自己的卑劣行为……真可耻啊。  
“……你很烦哎！”他忽然放慢了速度咧嘴向旁边的人骂道，“话说你怎么学的那么快啊！”  
梧桐也笑。

2  
中心的决斗其实并不太常见。里间的情况外界一无所知，它就像是一个黑洞，进入的人从来都没有再出来过。梧桐也思考过一下自己要不要去里间，最后始终没有答案。  
来到这里转眼已经过了几个月，在这段时间里梧桐尚未同任何一个人决斗过。格哈德每天白天那要去通信亭那里报道（虽然常识上来说他应该24小时都在那里，梧桐想），晚上回到自己的住所，和梧桐讲讲话，随后各自休息。梧桐白天则是在中心四处闲逛，随便看看各式各样的消息，也没有去参加决斗。  
格哈德有时候也会逛集市，但从来不参加贸易。他以前都是背着梧桐，在集市里顺手牵羊一些东西，然后回来和他分享。自从断电事件以后，格哈德连遮遮掩掩这样的事情都省了，有时甚至还想要梧桐给他打掩护。其实通信人是会得到一部分补贴物资的，但只够一个人吃，而多了梧桐自然就不够了。  
偷窃虽可能是癖好，但现在很大程度上却是因为梧桐。格哈德从来没有说过这样的话，但梧桐觉得有些难受，不过因为自己也在靠着这些食物生存，他并没有反驳这些掩护的要求。但他总觉得这些不太正确，至少这不符合他心中的那个常识。  
“去找些工作吧。”那天从集市回来的路上，格哈德抱着一堆东西，一脸满足大摇大摆地走着，忽然听到梧桐的话，眉头一下子皱了起来。  
“这就是我的工作啊，我还是通信人呢。”他抗议道。  
“我是说我。”梧桐解释，格哈德一愣。  
“这里大部分职业都是世袭的，这里生下的小孩直接可以拿到中心居民身份哦，虽然也没多少人愿意生孩子，”懒懒地打了个呵欠，“剩下的就是与人决斗抢走对方财产、跑去赌场、参加角斗场比赛、或者找悬赏通知这四种了吧，前两种你是肯定做不到的吧。”  
“我可以去参加比赛……”梧桐说。  
“不要去。”话未讲完就被格哈德堵住，他神情严肃，重复地说了一遍，“不要去。”  
“为什么？”  
“……我听说最近在角斗场最近出现了一个相当强的人，你不可能打过他的。”  
很久没有决斗了，但听到强劲的对手梧桐还是有些气血上涌。  
“中心街口的告示板上经常有些悬赏令，一般是当地的富商贴出的，报酬相当不错，你可以找一些力所能及的完成，而且也可以找几个人一起。”  
梧桐点着头，心里想着的却还是那个强者的事。  
格哈德叹了一口气。  
“喂，大叔，看这里。”  
他拿出一枚金币，向上一抛，双手飞快地交换然后抓住。  
“哪只手？”  
“右手。”  
“Bingo.”  
格哈德摊开右手，把硬币给他：“拿去看比赛吧，记住不论对手多强，都要堵那个人赢。”  
“那个人？”  
“他的名字叫西索。”

3  
角斗场是中心里最热闹的地方之一，位于中心靠西，紧邻着几座大赌场。这是一个似乎不眠不休的地方，时时刻刻都在上演着惨烈但吸引人的战斗。据说这里是中心第一位富豪所建造的，自此以后，整个中心里所有的待战人和前十名都几乎从这里诞生。决斗与赌博在这被联系成了一体，它也成了整个流星街里最具实用性和趣味性的代表建筑。整个角斗场可以容纳二十万人，但场上除了裁判之外永远只有两人。  
西索在离开流星街以后曾经频繁光顾各大格斗场所，最大的应该就是天空竞技场了。但当他站在那座高塔的面前时，微笑的面孔却还是不能掩饰内心略微的失望。  
“什么嘛，还是没以前的有趣啊，果然还是流星街最棒了♥”  
那天梧桐站在角斗场前，门口挤着黑压压的人群，一排排的窗口前竖立着告示板，显示着目前的战斗人员排名表以及胜率，当然后面跟着一串串被修改过一次又一次的赌博赔率数字，大部分人的数字变动相当频繁，而那些窗口前也聚集着更多的人。只有一个窗口冷冷清清，数字也几乎没有过。梧桐好奇，走进一看，那块告示板写的是名字正式格哈德所告诉他的。  
西索。226胜，0败。  
窗口内的工作人员懒散地坐着，头微微摇晃，像是已经打起了瞌睡，就快进入梦乡。听到脚步声后以为是老板过来查岗，警觉的抬起了头，却发觉不过是一个好奇的陌生人。  
“喂，说的就是你。”他从窗口里向梧桐喊话道，“想要赢大钱的话最好还是找别的窗口哦，赌西索赢一点意义都没有。”  
“他那么强吗？”梧桐问。  
“你是新来的吧？”本只是想让对方快点走开，自己好继续偷闲摸鱼，没想到对方竟开始向自己搭起话来。工作人员显得有些懊恼，指指旁边的告示板，“看一下就明白了吧？”  
“我赌他赢。”  
他拿出那一枚金币，放在工作人员面前。  
“真是的，怎么每天都会都会有你们这些无聊的人呢，”他抱怨着收下了金币，“是赌完这枚金币吗？就算赢了也只能多拿半个铜币哦。”  
“没关系。”  
那人叹了一口气，为他开好票据也敲了章，伸手递给他：“谢谢惠顾，比赛还有一小时开始，请往右边入口处进场观战。”  
梧桐照着指示进入会场内。明明离开场还有一些时间，但里面已经几乎坐满了人，找不到空位，很多人就靠着走廊站着聊天，谈着另外几场比赛。  
角斗场一共有六层，梧桐很快就把前五层逛完了，一个空位都没有，刚到第六层，他见到楼梯旁还是围满了人，心下已经要放弃，准备找个视角好些的地方站着看完整场比赛。但视角一转，奇特的景象映入他的眼帘。  
那是八个空位，中间坐着一个女孩，皮肤黝黑身材矮小，一脸严肃的表情，厚厚的嘴唇紧闭着一言不发，就这样盯着会场。虽然所有景象都在告诉梧桐别招惹她，这个人很强，但梧桐感觉不到她所散发出的敌意和杀气。  
这不过就是一个孩子吧？  
没有考虑清楚的情况下，梧桐的一只脚已经迈了出去。  
“请问，我可以坐在这里吗？”他说。  
女孩听到声音回过头，看到梧桐，很快地扫过了他的全身。  
“坐吧。”没有其他多余的话。  
“谢谢。”  
女孩没有再主动向他搭话，梧桐等着开场，大约还有二十分钟。她见到女孩手里捏着一张单据，和自己的不太一样。梧桐侧过头，发觉上面写了“角斗场参赛告知”几个字。  
“你是参赛者？”  
“以前是。”女孩意外地很快回答了他，没有沉默和停顿。  
“可以让我看一下吗？那张纸。”  
女孩递给他。  
梧桐匆匆扫了一眼规则，与一般的决斗其实并没有太大不同，唯一有差别的是在一方说出“我认输”以后，便直接判定另一方获胜，且不能再做出任何攻击。如果无人认输，决斗持续至一方死亡为止。  
“你不害怕吗？”女孩忽然问。  
“什么？决斗的话，都差不多吧。”梧桐还在看着那份告知书。  
“我是说我。”  
“没有，你是个很厉害的孩子吧。参加过比赛了吗？”大概是壶音的关系，他总觉得所有的孩子都不坏。当然这与格哈德也有点关系。  
“嗯，”女孩点点头，“但是和西索差太远了。他前一场的战斗对象是我。”  
“那你怎么……”  
“我直接认输了，在战斗刚刚开始的时候，”女孩说，“有人认为这与黑幕相关，在这里堵着我，就稍稍收拾了一下。”  
梧桐点点头，表示了解，虽然其实自己并没有想知道这么多，他把告知书还给女孩，问：“他真的那么强吗？”  
“是的，强到超越常识。”  
常识……  
梧桐又一次咀嚼着这两个字。  
然后一阵蜂鸣声响起，比赛开始了。

4  
主持人一阵热情的介绍后，两人走进场内。这是梧桐第一次见到西索，小丑般的妆扮和竖起的头发都给人留下深刻的印象，但更令人难忘的是他的气场。  
在这么多年的决斗中，梧桐从来没有见过有人会拥有这样的气场，难以形容他到底是什么，似乎是对胜利、力量、战斗的纯粹渴望，但是又夹杂着一切别的什么。自己坐的位置距离角斗场中央太远，看不清这个人的面孔，可梧桐知道他是在笑着的，那种蔑视一切的、把一切视为自己玩物翻弄鼓掌的笑容。  
对方看起来不是个什么厉害的角色，空有一身肌肉而已，并且自我感觉良好。  
“这样的会被瞬杀吧？”梧桐问。  
女孩摇摇头，示意他自己往下看。  
蜂鸣声再次响起，裁判示意比赛正式开始。肌肉男先是对空爆喝一声，右脚斜划半圆，以自己腰部为中心旋了出去，向对方进攻。西索站在原地，实打实地吃上了一招，往后退了半步。  
有人在叫好，有人在笑。  
肌肉男大笑，又嘶吼着转身向他后颈横劈过去，眼见着就要得逞，西索忽然消失了。  
有人笑得更大声了。  
两秒不到，西索在肌肉男的身后出现，但没有任何动作，肌肉男反应过来后直接向他胸口狠狠揍了一圈，西索飞了出去，然后再次消失在空气中。  
循环往复一共过了五次，肌肉男终于愤怒了，用整个角斗场都能听到声音叫着“我一定要杀了你”向重新出现的西索疾步冲过去。忽然身子变成了五个，以前后左右和上空五个方向，对准西索的心脏同时劈出手刀。  
鲜血霎时间飞出，加上肌肉男的速度忽然加快，很多人看不清。沉默后首先又有人叫好起来，连肌肉男也在笑。  
可是梧桐看见了，旁边的女孩也是。  
那是一张带血的扑克牌。斜斜地插进角斗场的泥土里，一张红桃2。  
“如果你早点出这招，你会死的痛快一点哦♣”  
血雾散去，肌肉男的手臂落在地上。  
原先西索所站立过的地方，一道光束正在飞快奔向那个男人。  
第二张、第三张、第四张、第五张。  
四肢被彻底切断，最后一张准确地瞄准心脏。  
“看起来你已经没有进步的空间了，所以也就没有必要放过你了吧♦”  
那个倒在地上，永远不会再站起来的人眼神惊愕，一如场外的梧桐。  
“这样的……力量……”  
梧桐无法想象如何与这样的人战斗。  
旁边的女孩则已经站起了身。  
“你想变得更强吗？”  
梧桐现在无法回答这个问题，他觉得这简直就是云泥之别。有些人生来就是强者，别人再如何努力都不能达到这样的程度。他一直以为自己是强者之一，而就在刚才，自己的人生观遭到了彻底的颠覆。  
“我叫卡娜莉亚，准备做赏金任务锻炼自己，西索对这些肯定没有兴趣。”女孩说，“你愿意加入吗？”  
他站起身，在大脑的一片混乱中点下了头。

5  
“什么？你就这样答应别人了？”格哈德听完梧桐的讲述后大叫，“你知道赏金任务是多难的吗？很容易丧命的！”  
“我不知道，但是卡娜莉亚很强。”  
“你和她才认识多久就要同她结伴？你不怕被她卖了吗？再强又怎么样？你能保证她危险的时候可以保护你吗？在流星街中心这种地方……”  
“可是，格哈德，我们认识的时间也不长。”  
格哈德一下就怔住了，嘟囔了半天才只说了一句“这不一样”后，就闷闷地坐回到角落里。  
“我们没有钱，我不想靠你偷窃来养活我，而且我年长你很多，没有这样的道理。”  
应该由我来保护你的。梧桐在心中想。忽然意识到这里存在着一个禁语，而格哈德能“听”到。  
“……”  
烛光昏暗。在梧桐的再三要求下，格哈德已经不再偷电了，只好点上劣质蜡烛，气味有些难闻。他的确是听到了这个词，然后陷入了久久的不语。  
“不用这样的，梧桐……我明明可以的，不用你去做这些事。”他叫他的名字，没有加那个令他讨厌的后缀，尽管格哈德很喜欢。  
可是我想保护你。  
“……”  
我想保护你，想用一种彼此都可以认同的方式一起生活，就这样一直……  
“……梧桐。”  
格哈德抬起头望向他。  
“你觉得我是个什么？友好的通信人？孩子？兄弟？”  
“你是个好孩子，格哈德。”  
格哈德笑了，不知道为什么梧桐觉得他不太高兴，因为他还叹了一口气。  
“我不是你想象中的那样的……”话到一般又咽回去，神态变得一如往常，“但是有几点我必须告诉你，赏金任务至今有几点显得相当不明。第一，没有人知道那些所谓富商的真实信息。就我听到的一些来说，赏金人往往在任务结束后，当场就可以知道去哪里领取赏金，没有任何对接人，赏金就直接放在某个隐蔽的地方，你把物品放进去，把钱拿到，事情就完成了。这样，疑点就出现了——”  
“悬赏的意义变得很奇怪。”  
“对，”格哈德道，“这代表对于悬赏人来说，这其实根本毫无必要，或者仅仅是为了一些恶趣味的娱乐，其中所有的关卡都是人为布置的，又或者其中有一些奇怪的原因，我暂时还没有想到。当然，还有另外相当重要的一点——”  
格哈德停住了。  
“是什么？”  
“赏金人常常会无故消失，在流星街这是一件完全不可思议的事情，就算有人被打死了，那么直接丢在街上也没有人会管，最多觉得太臭才清理掉，但是在完成任务过程中，经常有人会消失。而且消失规律目前看来有两条，第一，此人有相当程度的能力；第二，此人一般完成过相当数量的任务；第三，在一次赏金任务中，如果是团队行动，则出现消失者必定有人死亡。至于其他，我调查到以后再告诉你。”  
“你是在害怕我会消失吗？”他问。  
格哈德点头。  
“我会回来的，我发誓。”  
“说这种话的人一般都会死，所以我从来不信。”  
格哈德摇头，掏出一枚金币，抛向空中，双手交换接住，然后又在梧桐面前飞快地交换着，整整一分钟后，向他伸出双手。  
“哪只手？”  
“还是右手。”  
摊开右手，梧桐接过那枚金币。  
“带上这个，我把我的运气都借给你，”格哈德说，然后走出了家门，“我出去散会步，不要跟着我。”  
梧桐把它放进自己胸前口袋里，又拍了拍。


	4. Act3 Unrestrained Gambling 相場師

ACT3 Unrestrained Gambling 相場師  
Fallen Angel(Side of Leorio)翼失キ天使（レリオ編）

0  
这是一段雷欧力最不愿意回忆的过去。加曼里那天的话语一直在他耳边萦绕着，尽管此后他再也没有提起过这件事，人也照样活蹦乱跳的，但两人去浴室的时候他偶尔见到加曼里身上那些细小的伤痕，就知道这一切绝对不会过去。  
雷欧力想不出任何方法和卡雷去谈这件事。如何开口呢，这实在是太奇怪了，直接问“你是不是变态杀人犯”这样的句子吗，当然不行。他想见到卡雷，哪怕看一眼他，就和往常一样的就好，但自从那天之后，卡雷似乎就像蒸发了一下，在雷欧力合上了书架上最后一本医学书时候，他还是没有出现。  
很快就到了考试周，大家都往图书馆跑，还是没有见到卡雷的身影，倒是加曼里破天荒地说要和雷欧力一起去图书馆复习。雷欧力知道他是担心自己，所以也没有拒绝。几天的时间一眨眼就结束，而加曼里和雷欧力的合宿生涯也要告一段落了。  
最后一门课考完，两人一起回到宿舍整理东西。尽管是明天才放假，但其实已经没有什么事情要做了。  
加曼里回到宿舍大大地伸了一个懒腰：“呜哇——终于可以解放了。”  
“说什么蠢话，还有一年才能毕业吧。”雷欧力打开自己的衣柜，在思考哪些可以先放进行李箱里。  
“哎，我说的不是这个，是那个啦那个。”加曼里神秘地说，雷欧力马上就想到了，“训诫处那个变态老头说下学期就不会找到我了。说他们默认不对六年级学生下手。真是不能理解，已经这么变态了居然还想着要守规矩吗，话说那些恶心的东西到底谁发明的……”  
雷欧力不太知道现在应该说什么，应该说他神经太粗，还是祝贺他没有留下心理阴影。  
“我说，加曼里，”他想了想，最后还是放下了手里的衣物，“你不恨他们吗？”  
“当然恨啊，”他耸耸肩，“可是这种事情，随便一想就知道是整个郡里的人联合作恶的结果，每年都有人失踪，家人也不都是默默忍受吗？那我可以怎么样，把所有人全部杀掉？而且我还能在你面前和你说这些，那些永远开不了口的人，谁来为他们报仇呢？”  
雷欧力觉得他的回答有些跑题，也可能是自己问错了，所以还是耐着性子讲了下去：“我是说，你明明喜欢的是女孩子，但却……你不会觉得很恶心吗？”  
“就算我和训诫处主任那样喜欢男人，我也会觉得很恶心的好吧！”加曼里白了雷欧力一眼，想了一下又觉得对方的问话很诡异，“雷欧力，你一直都没有女朋友，不会也……”  
“我不知道。”  
他是真的不知道。  
加曼里看看他，揣测着这句话的真假，但很快就放弃了：“不过反正也和我没什么关系，只要不做一些伤害对方的事的话，我也听说班里有人是呢！啊拉，是谁呢……而且我还收到以前前辈的情书呢，虽然当时就吓得直接烧掉了。不过你可千万不要爱上我啊！我在女校那边可是被称为‘让人黯然心碎的少女杀手’呢！”  
“……真是厚脸皮啊。”看起来加曼里是真的没被这件事情影响，雷欧力倒也放心了，“不过你这样的，我应该也吃不下吧。”  
“太过分了吧！我这样的金发美少年哪个看了不是砰砰心动！”加曼里夸张地转了两圈，觉得有点晕直接坐到床上，“话说回来，那人的事情你听说了吗？”  
“是怦然心动吧，”雷欧力纠正，“你说谁？”  
“还有谁啊，”他说出那个雷欧力已经忘记的名字，“听说是快死了，我一直怕你在图书馆遇见他，听说他最喜欢对那些没有什么朋友的学生下手，所以我才一直跟着你，尽说些好听的漂亮话，让别人缠上以后再带进训诫处的密室里——”  
雷欧力打断他的话。  
“你说他快死了？”  
“啊，反正是这么听说的，似乎得了什么怪病吧。真是活该。说不定已经死掉了吧，也不知道他和院长到底什么关系，大人的世界真是黑暗。”  
雷欧力没有接下去说，加曼里又讲了一些自己因为是富商的儿子，家中权力很大所以才得以脱险之类的话，见对方没什么反应，也就啧了一声继续回去整理衣服。

2  
放假的日子总显得短暂异常，雷欧力和加曼里还是经常联络，一起返校。整个学年的日程相当轻松，只有一篇论文要写。而且宿舍被换成了单人间。两人的房间在不同的区，隔得稍有些远，虽然加曼里经常串门，但两人还是在礼拜堂之类的公共区域碰头的时间较多。  
又变回独来独往的雷欧力，开始重新习惯一个人的生活。适应能力很强的他倒不觉得有什么，只是一开始加曼里经常三天两头偷偷跑来大喊无聊，有一次被巡夜人抓到狠狠训了一通才有所收敛，大概是害怕再见到训诫处主任的关系。  
那些医科书都已经看完了，卡雷也没有再出现，但因为论文需要查资料，他还是需要在图书馆里度过相当多的日子。图书馆对六年级生全周都开放，并且一直可以待到晚上十点——尽管很少有人这么做。  
夏日的一个夜晚。  
刚刚下过雷暴雨，空气里散发着让大脑清醒的味道。雷欧力正在完成论文里关于“咒术使用语言与实效的差别联系”一章，眼前的书堆得像山一样高。原来是想写一个关于医学的课题的，但他觉得可能会引起一些不必要的关注，最后选择了一个不甚了解但却中规中矩的领域。本想下狠心写完这一部分再回去的，但外面那股气息吹进来，实在太过诱人，他决定和值班管理员说一声后，去外面散个步，十分钟后回来。  
夜里的学院很安静，低年级生早就已经睡下，教师不是回去休息了就是轮班在宿舍巡夜。他从图书馆走到礼拜堂，一路静悄悄的，连自己都下意识放轻了脚步，害怕打扰到那些原本不存在的人。  
礼拜堂的门今天没有关上，只是虚掩着。雷欧力以前从未在这么晚经过这里，不知道这是否正常，但内心里忽然有一种想法，想要进去看看。  
他踏进了门，这里一切如故，只是少了平日里应有的烛光和念着祷告词的众人。月亮刚从层层的乌云中费力地爬出来，给了整个礼拜堂一些勉强的照明。  
有一个人跪在中间，像是在惧怕什么似的，那个身影颤动着，交握的双手看起来如此瘦弱，仿佛只剩下了一把骨头。袍子洗的很干净，但下摆的边缘有些磨损，是穿了很久的吧？这个人一头雪亮的银色头发，剃得很短，在月光的照耀下闪烁着光芒。学校里有这么一个老者吗？他思考了一下，却没有任何答案。  
其实早就猜到了，但是他不想确认。  
雷欧力发觉自己的牙齿在发颤，甚至和那个身影晃动的频率有些类似。一种奇怪的感情在头脑里泛滥，然后仿佛渐渐要以双眼为突破口溢出。  
要回头吗？要走掉吗？还是上前？直接确认一下？  
可是他无论如何都挪不动步子。  
那人在念诵着什么，雷欧力没有听清。  
“Kyrie...”  
上帝。  
“Ignis devine...”  
圣火。  
“...Eleison.”  
仁慈。  
神啊，望你的圣火燬尽这一切，让我于你的仁慈中赎尽我一切罪。  
他今天刚刚见过这个句子，这是一位古老的殉道者最后的话语，本人却因为渎神而被活活烧死。  
那是他最后的话语。  
他念诵完毕后，忽然剧烈地咳嗽了两声，好不容易把气息平复下来，扶住了一边的长凳，想要努力站起来。  
上去搀他还是离开？你倒是动啊！  
还是不行，还是动不了……  
“是雷欧力吗？”那人开口了。  
和当时一样的景象，总是他先回头的，总是他先比自己行动一步。  
他见到了他的脸，颧骨突出，两颊和眼窝深深凹陷进去，已经完全没有了人形，如同一具可以行走的骷髅。那天背后的金光也消失了，头发也完全不同。  
可是那双明亮温柔的眼睛还在。  
他知道是他。  
雷欧力忽然哭了，在这个人面前双脚无力地跪下。他不能理解自己，但泪水却大颗大颗的涌出，根本无法停止。  
明明还来得及的啊，自己还能和他说上话，可以和他讲那些自己看过的书，说一些除了天气如何之外的话。他不是一个罪人吗？为什么要下跪？你到底在伤心什么？  
他不知道，他无法回答，无法思考。  
“站起来吧，小少爷。”  
卡雷向上次那样向他走过来，只是步履蹒跚，然后慢慢地伸出了一只手——如果那还能叫做手的话。  
所有一切明明都一样，但又完全不一样了。  
“我说过的，你会知道的，我来告诉你。”

3  
礼拜堂的右边是一间耳室，平常都用来堆放一些大型仪式所要用的杂物，很少有人进入。卡雷带着他进了里面，费力地挪开两座神像，竟有一扇小门在眼前出现。  
卡雷掏出钥匙，打开门后是一条长而狭窄的，不知要通往何处的甬道。雷欧力对着那漆黑的洞口忽然有些犹豫。  
“信你所信的，因这是你唯一的权力。”卡雷笑了一下，说了一句院长以前很喜欢讲的箴言，然后便自己先进了甬道。  
雷欧力用袖子擦了擦自己的眼，然后跟了下去。  
卡雷已经往前走了一些，他手里的那盏烛台的光传到雷欧力这里时已经相当微弱，有好几次差点被绊倒。卡雷走得并不快，但雷欧力第一次来这个地方，行动也是异常艰难，虽然想快些走到卡雷身后，但稍稍加快步伐又觉得实在是相当勉强。所幸甬道并不是很长，走了一阵以后渐渐平缓下来，而卡雷也在一扇门面前停住。  
“你选择相信关于我的真实吗，雷欧力？”烛光摇曳，话语如同被附上了沉重的魔力，令人不得不静心沉思，“真实有时候并不是一个好词，也并非所有人可以承受。”  
“是的，我选择相信，”他顿了一下，“我选择相信关于你的真实。”  
卡雷稍一颔首，并没有露出任何赞许和欣慰的表情，只是转身打开了那扇破败的木门。  
“请进，欢迎来到我的真实，”他错开身，让雷欧力先进去，“这只是一部分。”  
浓烈的气息扑鼻而来，举目所见简直让人无法相信。  
这是地狱。  
而我们每天都在地狱之上祷告。

4  
解剖台，这个曾经只在书本上出现过的名字，如今实实在在地出现在雷欧力的眼前。上面没有尸体，但木质的平板、皮革束带、一旁的刀具和因为常年血液浸染而无法洗刷的干净的斑点，无一都在诉说着这里发生过什么。  
一旁的瓶罐里放着各式各样的胚胎和器官、他甚至看到了一些畸形和异变的动物，但不能确认到底是什么生物。边上的木柜敞开着，有许多贴满标签的液体和粉末、晶体颗粒，被规整地贴上标签，以某种顺序依次摆放着。木柜的边框上还挂着一本类似记录手帐的东西，第一页密密麻麻地写了很多字，看破旧程度也使用了很久。  
目光再往里移去，有满满一架子书和一张桌子，蘸墨水的羽毛笔撩在笔架上，墨水瓶开着，像是书写的人只刚刚离开了一会儿。书桌后有一幕帘子，里面传来热水沸腾后冒泡的声响，雷欧力无法想象那些是什么，也不敢想象。  
“依旧选择相信吗？”背后的人问道，“在见到这样的景象以后？在听过那些传闻以后？”  
“是的。”他咬着牙回答，声音机械，“门帘后是些什么？”  
卡雷走向前去，拉开帘幕，少年深深吸了口气才走向前去。  
那是一整排的人头和大脑，装在特殊的容器里。容器下端接着无数错综复杂的管子，又通往不同的液体容器。有些是透明的，看得清里面是什么，有些则是金属制，装有显示各种数据的液压阀和表盘。  
“我……”话没有说完，雷欧力蹲下不停地干呕。  
为什么要做这样残酷的事情？我为什么要过来见到这些？！  
卡雷并没有上前安慰他，只是安静地看着。他在等他继续发问，或者作出选择。  
“索兰……”他强忍着恶心开始辨认那些头颅，想起加曼里的话，“索兰在哪里？”  
“索兰？和你同年级的那个孩子吗？”他扫了一下那些标签，“左边第七个就是，他还能思考，可是已经不能说话了。”  
“……”  
死一般的沉默。  
“出去吧，找张椅子坐下，我告诉你我知道的。”他缓缓踱了出去，没有踩上雷欧力的那些呕吐物，“我知道你想知道。”  
他重新换了一支蜡烛，靠在书桌边上，开始讲述。  
“我的父亲来自很远的地方，那里发生了一场很严重的疫病，他当时出了一次远门，似乎是给别人当学徒，归来以后发现故乡已经成了一座死城，于是只好开始流浪。经过这里时已经过了许多年，他累了，又爱上了这里的一个女人。奈特郡对外乡人规矩并不多，父亲也是老实本分的人，他们就这样结婚了，生下我。我随父亲的姓，但骨子里有一半也是奈特郡的血。  
“我原本可以有一个正常的生活，童年也无忧无虑。但在我十岁那年，父亲性格开始变得古怪，开始谁都没有当一回事，年岁总能给人微妙的变化。但是父亲渐渐开始变得更加不对劲，日渐消瘦下去，身上出现青色的斑点，皮肤慢慢溃烂，记忆力严重衰退，到最后根本不记得我们是谁。母亲很害怕，他听过父亲过去的故事，觉得他其实受到了疫病的感染，又不敢告诉其他人，只是把父亲锁在地下室里，每天给他送饭照料他。  
“小城镇里闲话总是传得很快，父亲长久没有见人自然遭到了别人的怀疑，母亲每天都要和别人解释，说很多谎话，回家以后还要照顾已经渐渐都没有人形的父亲。我害怕母亲担心，总是非常用功地念书和分担家务，母亲对我总是笑着的，但我知道她一点都不开心。  
“谎言总会被揭穿的，母亲向人讲了这么多，难免有对不上的地方。我不记得那天是谁问他，不是说父亲身体和脑袋不好，怎么又可以在家里帮着教育我，她回家以后就把父亲杀了。一开始大概想着不让我知道，说病死的，然后就这么两个人活下去吧。但是那天我听到声响，见到了整个过程。母亲自杀了。  
“我成了孤儿，原本收养我的是现在院长，他当时一直没有孩子。后来，如今的训诫处主任来他家做客，见到我第一眼就开始向院长说把我让给他带，承诺了一堆好话。院长本来很为难，后来不知道为什么答应了，大概是被握着什么把柄吧。那些陈年旧事我没有心力去查，也不想知道。  
“训诫处主任的那些事，那个金发的孩子和你说了吗？那我的遭遇也就不必复述了，他不喜欢长大的身体，这也是为什么从来不对六年级生下手。索兰的失踪不是他的错，他被其他几个高年级生侮辱，最后丢弃在礼拜堂的耳室里，我发现他的时候，这孩子几乎没有了气息，我费尽所有心血没有救活他，只好努力让他维持你现在看到的样子——不过这是之后的事了。开除学生是很严重的事，但他还是做了，因为那个孩子是他看上的，自己没得手却已经被别人弄坏了。  
“我至今无法忘记他们对我所做的那些事，每一件都无法原谅，但很快我成年了，我以为一切过去的阴影要离我远去，院长也在此时在学院里给我安排一个职位，让我住在学校，只要不引人耳目就行，不用特别受那些规矩限制。我就是在那个住所里找到了一个暗门，也有一条长长的甬道，通向这个房间的另一个出口，很多东西当我见到时，它们就已经在这里了。我没有问过院长这是否是他的安排，那时我宁愿相信这是神的旨意。因为那是我住进那个房间后很久的事情了。我那一阵去礼拜堂多一些，你在那年刚进学院吧？就是这个时候遇见你的。  
“但神在这个时候又和我开了个玩笑，我的身上开始出现熟悉的红斑，与当年父亲身上的一模一样。我憎恶这疾病，如果没有它，那么我的未来不可能是这样的。我想治愈它，便开始自学医学，你已经读完了图书馆那些书了吧？我读的第一本就是关于疫病传播的。  
“雷欧力，你都读完了吗？你那天被带走前想和我说的就是这些吗？我都知道的。我一直看着你。你也和我一样会觉得这些书远远不够吧？没有图示，没有实际病例，一切全部都是空谈，然后我找到了这里的书。并不全是医学，还有一些古老的黑魔法和咒语，历史之类，但里面很多东西都对我有用。  
“我的病症在加重，可能我的脑袋和父亲一样也出了问题。在看完那些书以后我迫切地想要进行人体试验，但仅仅我自己一个范本完全不够。这时候我想到了训诫处，我央求他把那些孩子给我，因为往往这些人就会被关在地牢中活活饿死，变成没有人认识的尸骨而无人追究。这太奇怪了，我不知道为什么。我知道的只是与其如此，还不如把他们当做实验对象来得更有用一些。训诫处主任居然同意了，他也没有孩子，似乎很早就夭折了。他那天看着我，说只要我叫他一声父亲，他就答应我的条件——这是他的特殊癖好，用鞭子或是其他什么东西胁迫着少年，让对方叫他父亲，他对我一直这样，相信对其他人也是如此。但那天他什么都没有做，只是让我叫他父亲。我当然照做了，他居然就这么把那些孩子给了我。  
“可是我衰老的速度远远超过我的想象，研究虽然有进展，但还是赶不上我与死亡赛跑的速度，像所有将要死的人一样，我想要一个继承人。研究是非常痛苦的事，只有你的人生没有任何乐趣的时候，你才能够感觉到它的美妙。雷欧力，你曾经是非常合适的人选，你孤独，头脑聪明，很少说话却优秀，我曾经认定要把所有的未来都交给你。  
“但我见到你和那个金发孩子在一起，你的心灵在敞开，得到以前所没有体会过的美好，这令我开始担心你能否胜任这项工作。这不是一件能错差错的事，我想我应该有一个备用人选，他们必须比你小一些，无人依靠，并且有沉淀自己的能力。我在图书馆寻找这样的目标，和他们说一些话，引导他们对医学产生兴趣。你重新翻过那些你曾经读过的书吗？应该有几本上已经有别的名字了。只是他们都没有你学的快，也有几个半途而废了，到头来我只剩下你一个继承人而已。”  
雷欧力的头不知什么时候深深低下了。  
最后的那些话，对雷欧力来说远比今天看到的一切来得震撼。  
“我只是，你选中的继承人而已吗？”他问，“仅此而已？”  
卡雷看着他，有些不太明白这句话的意思。  
“所有的一切都是故意的？我在礼拜堂遇见你，我去看那些书，我做出留校的决定，全部是都是因为你的安排？”  
“不是。”卡雷回答，“礼拜堂那次不是，我当时身体还好，不需要继承人。书也是，我后来才发现你在读那些书。至于留校，我根本不知道你要留校。后来的事情，其实倒不如说是你在引导着我。是你给了我关于‘继承人’这件事情的具体想法和措施。”  
“真残忍啊……把所有的理由都推给别人。”雷欧力听到这样的答案哭笑不得，“我只是想快点长大，变成你的同事，能和你说一些话，然后能一直和你在一起，做很久很久的朋友而已……”  
“……信你所信的，”卡雷的目光转回向他，显得相当吃惊，然后又柔和了下来，末了哀叹一声，“雷欧力，你相信那是你对朋友吗？你相信这是朋友这样纯粹的感情吗？你不是当年的孩子了，已经有过一段深厚友谊的你，相信对我的这种感情是一样的吗？”  
“……”  
“不回答也没关系，”卡雷笑了，“我这样的身体，应该已经给不了那些你想要的东西了，所能和你说的，也不过就是刚才讲的那些，和这个房间里的所有。”  
“我对你来说到底是什么？只是因为比其他人优秀才被选中的？”  
雷欧力想要知道答案，哪怕只是让他彻底死心。  
“如果那天在礼拜堂，你遇见了另外一个人，除了人之外，其他的一切都一样，你会不会对那个人抱着同样的感情？”卡雷没有直接回答，“这个问题太残酷了吗？很难回答吧？那对我来说，你的这个问题也是一样的。”  
雷欧力觉得自己有些明白，但又觉得完全不懂。  
“只是都没有意义了。如果知道结果不好，那么就提前结束它。对研究，对人，都是这样。我早就失去了一切可能，雷欧力，你的人生刚刚开始。”  
“不会的，一定有其他方法的，你肯定会好起来的！如果你痊愈了，我们就……”  
卡雷吹熄了蜡烛，雷欧力觉得被孱弱的身躯拥住了。  
“我已经比你高了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会照顾你的。”  
“嗯。”  
“等你病好了，我们就在一起。”  
“嗯。”  
“头发还是白的话，就叫你大叔了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我要用自己的方法来给治好你，治好所有人。”  
“嗯。”  
“那样就不用叫你老师了，感觉真奇怪。”  
“嗯。”  
雷欧力想起自己的书还在图书馆，也不知道外面有没有下雨。  
地下室很闷，味道也很奇怪。  
但他不想离开这个人。

5  
卡雷在三天后过世。  
葬礼非常简单，雷欧力没有参加。  
加曼里兴高采烈地向他通报这个消息的时候，他怔怔地望着窗外出神。  
之后的生活乏善可陈，论文高分通过，院长当面邀请他留校，他拒绝了。  
他安静地毕业，然后和家人说想要出远门，任何劝阻被置若罔闻。  
恰好加曼里跟着父亲一起学做生意，顺便带了他一程。  
“喂，我说雷欧力啊，怎么最近你又变得这么闷啊，念书念坏掉了吗？”  
路程过半雷欧力几乎没有说超过十句话，加曼里忍不住终于问了。  
“没有啊。”  
“说起来，出远门的话应该要认识很多朋友，让大家一起帮忙才行的吧？你这样子根本交不到朋友嘛，可不是每个人都像本少爷这样和蔼可亲的哦！”  
“开什么玩笑。”雷欧力随口回了一句。  
“不相信我们来试一下！”眼看着就到了一个休息的驿站，来来往往的路人很多，“我们打赌在那里谁先借到100块钱怎么样！”  
“少无聊了……”  
“少年不就是应该充满无尽的挑战的吗！”加曼里大声喊道，手也没闲着，直接拖住对方，“快来比赛！输的人要听对方做一件事！”  
结果当然是雷欧力惨败。  
“那，雷欧力变得开心起来吧！一直要很开心才好！要像我这样做个没心没肺，游戏人间的成功男士！”  
雷欧力倒是真的被逗笑了。  
“你前一秒还说自己是少年吧！”  
“对对对，就是这样的笑容！你记得要保持下去啊，我会随时来找你检查的！”  
积极，单线条，粗神经，喜欢美女，就这些吧？  
雷欧力就这样戴上了加曼里所给的面具，之后也很少拿下。

Right or Left(Side of Goto)運命ノ金貨(ゴトー編)  
0  
大约在拿到了格哈德的那一枚金币后的一周，梧桐街接到了第一份赏金任务。  
这是个相当奇怪的任务：参加一次角斗场比赛并杀死对方，赏金200金币。限单人完成。  
梧桐记得那天是清晨三四点，他每天都有习惯在这个时间出去晨跑，顺便看一眼告示牌。因为任务贴出的时间并不固定，但如果在中午或者下午贴出的话，较为简单的那些很快就会被别人领走，或者一群人围着告示栏打得不可开交。为了避免这样的情况，梧桐都会早早的过去看一眼。  
盯着那个任务看了一阵，还是没有想好接还是不接。  
“接吧。”卡娜莉亚不知什么时候已经站了身后，“排名很低的话，是不会遇见西索的。”  
“你不要吗？”梧桐指指告示牌，问她。  
“赏金太少，没有兴趣。”说完又兀自走开了，好像只是刚好经过这里一样。  
梧桐有些犹豫地接下了那张告示，跑了一圈后又回到了格哈德的破屋子。  
刚好格哈德已经起床了，象征性地问了一下梧桐今天有没有什么收获。  
“什么？！这种怎么看都满是陷阱的任务你也敢接吗？而且就这样直接拿走了？”格哈德在大致听完梧桐讲话以后下巴都快要掉下来，大声质问道。  
“其实还犹豫了一下，”梧桐发觉刚才忘记讲遇见卡娜莉亚的事，又顺口告诉了格哈德，“什么叫满是陷阱？”  
“现在听起来就更加可疑了！”格哈德说，“200金币她还嫌少吗？角斗场赔率最高的一场赢一注也不过20金币！她自己这么强，为什么不亲自去打？”  
“可能觉得无聊吧。”梧桐思考了一下道，“你怎么把大家都想的这么坏？”  
“欢迎来到弱肉强食的流星街，”格哈德摊手，“因为这是常识。”  
可是我已经见过很多超越常识的事情了。眼前就有一个。梧桐没有讲出来，他知道反正格哈德也能听到。  
“呃，”格哈德被他一下子噎得没有话可以讲，“总之，如果真的很简单，就不可能作为赏金告示贴出，这不符合赏金任务的……嘛，常识。”  
最后两个字自己说得也没有了什么底气，格哈德感觉忽然很火大，絮絮叨叨着“好吧好吧你就去吧死了不要怪我没有提醒过不过反正现在贴回去也已经来不及了”，然后换了一身衣服出了门。  
跑去角斗场登记的时候，其实梧桐的内心有点忐忑。他来到中心以后还没有与任何人打过架，第一次就要跑来角斗场被那么多人围观，心里不是很有底。倒是登记完以后，经过了上次买赌注的窗口，那人倒还记得梧桐。  
“哟，又来买西索赢吗？今天西索可是在下午才比赛哦！”  
“……我是来登记比赛的。”  
那人像是吓了一跳，上上下下打量了他一番，然后问了他的名字，就去翻一张日程表似的本子。  
“找不痛快也要有个限度啊，”那人同情地望向梧桐，“你是来这里后还没和人决斗过吧？对方可是赢了60多场哦。”  
数字并不代表任何事情，梧桐曾经挑战的待战人中，赢了超过一千场的人也不是没有，但具体能力就要另当别论了。  
“有关于对手的信息吗？”  
“……你这可是贿赂工作人员啊。”  
“贿赂？”梧桐觉得奇怪，“我没有想要给你任何东西啊。”  
那人像看外星人一般看着眼前的这个家伙，忽然想这个怪人说不定还真的会赢。  
“那就告诉你一些吧，这人一般都比较多出左拳，但是他的右拳才是最强的。”  
“能力呢？”  
“能力？什么能力？”那人不明白梧桐说什么。  
“就是像上次看到和西索对打那种比赛一样，”梧桐一边回想一边描述，“那种可以忽然消失，或者忽然变成五个自己之类的……”  
“你是说念？”对方好像恍然大悟，然后说：“目前还没见过，有的话你可以死一万次了吧。”  
梧桐点头，谢了一下对方，然后就离开去角斗场内部开始准备了。  
那人看了梧桐好一会。  
“这家伙难道会用念吗？没可能吧？”  
过程比梧桐想象中得简单很多，开场以后只不到三分钟，对方就已经直接被梧桐打得鼻青脸肿。  
但是杀人对梧桐来讲却是难题，从他记事以来，自己从来没有杀过人。当时的梧桐觉得自己拥有绝对的力量，也没有任何想要夺去的东西，所以杀人这件事完全没有必要。  
现在他有了想要守护一个人的感情。而守护则意味着必须要牺牲和付出，他想要自己赚钱，让对方的人生可以轻松一些，不用背负偷窃的罪名。  
而代价是用鲜血和他人的生命抹黑自己。  
有那么一秒钟，他问了自己值得不值得，然后他便动手了。  
“对不起。”  
手刀插进对方的心脏。  
位置很准，应该没有痛苦吧。刚要把手抽回，忽然发觉摸到了什么东西。  
梧桐把那件东西掏了出来，然后震惊不已。  
这是一袋金币，就藏在那个人的身体里。  
全场的注意力，包括梧桐自己都被这一袋金币给夺取了。他没有注意到在看台上，有两张面孔同时在关注着整场比赛，然后各自离开了。

1  
听说还有西索的比赛，梧桐并没有直接回家，而是稍稍整理了一下，又用几枚金币随便买了整个下午比赛的赌注，准备再看一次西索的出场。但梧桐尚未坐定，卡娜莉亚又已经不知道从什么地方冒了出来。  
“有个新任务，你要参加吗？”  
卡娜莉亚把已经揭下的告示令递给梧桐，日期写着今天，但这枚悬赏告示他在早上还没有见过，也许是之后她抢来的吧，他想。  
任务的要求是捕获北城赌场附近下水道中的幼兽，必须在一片漆黑的环境中将幼兽装进布袋里。不能让它看到任何人的眼睛。不限制单人完成，总报酬1000金币。  
“一共有几个人？”梧桐问。  
“就我们两个，”对方回答道，“我刚才见过你的比赛了，实力已经足够。”  
梧桐再次看了一眼会场，对那场无缘观战的比赛感到有些遗憾。  
“我参加。什么时候出发？”  
“现在。”  
北城赌场是中心里另外一个人声鼎沸的地方，聚集着各式各样的人，许多人在这里一夜暴富，当然更多人因为这个地方的存在而倾家荡产。两人对于这样的地方完全没有任何兴趣，围绕赌场转了一圈，终于找到了一个可以进入的窨井。  
这里似乎是已经被弃置很久的一个地方，完全听不到任何流水声，如今的排水管道大概已经重新造过，绕过了这片区域。  
梧桐和卡娜莉亚潜入之后，一股不可名状的气息扑鼻而来，腐臭的动物尸体混合着从未见光的阴湿植物充斥在周围，偶尔可以听到昆虫的响动。梧桐在流星街长大，对于气息完全不能称得上敏感，但到了最底下之后还是不免皱了皱眉头。卡娜莉亚则是完全没有反应，但梧桐见到她悄悄的摸了一下鼻子，倒是显得有些不诚实的可爱。  
就算再强还是个孩子吧。他一直想问眼前这个女孩到底有没有满十岁。  
“任务规定不能让幼兽看见我们，只能就这样摸黑找它了。”卡娜莉亚问，“你知道怎么‘看’吧？”  
“你是说用‘念’吗？”  
梧桐摘了眼镜放进口袋里——这也是格哈德给他的，他从头到脚的一切都交给格哈德打理，尽管这不是发自他内心的请愿。梧桐不知道并非近视的自己为什么要被强制戴上一副眼镜，但是既然格哈德说这样显得不太呆，他也就照做。  
此刻他定下心来，开始将自己的能力集中一部分去双眼前，眼前的黑暗一下子尽数散去，整个下水道以它原本的丑陋面目出现在他的面前。  
“我看到了。”  
“那你在前面开路，我负责辨别方向。”卡娜莉亚说完，梧桐也感觉到一股力量在旁边升腾，和自己的并不相同。卡娜莉亚的念像是蒸汽一般飘离她的人体，随后变成了一条条极细的丝线，以她为起点，伸向这个迷宫般下水道的各个角落。  
“有公母兽一对，幼兽离公的那只较近。我们看看能不能直接把它带出来。”  
难道不该是先消灭两只大的吗？梧桐在心里问，可是没有说出来。  
七弯八拐地绕了很久，卡娜莉亚在一个拐角停下。  
“听。”  
有三个呼吸声，最近的那个距离这里大约有千步左右，在他们左方，是母兽。另外两只距离更远一些，有一千两百步左右的距离。  
“我去找幼兽，你在门口看着，如果母兽过来帮我挡住它。”  
“好。”  
卡娜莉亚说完就一路向前疾步跃出，双脚在下水道那又长又浅的水塘里来回飞快交替着前进，几乎听不到任何声音，梧桐看着她转弯后消失在视野里，没有追过去。仅仅数秒，他就听到一阵狂吼，整个下水道开始震动起来，然后便是噼噼啪啪的打斗声。他听得出哪些声音来自卡娜莉亚，她并没有处于下风，但却一直在避退着些什么。  
母兽很快听到声响就冲了过来，梧桐看到那是一只庞大动物，像是犬与狐狸的集合，可却有熊那么大。见到梧桐时她向天嚎叫，利爪伸出，破空发出刺耳的声音直接朝梧桐袭来。他原可以轻松避过，但因为必须牵制住母兽，就将念能力放在身前硬是吃下了这一抓。  
母兽的右爪趾甲应声碎裂，身子也被弹开很远，但丝毫没有退缩的意思，一下又攻了过来。梧桐还是一挡，它的前爪算是全部废了。  
它还是不放弃，索性直接向前撕咬，自然又是撞得头破血流。  
巨大的野兽在梧桐面前毫无威慑力，梧桐却被奇怪的感情震撼了。  
随着母兽一次次不停的攻击，眼前生物灰白色的皮毛渐渐被血红所覆盖，腥甜的气息加入了原本就奇怪的下水道味道里，变得让人更加作呕。  
母兽的力气越来越小，但却一次进攻都没有放弃过，到了后来，梧桐竟然在那巨兽的眼角隐约看见了泪水。  
它在哭吗？为自己的孩子？  
另外一头也是一样吗？  
他似乎忽然理解了卡娜莉亚的难处。  
“卡娜莉亚！”  
“我……”对方好像又轻松地抵挡了一次袭击，但吐出话语却变得异常艰难，“我下不了手。”  
因为看到了常识吧，那些在这里被禁止的常识。  
血亲间的羁绊，和想要守护住什么的心情。  
卡娜莉亚有想要守护的东西吗？  
他没有问过，也不知道。  
但是他有。  
那么，这就是我必须承担的罪。  
只是一个瞬间，巨兽倒下了。  
“我来动手。”两个瞬身，他移到了卡娜莉亚面前，见到一个麻布袋子系在她腰间。  
其实早就得手了，只是一面想要变强，一面又不知道变强的理由而已。  
梧桐从袖里飞出一枚硬币，公的那头挣扎了几下，终于不再动弹。  
“……你为什么，”卡娜莉亚看着地上的血迹，早已收回念的她其实根本什么都看不见，“为什么可以这么轻松的下手？”  
“你有想要守护的东西吗？”梧桐只是问。  
“……早就已经死了，早就不在了。”  
“那再去找一样吧，然后你就会明白的。”  
梧桐摸摸卡娜莉亚的头。等着她哭完，领着走出这迷宫般的地下通路。  
她还只是一个孩子而已。

2  
那天最后卡娜莉亚把幼兽和交货地点递给了梧桐，自己一分钱没有要，就直接离开了。  
梧桐并未推辞，收下了这笔钱，回家以后格哈德又是照常来了一堆阴谋论和唠叨，说什么卡娜莉亚这肯定是在放长线钓大鱼之类云云，梧桐把两袋金币都交给他，见钱眼开的格哈德一下子就忘了，跑去数有没有少给。  
格哈德那天其实显得相当高兴，甚至拿了几枚金币跑去买了一些酒来喝。梧桐从来没有喝过这种饮料，却意外地酒量好，对面那个则是几杯就有些醉意，后来直接趴在桌子上喃喃地说着什么。  
“唔，大叔，谢谢你……嗝，嘛，总之很多事情都谢谢你。”   
“虽然你的脑袋有时候真的太蠢了，但人都是很蠢的啊……”  
“好像有了新消息，到时候，我们一起……”  
渐渐没了声响，那人脸侧在一边留着口水，过了一会竟然打起呼来。  
在这样危险的地方，大家还喜欢喝这种呛喉咙又有麻醉效果的饮料，这也是常识之外的事情吗。  
他把格哈德抱到木板床上，自己准备也换件衣服休息，格哈德一只手却抓住他的衣角。  
“梧桐……”  
这个画面在他脑海里停留了很多年。  
但他做的，仅仅是轻轻掰开他的手，为他盖上被子。

3  
赚钱当然是正经事，赏金任务当然还是要接。他还是和卡娜莉亚一起组队，而卡娜莉亚的弱点依旧是同情心泛滥，这不是一朝一夕能改的事，梧桐也没有太过放在心上，只希望这不要给她带来什么危险。  
某天晚上，梧桐刚刚回来，格哈德早已在家里等得不耐烦了，一见到梧桐就直接缠了上去。  
“我也要参加赏金任务！”  
“……你又喝酒了？”梧桐轻嗅了一下，房间里倒是没有什么酒精的味道。  
“我是认真的！我得到了新的重要情报，”格哈德说，“记得我以前和你讲过，赏金任务经常出现人员消失的事情吗？”  
“记得。”  
“据可靠消息说，这些人并未死亡，而是离开了流星街。”格哈德讲，“绝对可靠。”  
“离开流星街？那他们去了哪里？”  
格哈德摇了摇头：“没有查到更详细的情报，但目前可以确认的是，流星街内的赏金任务实际上是一个神秘组织对人口的筛选和试炼，符合条件的人才会被带出流星街，但具体的符合条件并不明确，我大致核对过一下最近几年消失的人员名单，却找不到任何相似点。”  
“你想离开流星街？”  
这里不好吗？  
“嗯，我不喜欢这里，我想和你一起离开，”格哈德说，“如果这真的是可能的话。”  
和我？在其他地方一起生活吗？一直一起？  
“……嗯。”格哈德有些脸红。  
“那好，我去问下卡娜莉亚。”梧桐起身准备出门。  
“啊好的……哎哎哎？！和她有什么关系？”  
“我一直都和卡娜莉亚做任务，你不是要参加吗？”  
“我们两个人不行吗？”  
“这样你太危险了，我不一定能照看住你。有些地方，逃得再快也没用。”  
“那好吧。”格哈德向梧桐挥手，“你和她讲酬金的话我们两个只要一份，但今天的话必须保密。”  
梧桐想问为什么，然后看看格哈德。  
这是我想要守护的东西。  
他点头。

4  
于是队伍变成了三人。  
一开始卡娜莉亚并不十分同意，但格哈德表现得相当乖巧，他敏捷的速度有时候也为完成任务提供了不少帮助，渐渐地，卡娜莉亚也完全把他看成团队中的一员了。  
不久以后，便有了那次改变所有人一生的“石室神像”任务。  
任务目标是探查在中心边缘地下的古代遗迹。流星街在一千五百年前曾是个繁华的国家，之后因为频繁的战乱毁于一旦，人口锐减，加上重建困难，才逐渐被人遗弃。这里的文化遗址其实相当丰富，但是除了那些闲极无聊的富人外，其实根本没人会去在意。  
三人很快就潜入到了石室内，一路上遇到的机关简直不值一提。但令人非常好奇的是这次悬赏令居然有10000金币，而且限制三人完成。梧桐去的那时候许多人正因为如何组队打破头，他就顺手接了下来。  
那是一间内部呈正方体的石室，所要的神像就位于正中。尽管对古代完全不了解，但梧桐多少觉得这个地方有些古怪，与常识有所出入。  
“为什么要三个人呢？明明连我都可以直接过来把它带走吧。”格哈德走到那一尊小小的神像面前，仔细查看了以后确认应该没有机关，想要直接把他搬下来，可是却怎么也搬不动。  
“你们两个来帮忙啊，这个东西怎么这么沉？”  
“等一下。”梧桐走过来，示意他先不要用力，手来回地在石像基座查看，找到了一个微笑的突起。  
“你们让开一些，准备好往外跑。”梧桐说。众人点头，撤回门口。  
梧桐按下那个突起物，只听到“咔嗒”一声，自己的手被不知哪里来的软铐铐住。这软铐怎么看都不像是真实存在的物体，完全扯不断。整个石室不再有其他异动。卡娜莉亚连忙回头来帮梧桐，但是自己被多变出来的一副软铐束住。格哈德往前走了几步，后面的大门却在刹那被一道玻璃似的物质堵住，无法突破。  
“各位，欢迎你们进入候选者最后的测试。”不知道哪里传来的女人声音在石室里回响，“现在你们正面临着此生唯一离开流星街的机会。”  
“终于来了吗……”格哈德低头轻笑，继而大声回应道，“是奇曲吧？奇曲·揍敌客吗？当年从流星街嫁到揍敌客家的那个人？”  
“哎呀，能知道我的名字和现在的家族，真是相当了不起呢。”女人声音略显吃惊，不过很快就平静下来，“不过整个评价体系并非由我监控，请原谅我不能给你加分。”  
“评价体系？”除了格哈德之外的两人都显得相当茫然。  
“看起来你的伙伴还不清楚呢，那么我还是来介绍一下关于选拔的规则好了。”紧接着传来了哗啦哗啦的声音，像是女人在照着印刷好的规则，过了好几分钟后她才咳了两声，机械地公布规则。  
1。选拔揍敌客家族的见习管家将不定期在流星街内举行，成为候选人的资格主要依据其在赏金任务中的表现，由桀诺·揍敌客一人判断，他人不得干涉。  
2。在被判定为合格候选人后，将在候选人所取得赏金任务中增加“试炼”环节，若候选人完成试炼，则被带离流星街，成为揍敌客家族见习管家。  
3。本活动一切最终解释权属于揍敌客家族。  
“什么啊，根本是霸王条款，而且什么都没写啊！”  
“哦呵呵，是呢！但作为管家的话，首要做的不就是应该忍受主人的无理要求吗？”女人高声笑道，梧桐觉得有些耳鸣，“而且，实际上每次的试炼都不会一样，全部只看老爷心情。”  
“混蛋……”格哈德说，“你先放开他们。”  
“哎呀，真是心急的孩子，其实今天老爷心情不错，给了你们很多选择题做哦！”  
“选择？”三人蹙眉。  
“我要开始念咯，要听好哦。第一，每个人选择是否参加本次试炼，十秒后同时举手，左手参加，右手不参加，镣铐不会影响你们举手的。全部选是则试炼开始，你们有离开流星街的机会。全部选否则可以完成本次赏金任务。若有不同票，则少数票者处死，剩下自动判定为不参加。现在开始计时。”  
十秒。  
啧，时间来不及，格哈德的手伸进口袋里又拿了出来，他焦急地盯着卡娜莉亚。  
梧桐的答案是肯定的，他的答案也是一样。卡娜莉亚的死并不能算坏事，但是这样的话他和梧桐就会彻底丧失机会。  
九秒。  
到底怎么办，该怎么让她选择参加呢？  
八秒。  
“卡娜莉亚，我想离开流星街，帮我个忙。”梧桐这个时候忽然讲，格哈德完全没有料到这样的发展。  
七秒。  
你疯了吗？她为什么要听你的？如果你在耍诈只是想处死他呢？  
六秒。  
但卡娜莉亚只是说了声“我知道了”。  
剩下的五秒里格哈德的思维几乎变成了死循环，无数种的可能在他心中排列组合令他崩溃，最后他终于颤抖着握住了拳头……  
零秒。  
全部参加。  
格哈德长出一口气，擦了擦头上的汗。梧桐觉得奇怪，卡娜莉亚不发一言。  
“不错的开场呢。那么下面开始第二问。本次比赛只有一人能获胜，五分钟后选择出这个名字。对了，没有被铐住的人可以首先发表演说哦。”  
只能一人？那么只能是卡娜莉亚了。梧桐想。  
没有说剩下的人会如何，基本可以肯定一开始绝对是平票，那就先选自己好了。  
格哈德把眼前两人的内心独白听得一清二楚，却也并不慌张，甚至有点笃定了下来。  
“那个，演说是什么？完全不明白啊……”  
他从口袋里掏出一枚硬币，开始灵活地在手上转来转去，两人的目光一开始被这奇异的景象所吸引，但一盯上后就发觉自己已经无法挪开，渐渐意识开始模糊，然后心灵像是破了一个大洞，开始被人入侵、践踏。  
“我啊，能混到中心里，当然不只因为跑得快，”格哈德的硬币在手指之间灵活地上蹿下跳，“如果不能催眠，谁会相信有这么好的运气，可以毫发无伤的跑进中心来啊？”  
两人的眼皮越来越沉重，双目变得没有神采。  
“放心，我不会要你们命的，虽然让别人自相残杀也不是没做过，”格哈德在一旁坐下来，“选我吧，记住选格哈德就可以了。”  
对不起啊，大叔——  
明明是两个人的话，就可以的——  
观察者沉默地看着这一切，直到五分钟后：“请说出选择的名字。”  
格哈德全票通过。  
“那我宣布，此次比赛胜利者为格哈德。”  
一如既往地轻松，但是格哈德的心情不知为何有些沉重。  
——是因为背叛吗？  
——别开玩笑了，只是卖了一个相处时间很长的队友而已，这对你并不算什么吧？  
——反正再也见不到了，过一段时间就忘了。  
——这样对那个笨蛋也好，至少以后不会死的太难看吧。  
他不断地告诉自己这样没错，但却发觉始终无法说服自己。手指停下了，梧桐恢复了正常，而卡娜莉亚似乎还在昏睡。  
“格哈德？”梧桐不解地望着他，“不是说要两个人一起的吗？”  
“不要来质问我啊……不要啊……我只是做了自己觉得对的事啊……”  
怎么感觉会像被掏空了一样难过？而且完全无法面对梧桐的眼神？  
“是我的错，不应该带你来的。”梧桐叹气。  
“哎？你没有问题吧大叔？我卖了你啊，从头到底都在骗你啊！你现在说这种话是想要故意羞辱我吗！”  
“没有羞耻的人，是不会感觉被羞辱的。”梧桐看着他，“你这么恨流星街吗？就算一个人走到未知的地方也要离开？”  
“你读到过别人的心吗，梧桐？”  
梧桐摇头。  
“从小我就会读心，似乎是与生俱来的能力。一开始我会和别人说，后来别人觉得我太可怕，从来不和我接近，因为我什么都知道。那些表面上互相嬉笑的人，其实内心在用最恶毒的话诅咒着对方，切磋时虽然讲着多多指教，但恨不得别人马上去死。我每天可以听见很多很多声音，绝大部分都是这样的。我想不论谁有这种能力，早晚都会变得扭曲的吧？  
“催眠是后来才发现的能力，但非常好用，我也非常喜欢。因为被催眠以后，对方就会变得很听话，不会在心里思考那些恶毒的句子，对我也变得和善起来。我和你说过吧，我和别人竞争通信人，和当上待战人之后面对挑战，我用的都是这个。  
“到了中心以后，偶尔在街上听到别人讲到——或者是‘想’到赏金任务的事，我就开始调查。认识你的时候调查刚开始，也没有把你和这件事联系起来。后来的事情你都已经知道了，我也从来没有欺骗过你，除了这一次。  
“我觉得你是一个特殊的人，你的心里从来没有过负面的情绪。当然，常人的抱怨啊那些肯定会有，我是说，没有憎恨任何事情的情绪。遇见你之后我想过是不是可以不用离开，但最后我发觉还是不行。因为你不明白我，也没有办法接受我。你说的那些和我想的那些不一样。我说过吧？‘如果可能的话’就一起出去？但是这个情况下被打破了。你当然可以恨我，我在‘和你在流星街的未来’与‘一个人在流星街外的未来’里选择了后者。”  
“在一起还不够吗？守护着你也不行吗？”  
格哈德摇头。  
“不一样……慢慢想吧，这可是常识啊。”  
女人的声音再次打断了他们。  
“哎哎，男人之间的告别真是让人心跳加速呢，不过老爷说了要宣布结果，实在是不好意思。”  
“结果？不是已经宣布过了？”  
“哎呀，之前我没有说清楚吗？‘此次比赛’，指的是第二次选择而已啊。”她发出残酷而戏谑的笑声，“我在此代替桀诺·揍敌客宣布，梧桐、卡娜莉亚两人成为揍敌客家族管家——我说那边那个女孩，你可以醒醒了，你是掉线了吗！”  
哈。  
哈哈。  
这算什么。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
整个石室里回荡着格哈德彻底绝望的笑声。  
“大叔，我们最后来玩一个游戏吧？”格哈德笑得眼泪都出来了，掏出了一枚梧桐熟悉的硬币。   
还是像以前那样，向上抛出后两手交换握住，然后手越来越快，比前两次梧桐见过的都快上百倍，过了很久很久才停下双手，沉默而微笑地伸出双手。  
“还是右手。”  
那人摊开，手上空空如也。  
梧桐皱眉。  
格哈德继续把左手打开，依旧是没有金币。  
“在哪？”  
凑上前去，吻住他。嘴里传来金属的特殊味道，以及一股陌生的冲动。  
“记住啊，有时候见到的不一定是真实的，”他说，“这也是常识之一。”

5  
那天之后格哈德便从梧桐的生活里消失了。  
梧桐来到了枯枯戮山，成为揍敌客家的管家。因为桀诺看中他的忠诚，升得倒是很快。  
重新遇见壶音他很高兴，虽然面貌有了很大不同，脾气比以前更坏了，但梧桐还是一直叫她老师。  
一年年就这样过，并无不同。  
只是有时候他还会想起那个褐色头发的少年，不知道现在是不是还活着。  
还有那只火炉旁温暖的手。


	5. Act4 Promise

A New Journey (Side of Leorio) 出発（レオリオ編）

0  
离开家乡以后，雷欧力才开始发觉原来世界和原来想象中的是多么的不一样。之前也会觉得奈特郡很小，走个大半天就可以逛完。可是别的地方怎么样呢？他也没有什么特别明确的概念，直到自己跟着加曼里来到巴托奇亚。  
雷欧力觉得自己和巴托奇亚有着一种特殊的缘分，其实这并不算一个大国，但从他诞生以来，许多许多对他相当有意义的事都在这里发生。  
枯枯戮山是当地著名的自然人文景观之一，但凡初来乍到的客人都会乘坐客车去这里游览一番。那天加曼里本来也要和雷欧力一起去的，不碰巧的是走到车站发觉当天最后的一班旅游客车刚刚开走十分钟。加曼里又不想这一天白费，决定带雷欧力去一个地方。  
那是加曼里的秘密基地，位于离枯枯戮山南面的二三十里远的地方，有着一小片密林，前方竖着一块牌子：“加曼里·帕拉丁奈特所属私人领地”，木牌后面便是一条羊肠小道。雷欧力记得那又是个初夏，已经有了一些蚊虫，加曼里虽然和自己一样穿着毫无品味可言的夏威夷风花衬衣和大裤衩，但怎么看都是只有自己一直在喂蚊子。  
“还有多久才到啊，我要被蚊子咬死了。”雷欧力抱怨着，转手又拍死了一只。  
“快到啦，快到啦。”加曼里只是一直重复着这句话，雷欧力只好无奈地望天。有钱人所说的小树林，和自己心目中的小树林大概是两种完全不同的东西吧……碎碎念到一半，眼前忽然一片光亮。  
“喂，怎么样！这里风景还是不错的吧！”  
长久没有修剪，杂乱无章开满野花的一片草坪跃入眼前，旁边则是一栋木屋，还有很小的一湾池塘，飘着几朵睡莲。  
一瞬间雷欧力连蚊子都忘了拍。  
“看你这个表情就是说这里很棒嘛！果然双鱼座就喜欢这种梦幻的东西。”  
再好的地方被加曼里这么讲完，谁的兴致都会立马下去一半。  
“这可是我第一笔赚钱的生意买下来的，”加曼里自豪地说，“以后就可以把女孩子带来这里了，嘿嘿嘿……”  
“……所以今天的主题变成了参观约炮圣地之旅吗？”  
“什什什什什什什么！我可是把我最爱的秘密基地来和你分享啊！你这么可以这样玷污它！快和‘加曼里的嘿咻嘿咻永无乡’道歉！马上！现在！”  
“刚才你说了‘嘿咻嘿咻’吧？你明明说了吧？”  
“嘛……总之先进去看看！”加曼里抓了抓鼻子，直接向着木屋走去。  
雷欧力叹了口气，再一次跟在后面。  
加曼里其实倒并不算个穷奢极欲的人，木屋里的装饰都相当简单——也可能是很多还没来得及搬过来，雷欧力想。  
“居然还有空调和冰箱？”雷欧力问道，“没有看到太阳能板啊。”  
“啊，怕影响美观只在屋子后面和房顶装了一小块，其实完全不够用的。”加曼里从找了点冰镇饮料，自己找了支冰棒，然后立马打开空调。这种童话般的小木屋在夏天简直热得如同噩梦，“电线都排到地下去了，还有池塘的水循环系统和卫生间的污水处理系统，挖了很大一个坑呢。  
啊，给你个备份钥匙吧，总觉得自己会弄丢，不可以随便带女孩子过来哦！”  
雷欧力接过丢来的钥匙点点头。忽然觉得有些奇妙。  
几年前生活的地方和这里几乎是天差地别，别说太阳能，就连电是什么也不知道。刚刚开始跟着加曼里在外面见世面时，每样东西对他来说都是无比新奇。加曼里说奈特郡是一个封闭的小镇，和巴托奇亚的发展大概相差几百年，简直就是活化石，要不是爸爸说一定要回来，他这辈子连旅行都不想去那里。他们的那些架空中世纪一般的经历完全可以写成轻小说，因为讲出去都不会有人相信是真的。  
正因为如此，不管是雷欧力还是加曼里，都很少会在别人面前提及自己的年少岁月。只有偶尔两人碰面的时候，才会稍稍提起过去的一些事情。  
“不过秘密基地只有这样的话还是太少了吧，怎么想都应该还有漫画书、文库本、还有游戏机和电视之类的……可恶，我一定要把我的童年全部补回来。”  
加曼里还在一边絮絮叨叨，完全没注意雷欧力早已经出了神。  
“呐，我说加曼里。”  
开头的语气词一说出口又觉得好笑。出来的那年就带上了加曼里那张所谓愉快和粗神经的面具，现在不知不觉中已经成了习惯。  
“嗯？怎么了？”这样的内心独白对方当然不会听见，他叼着一根冰棒含糊不清地问。  
“这几年你回过家吗？”  
“……家？啊，你是说奈特郡吧，”加曼里想了想，“那种可怕的地方，谁会把他当成家啊，老头好像也只是让我回去接受一下传统教育而已。说起那所变态的学校，真的是……”  
雷欧力的目光有些黯下去，加曼里一看又知道自己说错了话。  
“啊，这个，总之就是没有回去啦。”他忙着解释，“雷欧力呢？也没有回去过吗？”  
摇头。  
“一次都没有？”  
还是摇头。  
“这样啊……”他咬了一口冰棒，“可是父母会伤心的。”  
他想过这个问题，有时候也会觉得被无尽的罪恶感所包围。但说实话，父母在雷欧力的印象中真的是相当稀薄的存在。他知道自己这么想很过分，但事实上就是如此。除了离家这件事，他从来没有让父母操心过，而父母也从未关心过他——不，不能讲不关心，他们总是在该做一切事的时候把这件事做完，送他念书、让他交朋友、过年和过生日互相问候，像是在完成一件工作一样，精确但不带有任何感情。父爱和母爱是什么，雷欧力从来没有明白过。  
加曼里叹了一口气：“还是没有走出来吗？过去的那些事情？”  
冰棒已经吃完了，可是环顾四周没有找到垃圾袋，只好先塞进包装纸里，把手往裤腿上擦了擦。  
怎么可能忘记呢。完全做不到吧。  
“有些事，后来我多少也听说了些，我那时候和你说的很多话都不对，后来我知道了，但没有告诉你。”  
“……你知道的？知道些什么？”  
“也不是很多，但那个图书馆里的家伙……哎，叫什么来着？总之不是个坏人。”  
什么啊，现在又说这些没用的话。雷欧力想告诉他那个人叫什么，可以名字像是到了嗓子眼却怎么也冒不出来一样，死死地卡住。  
我忘记了？  
他三番五次地梦到过他，呼喊过他的名字。但是在梦里他叫做“卡雷”，这不是他的名字。  
“后来我也猜到了，你大概是喜欢他吧？”  
雷欧力没有反驳，此刻的他根本没有心思去反驳这件事，而且这本来也没错。  
“我是觉得无所谓……但一直看你这样，总觉得很寂寞啊。”  
我忘记了他的名字。不过几年功夫，我居然就忘记了。  
“总之，唔，我也不知道怎么说好，但是你现在这样的状况，真的非常需要一场恋爱啊。我这里有几个不错的女生，要不要在你下一份工作开工之前联谊一下？”  
加曼里又开始满嘴跑火车，雷欧力闷闷地站起身来。房间里空调还是不凉，他想出去透透气。  
就好像几年前受过一次重伤，血痂覆盖住了整整一片的皮肤，从未脱落。在终于有一天被轻轻揭下的时候，却发觉伤口早已经长好，原来以为会存在的那道深深的疤痕完全不见踪迹。  
类似的感觉，原来就这样不记得了。  
“雷欧力！喂，你要去哪里，等一下！”  
他回过身。  
“你知道的吧，害死那个人的是一种疫病。其实后来我去查过，那只是一种常见的慢性病症，早在几十年前就已经可以治愈了，只是要花比较多的钱。那里和奈特郡都很落后，所以不知道这些，最后才会变成这样的。”  
“我早就知道了。”  
  
1  
刚来到大城市后他就开始拼命翻找各种医书，想找出这种疾病的成因和治愈方法。结果发觉其实在他尚未出生的时候就已经有了解决之道，但药材昂贵，这种病症也相对罕见，所以多发病于偏远地区，且死亡率高。所有的书描述都相当简洁，连那个人故乡的名字都没有提到。  
“加曼里，你觉得有钱是好事吗？”  
“哎？”话题转得有些快，加曼里没适应过来，想了一下才回答，“唔，虽然不是最好的，但也是数一数二的好事吧。”  
“我想赚钱，赚很多钱。”  
“又开始了啊……”  
加曼里挠了挠脑袋。雷欧力原本出来是想要学医的，可是学费相当昂贵，加曼里说可以给他赞助，可是雷欧力拒绝了，拼着命打好几份工。加曼里隐隐猜到了原因，所以也没有劝阻。只是他看前一阵雷欧力的状态好像又不怎么对头，恰好自己刚做完人生第一笔大生意，好说歹说才把雷欧力拖出来几天放松一下。  
我为什么要和他讲这些啊。加曼里骂自己。  
“嘛，除了去送死我什么都支持你，”他说，“但你又不肯经商，说起来赚钱最快的应该只有当猎人了——可是这和送死真的有区别吗？”  
“猎人？”  
“是啊，传说中的职业！听说可以几乎无视任何规则束缚，有享不尽的荣华富贵和各种稀奇古怪的委派任务，但同时又相当危险的一个行当。听起来好像电子游戏……”  
雷欧力走了回来，一下子坐到加曼里身前。对方明显被吓到了，身子往后仰，却不小心撞到了头。  
“啊痛痛痛……”  
“再说给我听一点猎人的事情！”  
加曼里打着哈哈苦笑，斜眼望向那个没什么风的空调。  
他总觉得自己好像又说错话了。  
结果，加曼里添油加醋地讲了一堆猎人的故事，有些是自己听来的，有些干脆就是瞎编的，说得自己口干舌燥，冰箱里的饮料最后被一扫而空。  
“渴死了渴死了，不说了！”  
天色已经是黄昏时分，夕阳正好房里一片火红，显得整个木屋好像就要烧起来。  
“走过来的路上好像看到过便利店，我去买点东西来。”  
“那个便利店离这里有几十公里吧！”  
“没关系，我天黑前就会回来的。你不是怕黑吧？还是怕鬼？”  
加曼里其实真的有点怕，如果没有雷欧力在，他一个人绝对不会想到住这种四下无人的野外小屋。  
“才不怕呢！我可是标准的……什么来着，铁血男儿？”  
“我保证很快回来，乖。”  
雷欧力这两年又长高不少，还留了胡茬，加曼里倒是完全没有长个的样子，两人看起来其实完全不像同龄人。雷欧力作势要摸他头，被一掌劈开。  
“快滚！”他瞪了对方一眼，“还有快点滚回来！我要柳橙汁！”  
对方已经起身走到门边，做了个OK的手势，就带上了门。  
“这家伙现在变得帅气了嘛……”加曼里看着背影想到。  
要是他有喜欢的女孩子，肯定很容易追到手。男人有什么好？没有胸部还都是毛。  
加曼里尝试着想象了一下自己和雷欧力抱在一起的样子。  
太可怕了！  
他马上把这个幻想从自己的脑海里驱散出去。  
  
2  
雷欧力路上一阵狂奔，因为找到了新的方向所以心情不错，所以跑得比平时还快一些。出郡以后的雷欧力每天几乎只睡两个小时，每天至少打三份工，还要腾出时间来看书，这么长时间下来居然完全没有病倒，体格倒是被磨练得很好。  
十几里的路雷欧力竟然半小时不到就跑完了，店员见他浑身湿透的样子，好心递给了他一条刚下架无法使用的毛巾，顺口问他从哪里过来，听了以后以为他是疯子，仿佛随时都会把枪掏出来一样。雷欧力没在意也没解释，急匆匆地买好了补给品又冲出了店门。  
过来的时候一路上并没有什么车，雷欧力也比来时放松，没想到不小心和迎面走来的人撞了个前仰后合，眼镜都飞了出去。  
“抱歉抱歉！”眼前的景象忽然变得有些朦胧，但雷欧力也没管散了一地的东西，先是把对方扶起来。看不太清那人的样子，只能见到个大概，面部轮廓硬朗，短发，瘦削的身子大约比自己稍矮一些，一身黑色西装，大概是附近哪里的职员，三四十岁的样子。  
一种微妙的熟悉感从对方身上散发出来，雷欧力感到有些恍惚。  
总觉得和那个人有点像。  
手被握住的时候对方明显也愣了一下神，大约过了两秒才站立起来。  
“没关系，我自己也不小心。”那人很礼貌的回答。声音可以说几乎完全没有相似点，低沉而有些距离感。  
那人蹲下身开始帮雷欧力拾起那些瓶瓶罐罐和垃圾食品。  
“不用麻烦的，我自己来吧！”他连忙也蹲下，先摸到眼镜戴上。可是怎么看都觉得眼前还是很模糊。  
“……那是我的眼镜。”对方递给他另外一副。雷欧力的眼镜其实更像墨镜一点，但不知怎么就拿错了。  
雷欧力赶紧换上，又是连声道歉。  
“不用这么客气的。”那人还在帮忙，正将一罐加曼里要的柳橙汁装回袋子。雷欧力余光望见这个人的面色已经柔和了不少，目光也好像没有那么严肃了。  
一瞬间，另一个人的影子又叠加到面前这个人身上，雷欧力用力晃了晃脑袋。  
“是撞到头了？”他问，抬起手，指指自己太阳穴。雷欧力说没有，却瞧见了对方袖口上一道长长的裂痕。  
“衣服破了……”  
那套西装很贵的吧，该怎么赔给人家？  
“这个不碍事，工作制服，几套都有。”  
“真的很抱歉。”雷欧力不知道应该说什么好，他其实很少会出这样的差错，所以一到这种情况就感觉无比尴尬。  
两大袋补给品已经重新被分装进了袋子里，而且似乎比刚才分类更加细致了。那人站在原地，倒似乎没有想走的意思，一直盯着手看。  
“是受伤了吗？”他关切地问，“请让我看一下。”  
“啊没有。”对方注意到了自己的失态，理了理衣领，准备离开，“那么先失礼了。”  
“真的没关系吗？”  
“小少爷，可不要小看大人啊。再见。”  
他笑了笑，雷欧力再次产生了幻觉。  
尤其是那句“小少爷”。  
他想问那个人叫什么名字，但又觉得很不礼貌。这时候天已经擦黑，雷欧力也不再多想，奔回了加曼里的住处。  
  
3  
“骗子！”刚进门，雷欧力就接到了一个空罐头的欢迎，他灵活地闪过，用脚踢上门。  
“天还没完全黑啊。”他有些心虚地辩解，把柳橙汁丢给窝在床上抱着枕头的家伙，企图以投喂来稳定对方情绪，“还有，加曼里，你当金发美少年的时期已经过去了，能不能改掉这些少女一样的习惯？女朋友真的受得了吗？”  
“美少年是我永远的附带属性，与年龄这种残酷的参数无关，”投食策略看起来相当成功，“话说你的脸怎么这么红？是路上碰到让你砰砰心动的人了吗？”  
“……那是怦然心动。”但应该不是如此，雷欧力想，“我在路上跑太快把人撞倒了，所以耽误了点时间。”  
“咦，你也有不用装的冒失鬼一面啊，”房间内人数增加到两人以后，加曼里的活跃度马上大幅度提升，直接从床上跳起来去找其他吃的，“是被一个大妈劈头盖脸骂了一顿吧？”  
“不是，是个大叔。穿了黑西装，我还不小心把他的袖口弄破了。”  
“黑西装……”刚拆了一包薯片的加曼里停下手，“在便利店附近？”  
“是啊。”  
“呃，你不会是遇到揍敌客家的管家了吧？”加曼里继续手上的动作，把两片薯片塞进嘴里作鸭子状，“但如果真是的话，你应该不会这么完整的回来啊。”  
“揍敌客？”  
“喔，就是今天我们没有参观成的枯枯戮山，那个就是他们家的领地了。是非常著名的杀手家族，好像听说管家的话有时候会出来活动吧，就是一身黑西装。”  
“不是职员吗？”  
“你在方圆十里内见过什么需要穿正装上班的会社吗？”加曼里白了他一眼，把薯片递给他，“要吃么？啊你拿好多混蛋！”  
雷欧力拿了一把抓在手里。  
“但真要说起来，管家的话还真是有点像。”雷欧力看着眼前两袋补给品，分类清晰，但自己买回来的时候全然都是被慌乱的店员乱丢一气的。  
“管他呢，又没让你断手断脚。”  
熟悉的感觉还是挥之不去，但看着加曼里他想到了更重要的事。  
“快点，讲给我听更多关于猎人的事。”  
“你有没有人性啊？吃晚饭时候不谈事的！”  
他觉得一段全新的旅程正在远方向他呼唤。

Always at Your Service(Side of Goto)君ノ手（ゴトー編）  
0  
枯枯戮山的日子也没有多难捱。  
虽然原来梧桐原本以为会和其他管家都在一起，多少还会有些时间和卡娜莉亚、壶音他们多相处一些时日，后来发现其实完全不是这回事。每个人分工不同，像卡娜莉亚似乎是因为年纪小的关系被派去看守大门，一去就是很多年，职位也从来都是见习管家没有变过。壶音好像又有一些其他的特别任务，很少能见到。一般在执事之馆里出现的时候，大都会带着自己的小孙女。  
梧桐一开始也做一些杂活，但桀诺·揍敌客对他向来青睐有加。整个揍敌客家族的一把手其实还是桀诺，虽然大家看起来都是席巴早已继承父亲的位置多年，可若是一件事得不到桀诺的同意，那做起来真可谓举步维艰。  
流星街也好，这个建在深山之中偌大的杀手家族宅邸也好，在梧桐看来都是一样的。每一天还是该如何过就如何过，清晨起来背诵那本厚厚的《揍敌客管家章程》 的一章，在执事之馆里领到当天的任务，然后勤勤恳恳工作一日。见到任何家族成员必须行礼，但在对方提出要求以前一定要保持沉默。不论见到任何事情或遭遇到任何事情，都必须保持沉默。  
经常听到有人在私下抱怨说这个地方实在太沉闷，这份工作又很无趣，被人当做狗一样使唤，不但不能说话，随时还有丢掉性命的危险之类，梧桐也只是默默听着，没有参与。  
杂务大约就做了半年左右，那天中午代理执事长找到梧桐，说桀诺老爷要见他，于是放下刚吃了两口的午饭就出去了，也不知道是什么事情。  
在门口，执事长叩了三次门，然后退了下去，只留梧桐一人在门口。  
“进来。”那个老人的声音不怒自威。  
“是。”他走进门内，毕恭毕敬地站到距离主人右前方四十五度一尺处，以极其精准的角度低头，“桀诺老爷，请问您叫属下过来有什么吩咐？”  
“你记得来这里多久了吗？”  
“是的，桀诺老爷。今日是属下进入执事之馆的第一百七十二天。”  
“原来还没有到半年啊……”  
梧桐无法判断这句话是不是个问句，也就没有接话。  
“梧桐，身为管家，最重要之物为何？”  
“忠诚。”  
“其次呢？”  
“能力。”  
“再次。”  
“……”  
所有他见过的规章制度前，都印着“忠诚“与“能力”这两个词，从未见过第三个。  
“对不起，桀诺老爷，我不知道。”隐忍也是包含在忠诚范围之内的。  
“是感情。”桀诺看着他。  
可是对任何事情抱有感情，这件事不是被绝对禁止的吗？  
“与听到的规章又矛盾了是吗？”桀诺看穿梧桐的疑惑，“人就是这种矛盾的生物。制定出的所谓规章，可以看做是用来遵守的，也可以看做是用来被打破的。”  
他记得格哈德曾经也讲过类似的话。  
“对人不抱有任何感情的管家，是不可能产生出忠诚这种东西的。可是另一方面，感情又会让有些人变得坚强，却会让另外一些变得脆弱。这次和你一起当上见习管家的孩子，与你正好一正一反。不过好在年纪还小，还可以继续磨练。”  
桀诺说的话一字字都印在梧桐心里，大部分明白了，剩下一些却捉摸不透。卡娜莉亚的确太过善良，很多时候影响都影响到她能力的发挥。可感情让自己变得坚强？这又从何谈起？  
“你曾经想要守护过那个孩子吧。”桀诺说，“而且自始自终，你都没有认为是对方背叛了你。”  
“！”  
那一刻他的气息忽然紊乱，好在很快就调整了回来。  
“你的心中就如那个孩子所讲的一样，没有憎恨的情绪。被迫做出这样残酷的选择之后，你甚至都没有恨过我，我看得出来。”  
真的没有。他也不清楚为什么要恨。  
“是桀诺老爷和整个揍敌客家族将属下带离了流星街，属下愿为揍敌客家族尽忠尽责。”  
桀诺看着他，心情一下子舒畅起来。这些年来他作为家族的一把手，听过无数人讲过类似的话，但眼前这个男人无疑是最真诚的。在他年轻气盛的时候，常常送上一把刀，让说这句话的人当场自杀，大部分人都吓得屁滚尿流连连求饶，桀诺自己却相当乐在其中。  
现在的他已不会在做这样没有意义的事了，况且他知道眼前这个人肯定会二话不说直接去死。  
“见习管家梧桐，今天开始，我任命你为揍敌客家族执事长，负责管理揍敌客家族相关事务。”  
“不胜荣幸。”右手放到胸口，“此生誓为揍敌客家族尽忠。”  
“回去吧，一周之后我会下发正式通知的。”  
“是，桀诺老爷，我就先失礼了。”  
梧桐准备告辞，向后退去，桀诺点点头，但刚走到门口又把他叫住。  
“梧桐。”  
“是，还有什么需要吩咐的吗？”  
“不，”桀诺看着他，“作为你的主人，所有一切你所做的我都相当满意。你的冷漠和克制都是作为一个管家所需要的。”  
“？”  
“接下来的话你只管把我当成一个大你几十岁的老头子说的就好，”他缓缓道，“也许和刚才的那些话有些矛盾，但我还是希望你尝试着去学会什么是‘爱’。”  
“桀诺老爷所嘱咐的，就是这些吗？”  
“都说了，我不是什么桀诺老爷，这只是个糟老头子讲的话而已。”  
“属下会尽全力去学习的。”  
桀诺已经很老了，老得几乎要看透一切，“疑惑”这种属于年轻人的思考已经早已不属于他。但在那时，桀诺又重新体会到了这样的感觉。  
到底是在帮助这个男人成长，还是在毁灭他呢。  
他思考过这个问题两次，皆是无果。  
  
1  
执事长不是一份轻松的活，但也按部就班，倒是适合梧桐。他上手得相当快，没有多久代理执事长就完全成了个虚职，被调去了其他地方工作。  
大到筹办家族内的各种会议和活动、为老爷和少主安排工作行程，小到帮新出生的少爷们添置物件外出采购，赶走那些不要命的不速之客，大都要经过梧桐之手，相当忙碌。尤其是几位少爷相继出生后，有一阵简直是忙到了不可开交的状态。  
“执事长！伊耳谜少爷又不小心捅了篓子！”  
“执事长！靡稽少爷想要《德鲁亚加城冒险谭》，可是早就绝版了啊。”  
“执事长！奇犽少爷又躲去了什么地方，完全找不到。”  
“执事长！柯特少爷因为衣服做的不好看正在大发雷霆呢！”  
“执事长！阿鲁卡少爷哭着说想要见奇犽少爷！”  
诸如此类各种琐碎的问题，全部都增加到了他的管理范围之内。但梧桐却也并不抱怨，反而感觉比以前心情更加朗然了些。他喜欢小孩子，尽管这些家伙在众人眼里基本都是破坏神，战斗力超强又让人头疼的人物，但梧桐觉得这些孩子倒是率真的可爱。  
管家对待所有家族成员都应当一视同仁，不带任何感情地尽心侍奉，可梧桐心中觉得最愿意亲近的孩子是奇犽。  
出生在揍敌客家族，就意味着人生中只有收钱杀人这个选项，残酷的教育和锻炼都是不可避免的。奇犽和其他几个孩子一样，很小的时候就开始被迫接受那些匪夷所思的教育方式：拷打、电击、辱骂……他也像之前的几位少爷一样，最初无法承受，甚至还会偷偷掉泪，但在初次“杀人考察”之时，这个连十岁都不到的少年，眼神已经变得坚硬如铁。梧桐开始只是一个旁观者，像他以前所做的一样，静静地看着他的变化，想象这个少年未来不可一世的目光和无人匹敌的强大。  
可在阿鲁卡出生之后，他见到了这个孩子的与众不同。  
阿鲁卡是揍敌客家族的特殊存在。血统没有让他获得任何格斗天赋，但却给予了他另一种可怕的强求能力。他可以实现一切愿望，但随之带来的要求若不被满足，则会有非常严重的后果，甚至给整个揍敌客家族带来灭顶之灾。当得知这样的事实后，阿鲁卡便被关进了完全封闭的密室，所有他想要的东西都可以得到，除了自由和与人接触这两项。  
奇犽一开始并不知道，他相当疼爱这个弟弟。因为特殊的家庭关系，这种兄弟之情在家族里非常少见，但也并非没有出现过。伊耳谜在年少时和奇犽也曾亲密无间，但渐渐成长之后，两人的关系微妙地疏远了。梧桐没有在意。  
真正对奇犽看法的改变在阿鲁卡的能力被揭示和验证之后。那时的阿鲁卡其实非常快乐，他甚至都没有意识到自己完成了他人的愿望，而这些愿望的代价又是什么。他只明白所有人都来找他玩，问他这个问他那个，尽管有些奇怪，但总比以前什么都没有来得好。但其中只有奇犽，他从来不向阿鲁卡做出任何强求，只是像普通的兄弟那般和他一起玩着幼稚的游戏，逗他说笑。奇犽为此被警告过数次，也受到过严厉的体罚，可他毫无在意、我行我素，也没有和阿鲁卡说过任何相关的事。  
阿鲁卡被实行无限期禁闭的那日，执事之馆里有人前来报告，说奇犽少爷失踪了。  
枯枯戮山很大，要藏一个人实在方便得很。奇犽失踪也是家常便饭的事了，但他内心总会有个度，知道在某个时刻自己冒出来——因为如果没有在规定时间里找到奇犽少爷，整个执事之馆的人是要集体受罚的，甚至有可能被杀。  
这次和往常不太一样，已经快过了十二点，整个山都已经黑了下来，但奇犽还是没有出现。大家提着手电几乎都要把山都翻了过来，还是不见奇犽的影子。  
梧桐忽然想到了一个地方。  
他交待好众人继续寻找，自己提着手电与他们分散了。  
西面的山上有一座悬崖，从顶端可以爬下去，大约在半山腰的位置有一个非常不起眼的山洞。梧桐曾经见过奇犽抱着阿鲁卡来到这里，但从未和任何人提起过。奇犽少爷可能在那里，为了印证自己想法，他一个人爬上了那座山。  
记忆不可能出错，但夜里的山路比白天难走很多。刚爬到顶峰准备往下探，手电一个不小心滚了下去。但此刻使用念能力却是相当危险的，他很可能将自己的位置暴露给奇犽少爷，同时被当成别人而吃上重重一击——虽然不会死，可还是相当够呛的。  
亦步亦趋地向下摸爬许久，终于进了山洞。这里并不深，借着月光他看到最里面有一个小小的影子，蹲在地上啜泣。  
“奇犽少爷。”他叫道。  
“……梧桐吗？”对方吸了吸鼻子，想掩盖自己的哭腔，“是他们让你来的？”  
“是属下自己找来的，奇犽少爷。”  
“我不想回去，”奇犽说，“他们把阿鲁卡关起来了。”  
“属下知道。”  
“可是阿鲁卡是个好孩子！他不会做任何坏事的！”  
“属下知道。”  
“你不知道！你怎么可能知道！不过就是一个管家而已，所有人在你眼里都是一样的吧！你怎么可能知道无法保护别人的心情！”  
“……”梧桐默默望着前方，他看不清奇犽现在表情却不难想象。  
这一刻他只是一个再普通不过的孩子，一个兄长。  
“我知道的。”他扶了扶自己的眼镜，“我知道，想保护别人的心情。”  
“……哎？”  
“奇犽少爷已经非常厉害了，但却没有厉害到可以保护阿鲁卡少爷的程度，”他只是继续说着，语气平稳，“如果奇犽少爷只是一直躲在这里，那阿鲁卡少爷也不会再回到你身边。”  
“你是说……杀了那些对阿鲁卡不好的人吗？”  
“我只是说，奇犽少爷必须变得更加厉害，变成厉害到可以完全保护阿鲁卡的人而已。”  
奇犽没有说话，但过了一会便爬起身来。  
“什么嘛……被一个下人说教。”  
“属下惶恐。”  
“但是梧桐果然是个好人啊，”他笑了，但嗓子还是显得有点哑，“我们回去吧。”  
“是，”他起身，拉住奇犽的手，“那么，由属下给您带路。”  
后来发生了那么多事，梧桐也并未觉得奇怪。  
因为从那天开始，他知道奇犽是与揍敌客家族格格不入的孩子，如此强大又如此普通。  
这大概是自己更亲近奇犽少爷的原因吧。  
  
2  
也不知是什么原因，自梧桐和卡娜莉亚之后，揍敌客的管家很少有从流星街过来的了，倒是新开设了一座执事学校，直接培养专业人才向揍敌客家族输送。学校里倒是有专业的教师，但是梧桐作为执事长还是会被当成客座教师被偶尔请去。学校在枯枯戮山外，可距离并不算太远。他可以出门的机会并不多，所以一般都走着去，就当做是给自己放假。  
枯枯戮山附近除了游客之外，居民并不算多，傍晚时人就更少。那天梧桐从学校授课回来，一路上走得放松。  
走到一路口前，前面忽然蹿出了一个人撞上他，当时他直接往后跌去，眼镜落在地上。  
速度这么快？是谁？他心下警觉起来，飞出时右手在地上撑了下，另一只手立刻准备甩出武器。  
那个高个的家伙似乎也被撞得不轻，眼镜也摔到自己脚边，手里提着的东西全部散到地上，趔趄了两步倒是站定了，也没有管其他东西，只是忙不迭地和自己道歉，把手伸出想要拉他起来。  
梧桐下意识地伸出了自己的手，被他握住以后愣了一下。  
熟悉的感觉，他忽然想到了那天流星街中心里陋居的火炉旁发生的事情。  
如此相似的温度——  
那个关切地看着他，大概以为自己受伤了，梧桐也觉察到自己的失态，连忙站起身来，目光巧妙地回避了对方。  
“没关系，是我自己也不小心。”他说着，同时见到地上成堆的垃圾食品和饮料。  
大概是个年轻人吧，虽然脸和身高看起来倒是很成熟。那种似乎与生俱来的对后辈的关切让梧桐又重新蹲下身子，帮他把东西分门别类放到袋子里。  
这些东西在枯枯戮山里，大概也只有糜稽少爷爱吃了。  
“不用麻烦的，我自己来吧！”那人说着也蹲下身，抓起梧桐的眼镜往自己鼻梁上架，而且还没有发觉什么不妥，只是依旧眯缝着双眼，看不清的样子。  
“……那是我的眼镜。”他拾起地上另一副递给对方。  
那人又是一阵道歉。  
“不用这么客气的。”梧桐礼貌地回他，手上没有停下。  
少年戴上眼镜以后似乎定住了，没过几秒又开始猛烈摇头。  
“撞到头了？”梧桐抬手问他，少年似乎看到自己的袖口破了——刚才撑地时候离开的，一道很细小的口子。  
“衣服破了……”  
“这个不碍事，工作制服，几套都有。”  
对方还是道歉。东西已经帮他整理完了，他重新看着自己的手。  
刚才的熟悉感……是记忆出错了吗。  
“是受伤了吗？请让我看一下。”  
是个礼貌的孩子，但这其实让梧桐有些困扰。梧桐也发觉自己好像站的太久，是该离开了。  
“啊，没有，那么先告辞了。”人已经开始往前迈步，与他擦身而过。  
“真的没关系吗？”  
对方在他身后问，梧桐哑然失笑，那个少年没有看见。  
他忽然把这个少年和奇犽少爷联系在了一起。如果是这两个人，说不定会处得来。  
“小少爷，可不要小看大人啊。”他轻轻停步，然后继续向前，“再见。”  
这只是一次外出时小小的意外。  
他从未想过两人会再度遇见。


	6. Act5 Over The Limit 限界破裂

ACT5 Over The Limit 限界破裂  
Chasing Dream (Side of Leorio )夢ヲ追ウ（レオリオ編）  
0  
猎人之路的艰辛，雷欧力逐渐体会到了，但比自己想象中的要轻松一些。  
一开始，雷欧力想着总应该要找到个老师，在他门下拜师学艺艰苦磨练一番。所谓的“老师”他这几年倒是见了不少，但从来没有成功地拜师过。有一些是要价不菲的江湖骗子，还有一些见他早就过了拜师的年龄，也没有肯收他——他后来也去悄悄看过那些人授课，不过就是普通的格斗术而已。  
追逐猎人之路的过程中，他渐渐也明白了真正的猎人其实都是神龙见首不见尾的角色，不会轻易在众人前露面。差不多就快放弃的时候，接到了加曼里的电话。  
“啊——就要放弃了？这样的雷欧力是不符合我给你的角色设定的啊，必须好好加油才行啊。”电话那头加曼里声音悠闲  
“……你什么时候给我了角色设定这种东西？”  
“打赌啊打赌，出城的那天不就给你角色设定了吗？没心没肺地游戏人生什么的，总之就是差不多那样吧？不好好做的话，就连那副眼镜的钱一起赔给我，加起来是一千万戒尼！”  
“……你能不能给我差不多一点。”雷欧力听到眼镜就有些来火，“说到眼镜，虽然很好用没错，但那个怎么看都是墨镜吧？路上那种三流占卜师简直人手一副。”  
“这种问题你居然现在才发现吗？”加曼里随口说着，然后发觉说漏了嘴，连忙补充，“但那个真的很好啊，有自动变色和调节度数的功能，不论在什么情况下都可以用，虽然造型有些奇怪但不要介意这种小事啦！啊，秘书找我有事，这边先挂了。”  
切线的忙音传来，雷欧力望着手里的电话，很有乘上电波飞去对方所在地狠狠打对方一顿的冲动。  
角色设定……吗。  
那不如就破罐破摔，横冲直撞地来试一下好了！  
  
1  
雷欧力本来的身体素质似乎就相当过人，加上因为自己精通医学，有的放矢的锻炼，倒是成效卓著。后来又遇见了小杰、奇犽、酷拉皮卡一群人，一路上互相帮助，结果居然真的这样当上了猎人。这些回忆都是相当值得记述的，他们也是雷欧力生命中非常重要的人，但还是放到以后再说吧。  
那个人，是不一样的。  
他记得那次奇犽被带回了枯枯戮山，剩下的三人一起去找他。  
那是雷欧力第一次真正来到这里，加曼里和他多年前曾经想来这里旅游，可是因为错过班车而去了他在附近的私宅。也是那次，雷欧力在这附近撞倒了一个人，加曼里说对方也许是这里的管家。那个人当时说的话，做出的动作，一切景象都深刻地印在雷欧力的脑海里。  
他很奇怪自己居然能记这么清楚，得知奇犽是揍敌客家族时他曾经想向对方求证这个问题，但从来都没有合适的时机。当时那样紧急的情况下，他也想不到去问这些。  
见到奇犽或者见到他的话，自然就会有答案了。他想。  
门口接待他们是皆卜戎，几人就在这里接受试炼之门的考验。第一个推开二百公斤重大门的人居然是雷欧力，小杰他们包括雷欧力自己都很惊奇，毕竟他一般都是到了最后才勉勉强强达标的角色。况且推开门的那天，他上次受的重伤才刚刚愈合了十天。  
后来经过看门的卡娜莉亚，遇见那个叫奇曲·揍敌客的满身绷带的女人，开始没有任何人同意见奇犽，最后却又莫名其妙地放行，被卡娜莉亚带领到执事之馆内。  
走到那所洋馆前时，所有管家已经列成一排准备恭候三人，雷欧力远远地“咦”了一声。他似乎看到了那个人。  
雷欧力怀着有些忐忑的心情走进里面，五人向他们列队鞠躬，那个人站在中间最前方。  
真的是他，但对方像是完全不认识自己一般，说着一些生疏而客套的话。  
“刚刚真是失礼，太太吩咐我们，务必把各位当成正式的宾客招待。请不必拘束。”  
几人分开站着，只有梧桐在招待他们入座之后，自己也在对面坐下了。  
雷欧力记得那个声音，因为这是他与卡雷反差最大的地方。  
他不记得自己了吗？真是这样的话，也是没有办法的事吧，毕竟只是很多年前的一次偶遇而已。  
他觉得之前自己所思考的问题都有些愚蠢，也就这样算了吧，还是正事要紧。  
“谢谢你们的招待，不过，我们是来找奇犽的，”寒暄与客套过后，雷欧力单刀直入，看着梧桐道，“可以的话，请尽快带我们到别墅去。”  
“没有那个必要。”对方还是冷淡地回答，“因为奇犽少爷会来这里。”  
三人听到这个消息都显得很兴奋，彼此欢呼。  
“各位，”管家的声音又吸引了众人的注意，把目光放回他身上，“净是坐着干等，未免太无聊，不如来玩个游戏消磨时间如何？”  
“游戏？”  
雷欧力觉得隐隐有些不妙。还没有等众人反应过来，他的右手里已经不知何时多出了一枚硬币，向上一弹，双手在硬币落下的那一刻飞快地同时在三道目光中交换。  
“请问，”他握着双手向面前的人们提问，“硬币在哪一只手呢？”  
“左手。”异口同声。  
“答对了，”对方微笑表示赞许，“接下来速度会快一点哦。”  
速度加快，硬币还在左手，没有人猜错。  
第三轮，这个管家的手速令人惊叹，已经不是完全可以看清了。  
“来，哪一边？”  
“嗯，不太有把握，可能是右边……”雷欧力托着腮，不太确定地说。  
“我是看着奇犽少爷长大的，”管家开口，雷欧力觉得他在和自己说话，也可能是他自己的错觉，“虽然这么说有点逾越身份，但我对他有一份类似父子的情感……”  
这个家伙，在搞什么？  
“老实说，我恨你们。”手里的拳头收紧，“抢走奇犽少爷……”  
众人无言地望着他，不知如何接下去。  
“猜吧，哪一边？回答我。”  
“左手。”酷拉皮卡这时道。  
摊开的左手上，有一枚已经被捏得扭曲的硬币。  
“太太她……哭得伤心欲绝，我想她也一定舍不得奇犽离开，”他深深低下头，抬起时目光比以前更加锐利，“我饶不了你们！”  
他重新掏出一枚硬币。  
“在少爷到达这里之前，我要用我的方法，评判你们有没有能耐带他走，由不得你们拒绝。”  
两旁站在他们身后的两名管家已经抽出了刀，一把抵在卡娜莉亚的脖子上。  
“只要猜错就出局，”他解释规则，“如果在少爷进来之前，你们三人全部出局的话，我会告诉他你们已经离开了，而且永远无法再见。”  
“奇犽他……”小杰想问话，被但对方一句“闭嘴”就堵住了。  
“从现在开始，我要把你们逼到绝境，你们只要乖乖回答问题就好了。”  
那人的双手开始飞快地交换，不，其实根本就几乎看不见他的手了。  
“哪一边？”  
雷欧力在第一轮就出局了。  
这个家伙到底在搞什么啊！原来是这样的人吗！  
第二轮，还是看不见。酷拉皮卡和小杰一人猜了一边，最后小杰胜出。  
最后一局，参与硬币交换的人到了三位，小杰割破自己眼上的淤肿，把血放掉一部分，以便能让自己看清。  
他猜对了答案。  
那人笑着轻哼了一声，然后拍起手来。其他的人也放下了刀，跟着一起拍手，奇犽这时候也跑了出来。  
“刚刚玩得有些过火，真是对不起，”那人笑着向他们说，“不过，我们是不是玩得忘了时间了呢？”  
雷欧力还是觉得那人在看着他，这次他肯定这并不是错觉。  
他低头看了一下表：“啊，已经过了这么长时间啦？”  
那人还是微笑地看着他。  
“你们的演技，”雷欧力回望他，“可真是逼真啊。”  
那些都是在演戏吗？那你还记得我吗？  
明明当时可以问出来的，他几乎都要问出来了。  
奇犽和几个人在打打闹闹地说笑：“小杰！啊！还有酷拉皮卡跟奥力多！”  
“我叫雷欧力！”听到以后他猛地转回头纠正，再去看的时候，那人已经站到了离自己稍远的地方，而众人已经决定要离开这里了。  
“我们走了！对了梧桐，”奇犽像是想起了什么，“不管我妈说什么，都不准跟来！”  
他的名字，叫梧桐啊。  
不知不觉雷欧力已经跟着其他三人走远，小杰还在和那个叫梧桐絮絮叨叨说着什么，而且似乎又玩了一次猜硬币的游戏，但小杰居然猜错了。  
“骗人……”小杰不信。  
“在这世上，亲眼所见的并不一定是事实。”  
末了，他只听清了梧桐说的这句话。  
  
2  
救出奇犽的众人决定暂时分别，几人决定九月友克鑫市重聚。  
雷欧力说自己要回故乡一次，还要念医科大学，事后却并没有照做。他也并不是要骗人，只是关于那个叫梧桐的人，他心中还是放不下。  
分开后雷欧力一人在路上闲逛，意识到的时候，发觉自己竟然离枯枯戮山很近了。再往前一些就是那家他曾经光顾过的便利店，正好雷欧力口渴，就进去买了饮料。店员早就换了人，客气地和他说着“谢谢惠顾”后送他出门。  
出门，转角，和当时的路程一点不差，但却是慢慢地走着，甚至刻意放慢了脚步。他也不知道自己在期待着什么，一边在心中骂着自己愚蠢，一面却还是四下张望。  
第二个路口。没有人。  
第三个路口。依旧没有。  
差不多了吧？再不早点回去的话，会赶不上末班车的。  
走过下一个路口就返程，他在心里告诉自己。脚下的步子变得更慢了，旁人如果不知道，大概以为这个人得了什么重病。  
第四个路口。  
他看见了。那个身影在自己右前方，一身西装革履，扣子系到最上，带着那副细框眼镜，正准备拐进另一边的路上。  
“喂！”他向他奔过去，“梧桐先生！”  
梧桐也看见了他，目光淡然。  
“哦，你好，”梧桐向他欠身，“那位奇犽少爷的朋友吗？奥力多先生？”  
“……是雷欧力！”他不厌其烦地再一次纠正。  
“啊，抱歉，因为之前奇犽少爷说你的名字是这个的。”  
只是稍稍停了一下便恢复了刚才的步调，完全不见减速。  
“我说你能不能等一下！”雷欧力追上去，“你不记得我了吗？”  
“当然认识啊，”梧桐困惑地瞥了他一眼，“是雷欧力先生，刚刚不是说过了吗？”  
“不是指这个！我以前见过你！”  
“？”  
“好几年前啊！就在附近，我把你撞倒了，你还帮我把东西都整理好！我就是那个雷欧力，你不记得了吗？”  
“……”他蹙起的眉头渐渐舒展开，过了一会儿道，“嗯，想起来了，你那天穿了一件非常没有品位的花衬衫，想起来的话，应该是你没有错。”  
“……没有人叫你想起来那些！”尽管被人记起来应该高兴，但雷欧力还是因为对方想起的细节而感到尴尬起来。  
“除了揍敌客家族之外，我不听从于任何人的指令，”梧桐道，“所以，你找我是有什么事吗？”  
雷欧力被这句话噎住了，他其实也不知道自己过来找梧桐做什么。只想证明对方还记得他？现在已经证明了，怎么自己还不回去？真的要错过末班车了。可就是这么一些思考的当口，梧桐已经又走出去了很远。  
“你为什么走这么急啊！”雷欧力再次追了上去。  
“执事学校一会有一个讲座，我需要过去上课。”  
“哈？你还是老师？”  
“仅在部分时间和部分场合下。”他纠正。  
“那我可以过去听吗？”  
当然不可以吧！你到底在说什么！他在心中吐槽自己。  
对方摇头表示否定。  
“那你结束以后有时间吗？”  
你的脑袋坏掉了吗雷欧力！加曼里给你的人格设定是这么难以摆脱的东西吗！  
对方出其意料地突然停下了，雷欧力倒是因为惯性又往前走了几部，然后才重新退了回来。  
“干嘛忽然停下来啊……你……”  
“有，但是我要和老爷通报一下。”梧桐几乎和雷欧力同时开口，打断了对方的话，然后自顾自地掏出了手机，拨了一个号码。  
“是的，桀诺老爷，我是梧桐。有件事情需要向您通报一下，我刚刚收到了奇犽少爷朋友雷欧力先生的约会邀请——”  
“什么！不是约会！”雷欧力简直怀疑自己听错了词，忙不迭地向他辩解，但对方显然没有在听。  
是的，叫雷欧力，之前来过的那一位，我并不清楚他的姓氏，非常抱歉。啊，是男性没错。”  
“喂都说了不是约会！”  
“好的，我知道了。非常感谢您的同意，还请您先收线。”过了几秒，电话那头传来了嘟嘟声，梧桐合上手里的电话放回口袋，重新看向雷欧力，“可以了。”  
“……真的不是约会啊。”他最后一次无力地申辩。  
梧桐已经又健步如飞地向前行进，雷欧力只好无奈跟上。  
“那个，你们的学校在哪里？”  
“依照这个速度的话再走十五分钟就到了。”  
“你的授课什么时候结束？”  
“八点。”  
“我可以在学校里等你吗？”  
“非揍敌客家族成员在若未事先通报，在距离执事学校距离近于200米时将被射杀。”  
“那我在哪里等你？”  
“我不知道。”  
“……”雷欧力放弃了，掏出手机，“给我你的邮件地址。”  
梧桐报出了一串字符。  
“咦，为什么这次没有向你们的老爷申请？”雷欧力好奇。  
“老爷刚才同意了。”  
“……”他存好手机邮件地址，心里想：管家都是这么奇怪的生物吗？  
  
3  
雷欧力后来就在门外距离学校250米处等了梧桐近两个小时，天已经完全暗下来，方圆几里不过就只剩下了学校和远处民宅的零星灯光。他斜靠着一边的一颗樱树，原先打折的领带早就被扯松，但还是觉得闷，索性把领扣再松开了一颗。六月的樱树早就败完了花，空气里只有热气微微蒸腾的味道，和雷欧力呼出的烟草气息。  
八点到了，学校远远地飘来铃声和学生们的欢呼交谈，雷欧力望向大门。那个人过了五分钟才走到他面前。  
“雷欧力先生，”身上的味道虽然散得差不多，但梧桐还是见到了一地的烟头，“我觉得有必要提醒你吸烟是一件对身体有害的事情。”  
“真是啰嗦啊，我都已经成年很久了，这些事还是有权选择的吧？”  
把我当小孩子吗。  
“我只是想表示一下自己的关心而已。”梧桐推了推眼镜。  
“……这也是你们老爷交待的吗？”雷欧力倒是故意把自己的眼镜推下了一些，直接看着他，虽然其实自己根本就看不清。  
“是的。”  
雷欧力现在非常好奇之前那通电话里，两人到底说了一些什么。  
“我们接下来去哪里？”他看向周围，根本就找不到任何目的地，“这附近有什么可以逛的吗？”  
“伊耳谜少爷还在叛逆期的时候，曾经常常溜到后面的小酒馆去。”梧桐像是思考了一下，“你想去吗？”  
雷欧力倒是也无所谓。  
“那就麻烦你带路了。”  
  
4  
真的就是一家相当小的酒馆而已。  
有点破旧的店招牌，三三两两坐着些人，什么打扮的都有，但大部分是住在附近的人。这里的下酒小菜相当难吃，酒倒是还不错。  
刚开始的两人非常尴尬，梧桐在雷欧力的对面端坐，并不主动和他说话。雷欧力有一茬没一茬地又讲着点无关紧要的东西，对方安静地听着，偶尔会点个头，接着说两句。  
好歹换个有趣的话题吧。  
他猛地又灌下一杯酒。  
“梧、梧桐先生，”还是显得有些口吃，语气也相当笨拙，“你恋爱过吗？”  
“我想是没有的，”梧桐先是回答了他的问题，但却破天荒地加上了一个不肯定的判断，“应该。”  
“哎？”  
“我不知道怎样去判断这件事。”他说，“我找不到这件事情的标准和流程。”  
“你所指的是……”  
雷欧力眼前浮现出一些不堪的画面，他发觉自己在那个瞬间有一些生气，同时又酝酿出一种微妙的嫉妒感来。  
他这样的年纪，有过这些经历也很正常吧。可他同时又好奇对方是个怎样的女孩子。  
“可以告诉我吗？关于那个人的事情？关于那个女孩……”  
“女孩？”他不解。  
“呃……那么，女人？”雷欧力换了一个词，以为自己的表述有些不对，“那些你过去的事情，我想知道。”  
梧桐在对面还是困惑了一阵，数秒后目光才渐渐了然起来。  
“不是女孩，”他摇头纠正，“那是个男孩，雷欧力先生，你今年多大？”  
再听到对方性别的时候，雷欧力毫无保留地表现出了自己的震惊，手在完全下意识的情况下拿起了杯子，又喝了一大口。这里的酒很烈，雷欧力觉得一股气从胃里开始渗透进心脏，再冲进脑中。  
“我……十九岁。”  
“那就是和他差不多的年纪吧。那个时候他应该就这样大，但是没有你高，当然看起来也没有你……成熟。”最后那个词他思考了一下，接着才说出来。雷欧力不知道那是夸奖还是讽刺，但这现在并不重要。  
梧桐开始讲一个故事，轻缓地而沉静，没有特别多的感情。这种叙述的过程雷欧力同样觉得似曾相识，卡雷那时也是这样的。  
这是他第一次知道梧桐的过去。流星街、壶音、卡娜莉亚、用扑克牌的男人、硬币游戏的源头、和赏金猎人类似的任务选拔制、还有那个最后的选择……为什么大家都能把这么残酷的过去用这样淡然的口气讲出来呢？不论是和他还是卡雷相比，自己的那些往事一点都不算什么，哪怕是加曼里都有资格说自己的经历比他来得更可怕。可是这些人都只是把它们平淡地掩盖起来，甚至不屑于向他人展示。  
雷欧力入神地听着，没有见到梧桐在说到要和格哈德一起生活的时候，他放在桌下的左手抽紧了一些。各种各样无谓的思考像是周围的空气，不停化作凝结在自己杯壁上的水珠。他有很多疑问，却始终找不到打断的时机，只能听着梧桐的讲述，不停地喝酒，一支又一支烟地点上，掐灭，再点上。  
“然后我就在揍敌客家族工作，一直到现在，没有再遇见他。”  
“哈……”雷欧力稍稍有些喝高了，醉眼朦胧地晃着脑袋，“原来梧桐先生和我一样是笨蛋呢。”  
“笨蛋？”  
“是啊，那个孩子就是喜欢你吧，你到现在还是不知道吗？”雷欧力自己完全不觉得醉，“那个孩子……叫格哈德？他一定是很喜欢着你吧。如果当时你也回应他的话，你们一定会在一起的。”  
他又猛灌一口。  
“我可是从来都没有得到过那个人的回应呢，”他苦笑，“一次都没有。梧桐先生真是和我一样愚蠢——啊，说起来应该是我更失败一些吧。”  
“你是说，那样的算是恋爱过吗？”  
“当然是的吧？即使是单恋，你难道没有感受到那个孩子的关切吗？明明是这么简单的常识，搞什么啊你。”  
“常识……”梧桐品味着这个词，“所以，常识来说，你也想要和我交换你的故事吗？”  
雷欧力像是没有听见梧桐的话，已经自顾自地说起了他的过去，重新点上了一支烟，恶狠狠地吸了一口。  
明明是这么不堪一提的小事吧，我怎么可以记这么多年。  
但他还是想要把这份心情传达给对方，而且这种感觉相当强烈。被耻笑也好，被无视也好，或者说晚自己默默走回车站，搭上头班车回城里也好，再也不见到这个人……  
想说。（言いたかった。）  
想告诉他。（この男に。）  
将这份心情——（この気持ちを——）  
传达给他/卡雷。（彼/カレに届け。）  
  
5  
那晚后来发生的事情雷欧力都没有了记忆。  
醒来以后，他发觉自己躺在了那所加曼里的小屋的床上，西装挂在木椅背后，领带整齐地叠好也放在了椅子上。边上还有自己的包和手机，着信灯一直闪着。  
手表还戴着，显示现在是中午十一点。  
他想起身，脑袋却像被针扎了一样疼，挣扎许久才摸到手机。  
只有一封邮件，梧桐发来的，时间显示在今天凌晨四点。  
“我答应你。”  
哎？！  
他马上把所剩无几的记忆翻找了一遍，可是除了更多的头疼外一无所获。  
我昨天说了什么啊！内心的不安和狂喜搅拌在一起，混成一支强力的兴奋剂。他想直接打电话给梧桐确认，但现在应该是他的上班时间，何况他也不知道对方的电话号码。  
冷静点，雷欧力。他告诉自己，说不定你也是发了邮件给他。  
手上渗出了一点汗，微微颤抖着退回主菜单，找到发件箱，点开。  
他看到了那封邮件。  
“梧桐先生，请和我交往吧。希望你可以回复我。怎样的答案都好。”  
那一刻，雷欧力终于确认自己做了一件不得了的事情。  
他打电话给加曼里，想了很多下都没有人接听。  
混蛋你倒是接电话啊！  
“哟，终于想起我了吗？”对方在电话那头打了个呵欠，像是没有睡醒，“又有什么困难想要请教加曼里老师了？”  
“我恋爱了。”  
“什么——————？”加曼里声音大得让雷欧力想直接挂电话，但还是忍住了，“是谁？几岁？怎么认识的？现在什么状态？一垒还是二垒？说话啊混蛋，难不成已经全垒打了？”  
“……是个男人，”雷欧力吸了一口，决定坦诚相告，“比我，呃，年长一些。”  
“……雷欧力，你真是好本事。”对方的口气像是想要表达“果然最后还是这样了”，叹了一口气，“这我就不能教你了，我完全没有这种经验啊。”  
“那我怎么办？我应该做点什么？”  
“不过这种情况看起来是对方追求你吧？静观其变就好了，也不算难吧。”  
“……看起来是我主动的。”  
“……我可以挂你电话吗，雷欧力先生。”  
“拜托了！”  
“你真的很……”加曼里话没有把这句说完，“不过话说回来，反正恋爱都差不多吧？多联系一下增进感情什么的，有空一起出去玩，在适当的机会就可以……咳咳咳。”  
对方像是想到了一些什么，雷欧力当然也知道，耳根有点发烫。  
“总之，先发邮件给他就是了？”  
“对啊，问些无聊的话也可以，让别人体会到被关心着吧。至于其他的，见机行事就对了，不要一直向我求教啊！对方说不定会误会。”  
“嗯，我明白了。”  
雷欧力又说了一些感谢的话以后，准备收线。  
“那个……我说雷欧力啊。”  
“什么？”  
“啊，没什么，加油吧！”  
加曼里说完这句就挂上了电话。  
雷欧力也没多想这件事情，只是开始扶着头看着手机。  
该怎么回应这封邮件呢。

Reunion(Side of Goto)再会（ゴトー編）  
0  
奇犽少爷回到枯枯戮山以后，马上就被彻底关了禁闭。听说是在外面交了朋友，这是绝对不被允许的事情。  
梧桐不觉得奇怪。  
奇犽少爷想要变强的心情并没有减弱，而照他的性格，在外面交上朋友并不是一件奇怪的事。而当他听到皆卜戎的电话，说有几个人过来找奇犽，这也并不在他的意料之外。  
奇曲夫人和席巴少主虽然对奇犽的去留各执一词，但心中其实想的都一样的：奇犽不可能离开，即使离开，他也一样流着揍敌客家族的血。拥有这种血液的人，注定一辈子不可能有朋友。  
并不是这样的。他知道，但没有说。  
因为桀诺老爷不是这样的人。  
在当上执事长后，他明里还是为整个揍敌客家族服务，但事实上却直接的管辖人却是桀诺老爷。从某种意义上来说，他手中所握的权力比席巴少主和奇曲夫人还大，但这个人从未想要过表现它。梧桐并不能算是个深谙世理、城府颇深的人，他这么做的原因仅仅是因为自己的忠心。  
只要有桀诺老爷在，一切问题都会解决的。他只要心安理得地去完成那些被指派的任务就好了——本来，这才是一个管家该做的事。  
果不其然，桀诺老爷的一番话就将剩下的人全部摆平，奇犽被顺利放了出来。奇曲显得有些不甘心，说一定要帮她好好整整那帮臭小子。  
“遵命。”他鞠躬退下，带领众人走进执事之馆布置。  
所有的事情都在意料之中。  
唯一没有想到的，是遇见那个人。  
  
1  
当他们列成一队，站在门口恭迎对方的时候，梧桐听到那个个子最高的人“咦”了一声。  
他觉得这个人有些熟悉，却没有想起来是谁。  
本来以为这可能是一个乔装过来，抱有不明目的的家伙，可他随即又打消了这样的想法——在匆匆对众人实力进行过一番评估之后，这个人的战斗能力是三人中最弱的。就目前来看，只比普通人稍强一些。尽管如此，他为了以防万一，还是进行了一番测试。  
这也是奇曲夫人所期望和要求的。  
本来他想过更多方法，但在最后一刻梧桐还是决定使用猜硬币这种看似简单，却对自己来说意义非凡的方式。  
看着眼前的三个人，他回想起很多年前在流星街的日子，在最终任务的石室内，他、卡娜莉亚、格哈德，就是因为这枚硬币而走上了不同的道路。  
他们会怎么样呢？梧桐很想知道。  
他们会就这样带走奇犽少爷吗？  
虽然嘴上说着恨对方，但其实从心里来讲，他也希望奇犽可以出去，见到更广阔的世界，有自己的知己。  
可又不是不恨。他从小看着奇犽少爷长大，对他的感情如同父子——也许有些夸张，可绝对是非常重要的，无法替代的角色。  
梧桐不知自己说的到底是真话还是假话，他有些分不清。  
不论怎样，夫人交代的话还是需要完成，而他也希望这些人能够有足够的实力和奇犽在一起，不至于托他后腿。他其实很喜欢眼前的这些孩子，但奇犽少爷的安全必须保证，这是第一要务。  
几轮热身之后，他开始了真正的游戏。  
最早淘汰的是高个子，也如梧桐所料，这下他才完全放心了下来。只是梧桐始终不太明白这个人为何一直盯着自己，但世上想不通的事情有太多，他不想深究。只要对揍敌客家族没有威胁，那么怎样都没有关系。  
那个最小的孩子胜出了，这倒令梧桐颇为意外，他本来以为会是金发的那个孩子。放血消肿的手法也令梧桐感到由衷敬佩。  
奇犽少爷，你交到了好朋友。  
那时奇犽正好也出来，亲切地和各位打招呼。梧桐知道了那些人的名字。  
金发的是酷拉皮卡，胜利者叫小杰，一直在看他的那个大个子叫做“奥力多”。  
这三个人，以后会成为奇犽少爷重要的伙伴吧。  
几人嬉闹一阵以后便准备出发，奇犽则是对梧桐又叮嘱了一番，让他千万不要跟来，梧桐也鞠躬道“遵命”。  
他们就要迈出门去，小杰却回过身来，看着他，语气天真无邪。  
“梧桐，奇犽走了以后，你们会寂寞吧。”  
啊，会的吧。没有奇犽少爷的枯枯戮山，可是冷清得很呢。  
孩子本来就和大人不同，他们简单而直接。  
很多人长大以后变得势利、迂回，互相隐瞒、欺骗，忘记了小时候自己的纯真，所以很多大人都会惧怕和讨厌孩子，只因他们从来不留余地，也不知道为什么要这么做。  
梧桐并不害怕，可他也已经是大人了。  
“哪里，我们管家对雇主，没有丝毫特别的感情。”  
梧桐知道这骗不了他。  
“骗人！”小杰向梧桐做了个鬼脸，吐了舌头。  
猜中对方心思的梧桐忽然心情很好，微笑着看向这个孩子。  
纯真也并不全是好事，孩子总会长大的。  
“小杰。”他右手轻轻地又弹出一枚硬币。  
双手简单地交换。  
左手接住硬币。  
袖口里还有一枚硬币隐蔽地滑出，落入右手内。  
“哪一边？”他问。  
“左手吧？”  
左手巧妙地使了个力，硬币滑回了另外的袖子。  
他摊开双手。  
“骗人……”这个孩子不相信。  
“没错，这是骗术。”他收回笑脸，“在这世上，亲眼所见的并不一定是事实，你要小心。”  
对方像是还没有想通，怔怔地望着他的双手。  
“奇犽少爷，”他深深地鞠躬，作为最后的告别，“就拜托你了。”  
听到他们离去后，梧桐才慢慢起身。  
嘴里仿佛尝到了当时那种奇怪的金属的苦涩感。  
希望这些孩子，永远不要尝到离别的滋味。  
  
2  
重复的工作日复一日，没有任何不同。  
那天他正把关于猎人协会会长尼特罗的信件交到桀诺老爷手里，两人最近经常有秘密信件交换，全部都是经过梧桐之手。他不知道信件的内容，也完全不想知道。后来想起，可能是与嵌合蚁有关。  
桀诺在阅读完信件后一如既往地烧掉了，桌上的君仪棋下到一半，桀诺在看完信后又把己放的棋挪了一步。  
他和梧桐讲过，这是一种别国传来的古老游戏。这盘棋就代表着整个世界。  
“梧桐，可能会要有一场大战在所难免，”他放下棋子，目光转向他，“我不知经此一役能否凯旋而归。若我战死，那交代的那些事情你要替我办妥。”  
梧桐从不安慰桀诺老爷，他只是回答了一声“遵命”。  
“另外，你与壶音、天音、卡娜莉亚四人还有一项特别的使命，”他接着讲，“这是一件相当危险的事，但它可能发生的情况很高，而且不知道何时会发生。所以这项任务你们必须时刻，做好准备。”  
“但听桀诺老爷吩咐。”  
当桀诺老爷在说到自己会死以后开始吩咐这件特别任务，梧桐就稍稍有些猜到任务的大致。  
果然是与阿鲁卡少爷有关。  
“大战可能在不久的将来开始，而我说不定为此战死，甚至尼特罗都可能会死。第一种可能，我死亡，那揍敌客家族在之后必会大乱。一些琐碎的杂事已经交待过你，但你不能控制的是席巴登上揍敌客之主位置后，我的几个孙子们会有何动向，尤其是伊耳谜和糜稽两人，他们可能会为了争夺三代目的位置而大打出手。  
“第二种情况，尼特罗战死。我与尼特罗素来交好，也维系了猎人协会和揍敌客家族的微妙平衡。其实不论我们两人中哪个死亡，这种平衡都会被打破，猎人协会也会出现种种新的动向，很可能对揍敌客家族产生不利。  
“第三种情况，其他相关的人员伤亡。可能是奇犽那些朋友，或者是未来的朋友。但在任何一种情况发生时——”  
他停了一下。  
“阿鲁卡和奇犽都变成了最后的王牌。”桀诺一字一顿，“几乎可以肯定，任何与揍敌客利益或冲突的’重要人物‘死亡时，阿鲁卡强求的能力都会被用来将此人复活，或者其他更加可怕的事——比如让某人直接变成这个‘重要人物’，或者进而对此人实行全面操控。那样整个秩序就会彻底崩塌。”  
“老爷的意思是，让我们四人保护奇犽少爷和阿鲁卡少爷。”梧桐提炼完长长一段话的意味后，回答道。  
“这是其中一点。”桀诺道，“第二点是——”  
“我们必须誓死保护二位的安全，不能失败，”梧桐接下了他的话，“可是我必须‘死’，又不能‘死’。”  
桀诺微微眯起了眼，他看着眼前自己最器重的管家。  
明明有着不输给任何人的能力，却安心在他手下，以绝对的忠诚侍奉于他的人。  
“梧桐，你都明白了就好。”  
其实很简单。  
梧桐对于奇犽同样也是重要的人，自己也可以被归类进桀诺所说的“第三种情况”内，但如果揍敌客内部出现混乱，桀诺又恰好失踪，那么晋升为正主的席巴肯定会把梧桐视为眼中钉，因为他知道的事情和内幕太多，而他从来不信任任何非家族成员。  
这样梧桐就会陷入两难的境地，因为自己的忠诚而被自己将死。  
桀诺看到梧桐在思考。  
“好了，要谈的正事就是这些，接下来就是糟老头的讲话时间，”他严肃的表情缓和下来，“梧桐，你生存的意义为何？”  
“为了尽心侍奉桀诺老爷和揍敌客家族。”  
“那我问你，我生存的意义为何？”  
“同样是为了揍敌客家族。”  
“为何仅仅是揍敌客家族？而非花草树木、世界和平，又或者是最大权利和至高财富？”  
“因为爱。”  
“很好，”桀诺很高兴这些年来他的进步，“那你可知什么是爱？”  
“是奉献。”  
“不对。”桀诺反驳，“爱是需要得到回报的，这是相互的事。”  
“……属下不明白。”  
“的确，我对所谓的最大权利和至高财富没有兴趣，我爱的只是整个揍敌客家族，愿意为他奉献自己的所有。但同时，因为我的爱，揍敌客家族会给我这些东西。而揍敌客家族的只有兴盛，才能维持这个世界的平衡，同时也可能才会存在各种花草树木和虽然短暂而虚伪，但却真正到来过的和平。我没有主动去索取，但我同样可以得到这些，这便是我的‘爱’所得到的回报。”  
梧桐感到很困惑。  
“爱有很多种，朋友之间、亲人之间、恋人之间，但所有的爱都需要回报，没有回报的便不能称之为真正的爱。爱便是人与人之间的联系，单方面的付出只能徒增痛苦，最后跌入质疑自我的深渊。只有两者互相回应，这才能得到幸福。”  
“幸福……”  
梧桐从来没有想过这是什么。  
“光有一颗守护和忠诚的心是不够的，只有得到了对方的回应，哪怕是再微小的一句肯定和赞许，才会具有真正的意义。”桀诺已经背身过去，视线投向窗外的天空，“这也是为什么我会和你说这些。我希望你变成一个真正的‘人’，而非只是我最重要的棋子。这是我对于你的忠诚，我所给予你的回应和报答。”  
但是他却无法完全接受，因为他不明白。  
“找个人交往看看吧，说不定就会懂了，”桀诺回头，“最近大概是你们年轻人说的，恋爱的季节吧？”  
梧桐第一次对于桀诺的命令感到一头雾水，尽管这仅仅是个建议，只好机械地说着“遵命”。  
“如果你知道爱，那么刚才你所接受的任务，就不是一步死棋。”  
桀诺·揍敌客看着那个军仪棋盘。  
如果可能的话，我想把‘生’的权力交给你——  
如果你真的学会如何去活着的话。  
出神了一会，回头见到那个瘦削精干的男人还站在一边，发觉自己还没有下令。  
“你回去吧。”他笑笑。  
对方依言退下。  
“啊对了，”那人脚步停住，“最近如果有什么人和你搭讪，说要一起出去约会之类的话，记得答应别人，顺便和我通报一下。”  
搭讪、约会，尽是些陌生的词，他应了一声后退下了。  
桀诺什么都知道，但那些不过都是表象。  
如果真的可以洞察人心，那么生活不过是在把预想的事情一件件变成现实而已，毫无乐趣可言。  
“雷欧力那家伙，真的可以吗……”  
他重新坐下，研究起那盘君仪来。  
  
3  
梧桐没有想到，自己被搭讪的那天很快就来了，那日他走在去学校授课的路上。  
是那个被奇犽少爷叫做“奥力多”的年轻人。当然后来对方马上抗议，说自己其实叫雷欧力。  
对方解释说之前遇见过他，经雷欧力的提醒，梧桐想起来，多年以前的确被他撞到过，那时候的他穿了大裤衩和花衬衣，与现在的打扮很不一样。  
雷欧力的表情有些哭笑不得，但还是一路跟着不放，后来干脆问他晚上有没有空。  
这应该是约会邀请吧？  
他想起了桀诺老爷的话，第一时间拨通了他的直线。  
“喂？梧桐吗？”对方的声音传来。  
“是的，桀诺老爷，我是梧桐。有件事情需要向您通报一下，我刚刚收到了奇犽少爷朋友雷欧力先生的约会邀请。”  
桀诺听着，缓缓点头，那边还传来了雷欧力“不是约会”的申辩。  
“啊，是叫雷欧力？那个高个子，看起来很老成的家伙？是男生雷欧力没错吧？全名呢？”执事之馆内设有监控，桀诺其实早就知道了雷欧力。  
“是的，叫雷欧力，之前来过的那一位，我并不清楚他的姓氏，非常抱歉。啊，是男性没错。”  
“那就好好享受吧，我同意出去了。今天授课结束后不用直接回来，玩到几点都没关系。”桀诺说，“谈些无关紧要的秘密，或者交换邮件地址和私人电话号码之类都是允许的，不用特地请示。记得啊，一切都是相互的。”  
“好的，我知道了。非常感谢您的同意，还请您先收线。”  
电话完毕，他看着眼前这个叫雷欧力的家伙。  
怎么看都很弱的样子，真的要向他学习吗。他的余光扫了一眼雷欧力，对方浑然不觉。  
对方一直跟着他到了执事学校前，还问他要了邮件地址，梧桐报给他听以后就进了学校。  
出学校是八点多，尽管之前讲过下课时间，但因为要了邮件的关系，梧桐想可能对方会在其他地方先逛一下。  
雷欧力在校门口外的一颗树边等着。见到一地的烟头，梧桐就知道这个人从来没有离开过。  
这么年轻就这样抽烟，他觉得出于对后辈的关心，自己至少有必要提醒一下对方。而且桀诺老爷也交代过，一切都应该是相互的事。他不应该单方面接受对方两小时的等待而不付出任何东西。  
“真是啰嗦啊，我都已经成年很久了，这些事还是有权选择的吧？”  
结果就被这样反驳了。  
他很少被人这样反驳，不论是馆内的其他管家或者家族成员，梧桐都会尽可能地避免一切争执。而他对奇犽少爷偶尔也会有些额外的关心，对方总是会对自己道谢。雷欧力的反应让他觉得有些不可理喻。  
“我只是想表示一下自己的关心而已。”  
“……这也是你们老爷交待的吗？”  
“是的。”他回答。  
对方好像觉得问了一个很无趣的问题，很快转移了话题，问这么晚还能去哪里。  
他想起以前伊耳谜少爷逃出去玩时，曾经去过附近的一家小酒馆，这好像也是目前开着的唯一娱乐场所，就说了出来。  
雷欧力应允，礼貌地让他带路。  
  
4  
两人坐下后，雷欧力就一直一个人在喝酒。  
梧桐不知道他是否对饮酒很擅长，但仅从动作来判断的话，这个人完全是外行。思考了一下是否要劝说雷欧力少喝一点，鉴于刚才的情况，他决定放弃。  
开始都是说一些场面话，这对于梧桐来说不是强项，所以就只好都照着对方的话回答。  
“最近怎么样？”  
“还好，我的工作内容没有太大变化。”  
剩下的是机密内容，他无法告知。  
“这一阵的天气开始变热了啊……”  
“是的，盛夏就快要到了。”  
“这里的菜真难吃。”  
“和我们厨师做的菜相比，的确有一些差距，我也不太明白伊耳谜少爷怎么会喜欢这种地方。”  
“……”  
“……”  
梧桐其实想提醒他，可以说一些关于奇犽少爷的话题，那样也许两人都会比较爱听。  
沉默了一会，雷欧力灌下一杯酒。  
梧桐以为他终于想到了奇犽。  
结果对方却是问自己有没有恋爱过。  
恋爱？  
他见过执事学校的那些学生恋爱，在墙上或者课桌上写下什么“想要一直在一起”，“保护你一辈子”，还见过学生偷偷接吻。  
如果就是这些的话，那么与格哈德在一起的日子，应该算是吧。可是桀诺老爷又说过爱是相互的事情，从这点判断的话，那就不是。  
“我想是没有的，应该。”他迟疑地回答。  
对方觉得很奇怪，“哎”了一声。  
梧桐把自己的想法如实相告，他觉得找不到这件事的明确标准。  
雷欧力似乎并没有完全明白他的意思，问梧桐所指到底是什么。  
“可以告诉我吗？关于那个人的事情？关于那个女孩……”  
“女孩？”格哈德是男孩子。  
“那么，女人？那些你过去的事情，我想知道。”  
“不是女孩，那是个男孩。”原来他不明白的是这个。  
雷欧力当时瞪大了眼睛，那副滑稽的墨镜几乎就要脱落下来。他保持着这个姿势又喝了一口酒。  
说一些过去的事情，老爷说是可以的，这不太牵涉相关的秘密。而且现在的揍敌客家族也早就不从流星街招管家了。  
但是那些事情实在是很遥远的事情了，梧桐需要些什么来帮助他回想。  
“雷欧力先生，你今年多大？”梧桐问。  
“我……十九岁。”  
和格哈德差不多大的年纪。格哈德渐渐开始从记忆的阴影中走了出来，然后是流星街、童年、零星的战斗、在一起的岁月……梧桐慢慢地回忆，慢慢地讲着他所记得的内容。雷欧力始终没有打断他。  
梧桐在讲述的时候，忽然发觉回忆是一件很艰难的事情，这让人有些不愉快，却又有一种深切的怀念。说到格哈德与他握手的时候，他下意识地捏住了自己在台下的手，目光一直盯着雷欧力。  
他想起来了，那天这个少年，也是用同样温度的手握住过他。  
然后又是一些琐碎的内容，到了揍敌客家族以后就没有太多变化，那一部分他花了三两句就讲完了。也许关于奇犽少爷的部分可以多说一些，可下意识里梧桐觉得，现在不是特别适合的场合。  
对方一直闷闷地听着，不停地抽烟。  
末了，这个叫雷欧力的人骂他是笨蛋。可梧桐明明看到这个人的眼里满是羡慕的神情。  
这是什么值得羡慕的事情吗？  
“他一定是很喜欢着你吧。如果当时你也回应他的话，你们一定会在一起的。我可是从来都没有得到过那个人的回应呢，一次都没有。”  
“你是说，那样的算是恋爱过吗？”  
“当然是的吧？即使是单恋，你难道没有感受到那个孩子的关切吗？明明是这么简单的常识，搞什么啊你。”  
“常识……”  
格哈德也很喜欢说这个词。可单恋也是‘相互的’这件事，梧桐觉得好像不太对。  
“所以，常识来说，你也想要和我交换你的故事吗？”  
梧桐把这个问题暂时放下了，他想知道雷欧力的故事。  
是因为什么原因让他得出这种结论的呢。  
他想知道那个羡慕眼光的来源。  
雷欧力像是已经喝醉了，点上了一支烟，开始摇头晃脑地开始讲那些似乎早已尘封的过去。酒精的关系，让他的表情看起来阴晴不定，时间也跳来跳去，但只有一个人的名字被一直提起。  
那个叫卡雷的男人。从雷欧力断断续续的叙述听起来，这两个人其实根本没有任何关系，但却有着一种无法打破的羁绊。  
“卡雷……卡雷和我说了那些话以后，我也再也没有见到他。”  
雷欧力说完这些话后彻底趴在了酒桌上。  
“雷欧力先生？”梧桐拍拍他的肩膀，却发觉在轻轻颤抖。  
“死了……我救不了他……明明有钱就可以的……”声音变成了呜咽。  
“你喝醉了。”  
“卡雷……”  
他握住梧桐的手。  
“不要离开我，求求你。”  
被当成别人了吗。  
可是手上的温度却无法让他选择抽离。  
  
5  
试图摇醒雷欧力无果以后，梧桐只好把架着他先离开酒馆。  
夜晚的风少许凉快了些，身边烂醉的人一个激灵，醒了过来。  
“什么啊……你怎么还没走……”  
“刚才是雷欧力先生说不要让我离开的。”  
“是吗……哈……真抱歉……讲了这么失礼的话……”  
手像是要甩开对方的肩膀，雷欧力独自在路上走了两步，又跌了下去，梧桐想要过去扶住他。  
“放开我！”他和任何其他醉汉一样忽然大吼起来，梧桐并未意外，“你不是我的管家吧！不要做到这么多吧！”  
“如果让你就这样死在路上，桀诺老爷会责怪的。”  
“什么桀诺老爷！你是因为你的那个什么桀诺老爷的命令才肯出来和我喝酒的吗！”  
梧桐本来很想回答“是的”，但看着眼前这个人，他觉得自己无法说出这句话来。  
“反正也没有可能了吧……”对方打了个酒嗝，一人瘫坐在路上傻笑，“做了这么过分的事……刚才好像把你当成了别人……根本不可能再说得出口吧……交往什么的……”  
是很过分的事吗。  
可是，梧桐也有几个瞬间，把格哈德的影子叠到过这个少年的身上。  
自己对他也做了这么过分的事吗，不知不觉间。  
“没有关系。”他盯着那双手，“因为我好像也做了同样过分的事情。”  
这是“相互”的，所以没有关系。  
“咦……”对方原本几乎又要哭出声来，因为这句话止住了，“你是说——”  
梧桐也不知道自己要说什么。  
对方似乎又昏睡了过去，梧桐叹了口气，把对方拽了起来，重新搭到自己肩膀上。  
好沉的家伙。  
现在的年轻人都这么高吗？怎么奇犽少爷就不长个。  
“往前……前面有个秘密基地……”  
梧桐完全当做他在说胡话，但时而清醒一下的雷欧力非要指路，梧桐想着反正就要天亮了，就到处拖着他醒醒酒也不错。  
何况那个熟悉的温度贴在手上的感觉并不坏。  
没想到雷欧力说的居然是真的，走了一阵果然看到了一块写着“加曼里·帕拉丁奈特私人领地”的木牌。他刚才听过这人的名字，应该是他的好朋友没错。木排上已经被雷欧力用油漆笔歪歪扭扭加上了自己的名字。  
这么孩子气的事情。梧桐看着发笑。  
往里走了相当一段路，他见到那所木屋，四周一片安静，睡莲安静地在一边的池塘里绽放。那一刻万籁俱寂，头上的月光洒下来照在两人身上。  
两个人就一直住在这样的地方，也真的不是一件坏事。  
梧桐不知道心中所想的是雷欧力还是格哈德，也许根本就没有想。  
雷欧力迷迷糊糊地摸出钥匙，却怎么也插不进锁孔里，最后恼火地把钥匙交给梧桐。  
“你来！”  
他接过钥匙，轻松地打开门。  
雷欧力进门后像是短暂地恢复了知觉，自动爬到了床上。梧桐倒不担心雷欧力会感冒，只是想这样西装会皱掉，便准备把它的外套脱下来，卸到另外一只袖口的时候，雷欧力的手抓了上来。  
“你还没有答应我。”他双眼在那时看来清醒无比，“我们交往吧。”  
这个人，现在眼睛里看到的是我吗。  
“我觉得在你清醒的时间谈这件事比较好。”  
对方没有回答，右手勾了上来拖住梧桐的后脑勺，自己的上身则忽然凑前紧贴住他。  
他完全可以在对方上前的一瞬间扭断他的脖子，可梧桐没有这样做。  
这是他尝过的第二个吻。陌生的触感，但梧桐却并没有感到任何的反胃。那时嘴里的金属的气息不见了，变成了充溢着口腔的酒气，但还是让人觉得纯真而质朴。  
这是只属于少年的气息。  
这个吻并不绵长，两三秒就已经结束了。那个少年的手却并没有松开，强迫两人的额头互相抵着。  
“答应我吧。”  
“你明天就不会记得了。”梧桐说。  
“我发邮件给你，这样你就有证据了。”  
想起来什么似的，掏出手机，一个字一个字地打。他的眼镜早就被放进上衣口袋，所以看得有些吃力。  
“发好了。”按下了发送件后，梧桐的手机传来了着信音。  
梧桐先生，请和我交往吧。希望你可以回复我。怎样的答案都好。  
他知道自己是谁，至少此刻是知道的。  
要不然，干脆也用邮件回答好了。  
我，答，应，你。  
发送。  
雷欧力的手机掉在一边，嘴里已经传来了浅浅的呼声。  
到底还是孩子而已，长再高个也没用。他揉了揉雷欧力的头发，似乎已经进入梦乡的人动了动身子，换了个睡姿。  
连带着自己好像也做了很孩子气的事情。  
梧桐放下那只勾住自己的手，从床上起身，把他的衣物和随身物品都整理完毕后，轻轻带上了门。


	7. Act6 Under The Darkness 暗闇ノ下デ

ACT.6 Under The Darkness 暗闇ノ下デ  
0  
天底下所有的恋爱可能因为各种原因都会轰轰烈烈地开始，或者轰轰烈烈地结束。  
唯有相恋的过程都是大同小异的。  
这两个人并不会例外。  
那日以后，雷欧力在小屋又住了一天，次日回到家乡，见了一次父母，见到小镇还是那样，父母也没有怎么变，他也就放心了。  
倒是和梧桐的邮件联系一直没有停过。  
“早上好，执事长！今天很忙吗？”  
“午安，梧桐先生！午饭怎么样？”  
“晚上好啊！喂你好歹回一封吧。”  
一般不论雷欧力一天发多少邮件过去，梧桐大约都会在夜里十点前后开始回答。  
“白天很忙，想要用邮件联系的话最好还是在晚上。”  
“可是只是我发给你而已，不会影响你工作的吧。”  
“当然会影响。”  
“真遗憾啊……那你今天很忙吗？”  
“……”  
循环往复，雷欧力对邮件攻势的热情似乎从来不减。执事之馆里大家也发现梧桐平时看手机的时间变多了，前两天碰到糜稽少爷的时候似乎还问了一下最近的电子产品流行趋势，想换一部储存邮件量大一些的手机。  
雷欧力每天都要发很多邮件过来，大部分都没有什么意义。但梧桐却是都留着，一封都没有删掉。  
  
1  
在友克鑫市的时候，雷欧力想给梧桐买件东西送他。  
“梧桐先生，你有什么想要的东西吗？”他发邮件问。  
“揍敌客家族执事长的薪水远远超过你想象，所以我可以自己买。谢谢关心。”  
“可是赠送礼物不是恋爱的必备环节吗！好歹让我送一样啊！（泣”  
“那半个括号是怎么回事？”  
“不要跳过重点啊，你到底想要什么！（怒”  
“我想我明白括号的意思了。”  
“……”  
最后雷欧力买了一本叫《不伦罗曼史~管家与主人的恋爱~》的中古同人志寄给梧桐，附言还写上“相当有趣”、“请一定要阅读”之类的评语，并且还写专程邮件表示“看起来里面的管家怎么都是在说你”的话。   
那是梧桐连续没有理睬雷欧力最久的时间，长达整整一周。  
雷欧力每天都哭丧着脸发消息给梧桐祈求原谅，但还是没有效果。但之后碰到了幻影旅团，那样的情况下也没有来得及做出汇报。  
糜稽少爷因为想要一份叫贪婪之岛的游戏，也去了友克鑫市，梧桐对当时的情况有了些了解后，马上回了消息给雷欧力。  
“你现在那里情况如何，还安全吗？”  
“收到邮件给我回复。”  
两封邮件石沉大海，没有得到任何回应。尽管揍敌客家族可以得知奇犽和柯特两人目前都在安全状态，但雷欧力的行踪并不在跟踪范围内。  
一直过了很多天，9月10日，所有贪婪之岛游戏软件全部拍出，小杰和奇犽进入准备进入游戏去寻找金的踪迹时，雷欧力才重新出现。  
“啊对不起，最近发生了很多事。你不生气啦？（笑”  
“给我你的电话号码。”刚过不到一分钟，对方已经回了邮件。  
雷欧力这才想起他一直没有问对方要过电话号码，每天也就是顺手发邮件而已，居然从来没有想到过用电话联系。  
“喂，梧桐先生——”  
“请你以后不要再做这种让人担心的事情了。”  
他第一次听到梧桐声音这么生气，没有看到对方的样子都能想象那张脸有多可怕。  
“可是……”又不是故意的，而且明明是你先不联系我的吧。  
雷欧力没有讲出来。  
“我去忙了，先这样，再见。”对方就这么单方面地发了一通火，然后匆匆收线了。  
什么嘛那个大叔。  
雷欧力想了想，嘴角渐渐扬起来。  
他是怕回答“难道你是这么在意我吗”这种问题吧。  
  
2  
雷欧力和几人再次分别之后，觉得和众人差距有点明显起来。可是年龄摆在那里，怎么都不好意思说出来，也不肯向几人请教，只好再次解释说要去念书。  
其实偷偷地又先回了枯枯戮山。  
“梧桐先生，请教我使用那些能力吧！”那天晚上，他约梧桐出来，直接拜倒在对方跟前。  
“你怎么知道我会念能力？”他又推了推眼镜。  
“啊对，就是念能力！”雷欧力道，“你自己说过啊，很早的时候在流星街就会了。就算不知道这些，卡娜莉亚只是一个见习管家，却可以单枪匹马打败那个一星赏金猎人，你可是执事长，怎么想都是强到变态的吧！”  
梧桐对这种简单粗暴的推理方式感到很无奈，但能否教他自己是无法做主的。  
“我没有办法个人决定这个事情，需要请示一下桀诺老爷。”  
雷欧力对桀诺老爷这几个字简直都要生理性厌恶，索性坐到一边，向他挥手说：“去吧去吧，‘主人，请问您还需要我怎样的服务呢’？”  
他模仿着上次那本寄给他的《不伦罗曼史》里的对白，在旁边绘声绘色地背诵着。  
梧桐推了推眼镜，反光恰好映到雷欧力眼下，让他顿时噤声。  
他再次拨通直线电话。  
“喂，梧桐吗？”  
“是的，桀诺老爷，非常抱歉打扰您的休息时间。”  
“已经批准了你外出，其他范围内的事情都是允许的啊。”  
“是这样的，桀诺老爷，雷欧力先生说向我要学习念能力，我不知道能否同意这样的请求。”  
“可以啊……当然可以了，”桀诺打了个呵欠，心里想着有时候愚忠的管家还真是麻烦啊，忽然心头冒上一计，“啊，慢着。”  
“您请说。”  
“咳，念能力这种东西怎么可以随便教外人呢，就算是奇犽的朋友，至少也要付出点代价吧。”  
“代价？”  
梧桐听到这个词，看了雷欧力一眼，对方也是一愣。  
“你可以教他一些，但是必须要设定条件。具体如何你可以自己想，不用来请示我。如果对方没有完成，你可以让对方完成你的一个要求。若是对方完成，你则可以答应他的一个请求。”  
“任何请求吗？”梧桐重复。  
“对，任何请求。”桀诺道，电话那头的笑容有点幸灾乐祸的意思，“因为你不用担心对方会提出条件。对方可能提出的条件只可能有一个——学习下一级的念能力。”  
“我明白了。”  
“既然是要给对方特训，这一阵府里没有什么事情你也不必回来，有特殊情况我会联络你，就这样。”  
对方挂上了电话。  
“那个老头说什么？”雷欧力问。  
“不是老头，是桀诺老爷。”梧桐不知第几次纠正，但他就是改不过来，每次提到桀诺老爷的时候都很厌烦的样子。  
梧桐把桀诺的意思向雷欧力复述了一遍，雷欧力听完“哦”了一声。  
“就是说，我只要完成你的条件，就可以向你提出要求？”  
“没错。”  
“好的，接受挑战！”眼前的家伙摩拳擦掌，“来吧，第一项是什么！”  
“第一个条件：你必须在今天太阳落山前学会‘缠’。”  
梧桐想得很简单，四大行加上六应用，每项只给雷欧力一天时间，这样难度正好逐渐增加，而十天时间也是他能想到的可以离开枯枯戮山的极限，府上少了他还是不太行。  
“内容一共有十项，我会在第十天结束后回去，以后也不会再教你关于念能力的任何东西。”他解释道。  
“没问题。”雷欧力自信满满的答道。  
梧桐完全没意识到自己跌进了别人的陷阱里。  
  
3  
特训在加曼里已经送给雷欧力的那块领地上实行的。如今的加曼里已经是大富翁，早就不再稀罕这样的地方了。  
雷欧力的实战经验非常丰富，加上自己对医学的理解和梧桐的教导有方，四大行的学习非常之快，仅仅两天时间就已经学会，六种应用也只花了四天而已，加起来只花了不到一周。雷欧力的确在完成一个练习后，就会提出进行下一个练习的请求，这倒是如桀诺所料的一样。  
第六日，雷欧力完成最后的试炼——“周”的应用以后，梧桐为雷欧力第一阶段毕业微笑鼓掌，这个孩子成长的很快，快的完全超出他预料。  
“这个是最后一样了吗？”雷欧力问。  
“是的，剩下的只能就交给你自己去体悟。”  
“所以，我还可以最后请求梧桐老师一次吧？”  
“嗯？”梧桐细想一下，的确如此，他皱起眉头。  
怎么会这样？桀诺老爷不可能没有考虑到这种事的。  
但他又说完全可以接受，这怎么办？  
“我不会让你为难的。”雷欧力笑着走进他，梧桐觉得这个事情开始有些失控了。  
他警惕地退到一颗粗木旁，雷欧力继续前进，贴到他面前。对方高自己近十公分，一手撑到了树干上，盖住自己的头顶。  
“梧桐先生，我们来做吧。”  
他低下头，在梧桐耳边说着。  
如果这还不是加曼里所说的正确时机，那世界上就没有正确的时机了。  
“做？”  
没等梧桐反应过来，雷欧力的舌头已经舔上了对方的耳垂，从没有过这种感受的梧桐脚下一软，喉咙口倒抽一口气，随后化成了奇怪的音节后又被放出来，差点全部倒在雷欧力身上，还好往后靠了一下，树干轻微地摇了摇。  
“直接靠过来吧，没有关系。”雷欧力欺身向前，又紧紧压住了梧桐，手上并没有闲着，制服外面的扣子已被解开，露出了里面的衬衫。  
“你这是在……”梧桐想要挣扎，但双手被雷欧力牢牢铐住。  
“不可以反抗啊，梧桐先生，这可是你答应我的请求。”  
“啧……”外套已经被褪下，只剩下上身的下衬衣和领结。雷欧力的一只手在寻找他的乳首，轻轻地隔着衣服刮弄着，然后慢慢捏起，“唔……”  
“梧桐先生的右边乳首很敏感啊，左边是不是也一样呢？”  
“放、放手，雷欧力……”和所有初次体验这种快感的人一样，梧桐本来就有些纤薄嘴唇抿成了一条细线，想要阻止自己发出这种羞耻的声音，可沉重的鼻息还是无情地出卖了自己。  
“不用忍的，不会有人进来。托老师所赐，刚才已经用您教的‘圆’查看过了。”白色的衬衣已经全部解开，但领结并没有，雷欧力觉得这样的梧桐非常诱人，不禁抬起他的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇。  
原本是紧闭着的，撬不开的唇，雷欧力笑了笑，又稍稍用力梧桐捏了一下他的乳首。  
梧桐张嘴要发出叫声，雷欧力的舌直接探了进去。像是上演追猎游戏一般地，对方先是不停地逃跑，最后交缠在一起。  
雷欧力的手继续往下滑，梧桐似乎已经放弃了挣扎，顺从地由他在自己身上任意探索。皮带扣子也松开，内外裤被一起扯下。他摸到已经发硬得前端，手里沾上了一些透明而有些粘稠的液体。  
“梧桐老师也很享受嘛……”在这种时候故意叫着‘老师’这种称呼，怎么看都是带有一些调戏的恶意，雷欧力的一只手慢慢裹住那里，梧桐闷哼一声。  
“……放开……”他喉咙不知觉间有些哑了。  
“哦？放开哪里？”雷欧力故意问，“是说梧桐老师的阴茎吗？”  
不过是医学名词而已，对雷欧力来说实在算不上什么，可是梧桐却说不出来。  
“梧桐，我喜欢你……”终于省略掉‘老师’那两个字让梧桐感觉轻松了些许，雷欧力像是也已经调戏够了，在他脸颊上亲了一下。  
“接下来的事，我们进房里吧。”他抚摸着梧桐的腰，胯部与腹肌之间的人鱼线让他血脉喷张，“草会扎到身体，不舒服。”  
梧桐内心忽然有些感动，他点点头。  
想要提上裤子整理下衣服，结果刚套上裤子就直接被横抱起来。  
“你还真是轻啊。”  
……这算什么，一个岁数大他那么多的人，被他这样抱起来。  
“只长年纪不长体重的人，真是羡慕。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
雷欧力只是傻笑。  
进房以后，雷欧力把梧桐放到床上，他没有办法让自己的行为看起来更加轻缓一点，他已经花光了自己所有的忍耐力。  
“梧桐……”恶狠狠地亲上去，重新剥掉了他身上刚穿好的衣服。  
对方知道接下来要发生什么，有些抗拒。  
“放轻松些。”他舔湿了一根手指，又啐了些唾沫上去，慢慢抵上洞口。雷欧力感到那个洞口一阵收缩，兴奋地简直都想忽略掉这一切步骤，但他还是轻声地提醒着他，“放轻松一点。”  
有些疼，但可以忍受。  
“我再加一根了哦。”梧桐沉默地点点头。  
“……可、可以了，雷欧力。”当加到三根的时候，疼痛感渐渐消失了，取而代之的是热和一阵无比的空虚感，梧桐感到自己如同站在了火山口，“……进来吧。”  
“嗯。”他依言，分开对方的双腿，抬高，自己缓缓刺入。  
他无法形容那样的感觉，只觉得进入的那一刻，整个世界和他都没有关系，仿佛两人成了一体。  
这个人在自己身下，包裹着自己，这一刻他所有的都只属于自己一个人，这种感觉简直太棒了，雷欧力从来没有体验过，梧桐在喊着什么他已不知道，只知道自己在拼命地冲刺着，这种感觉让人疯狂。  
“梧桐……我喜欢你啊……”之前调戏时的本事早就抛去了九霄云外，现在内心的想法仅剩下满的要溢出的爱和欢愉，他想告诉对方的只有这句。  
喜欢你。  
喜欢你喜欢你。  
喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你。  
快要到顶峰了，他握住梧桐的双手，一阵猛顶后终于缴械投降。  
“哈……哈……”两人还是像上回在这个屋子里那样，额头抵着额头。  
梧桐微笑着摸了摸雷欧力的脑袋。  
“谢谢你……梧桐先生，”雷欧力把头贴到梧桐的胸口上，“我其实以前都没……所以……”  
“嗯，我知道。”梧桐像哄着孩子似的，拍拍他的脑袋，“别说傻话。”  
“我来帮你吧？”他看着梧桐的身下，“用手还是用……”  
“啊？我自己来就好了，”梧桐把自己和雷欧力翻了个身，“你好好躺着就可以。”  
“好……哎？”雷欧力意识到问题的严重性，“不行，梧桐先生！我没有这样过！而且我刚刚才……”  
“可是常识来说，这种事情不是相互的吗？”梧桐已经开始往自己手指吐唾沫，“就是像你刚才那样就行了吧？躺好，轻松点。”  
“不是的，没有这种常识……啊……色大叔你在摸哪里啊……喂这里不可以舔……唔……”雷欧力拼命地挣扎，但显然无济于事，梧桐的手正在他的后方准备随时进攻。  
“不要乱动，否则会更痛的。”梧桐说，“不要逼迫我用强制手段。”  
“呜……不要……”他双脚扭动着，梧桐叹了一口气。  
“不是说让你乖一点的吗。”随手抓了雷欧力的领带，对它使用了‘周’，领带直接变成了一条念制长绳，将雷欧力的手脚都绑了起来。  
“梧桐……求求你……”雷欧力像是真的害怕得要哭了。  
“嗯？求我什么？求我快一点吗？”梧桐的手指忽然往前进去了一段，雷欧力疼得倒抽凉气。  
“求求你不要这样……”  
“不要怕，不会疼的。”他学着雷欧力刚才样子，安慰道。手指慢慢地探入，然后第二根，第三根。不知何时开始，雷欧力刚才软下去的前段已经又重新挺立起来，喘息声也变得更为粗重。  
“那我进来了？”梧桐问。  
对方面色通红地点着头。  
“你的里面也很不错啊，雷欧力。”梧桐笑着看他，就是不帮他解开领带，“我也很喜欢。”  
“不是的，不是那种喜欢……呜……”他显得有些委屈，但身体无法被欺骗，还是下意识地跟着对方的律动。  
“嗯，我知道。但这里我也喜欢。”梧桐摘了眼镜，那张脸雷欧力看起来有点陌生，但他竟也不知不觉为之着迷。  
我知道的。  
“混蛋大叔……解开我啊……”  
事后，两人对刚才疯狂忽然感觉到有点茫然。  
“你哪里学会那种东西的？”梧桐忽然问。  
“这种东西网上想看多少都有吧！”雷欧力说，“倒是你，为什么那么……”  
“做你的时候就兴奋起来了，像换了一个人，”梧桐回想起来也觉得奇怪，“我也不知道为什么。”  
“梧桐，”他拉起那个人的手，“刚才，我没有把你和任何重叠起来。”  
“是啊，我好像也是。”  
  
4  
那四天大概是雷欧力最开心的日子。  
不全是因为身体的交合，当然这也是很重要的一部分。更重要的是雷欧力觉得和梧桐的了解到了一个更深的层次。如果原本的交往随时都有可能结束的话，现在应该不会了吧。  
四天之后梧桐回去，两人还是照旧邮件和电话联系，雷欧力准备再攻克几门医学考试，于是又决定回去念了一阵子书。  
那时，嵌合蚁已经开始在这个世界的南部倾吞大批量的生命，桀诺·揍敌客出击迎战。  
之前所说的时刻，马上就要来了。  
他召来四位管家，表示了一下整个任务进入一级警备状态，随时启动，众人表示领命。  
桀诺最后让梧桐留下。  
“梧桐，当年我问你的问题，你想明白了吗？”  
“桀诺老爷问的是爱吗？”  
“没错。”  
“是自私、掠夺、抢占、索取，”梧桐道，“侵蚀对方，却也愿被对方侵蚀；腐化对方，却也愿意被对方腐化；这是一个合二为一的过程，也许最终还是两个个体，但旁人会无法分辨出哪个是哪个。”  
桀诺没有想到梧桐会说出这个答案。  
他先是愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑。梧桐很久没有见过桀诺老爷这么开心了。  
“好答案！”  
能回答出这种话的人，根本就没有道理去死。  
雷欧力到底对梧桐做了什么，能让梧桐有这么巨大的改变？  
桀诺来不及想了，他只是问。  
“梧桐，你相信我吗？”  
“属下便是桀诺老爷，桀诺老爷便是属下。”  
“好，那你就先去‘死’吧。”  
“遵命。”  
  
5  
最后的事态变成了第三种情况，出事的是小杰，桀诺倒是没有大事，但四人依旧要出动保护奇犽的安全，尤其是已经在被伊耳谜少爷盯上的情况下。  
雷欧力前一阵还在说自己最近比较忙，现在已经和莫老五在医院等奇犽了，问奇犽怎么还不来。邮件和电话一件接一件，梧桐终于不堪其扰选择了关机。  
我还没有和你想好怎么说这件事，再等我一会吧。  
不论是你还是奇犽少爷，都很重要。  
管家四人带着奇犽终于上了车，结果雷欧力这次直接打了奇犽的电话。  
梧桐看着那个熟悉的来电显示，叹了口气。  
“你好。”  
“哎？不对啊我找奇犽……”对方一下子犯迷糊了，拨错号码了吗。  
“是，没错，这是奇犽少爷的手机。”  
“啊，原来是这样！是梧桐先生吧！为什么打你手机都关机呢？发生了什么紧急情况吗？”  
“不好意思无可奉告。”  
“什么啊……装腔作势的，你们在哪里？我找人来接你们。”  
“不好意思，这也无可奉告。”  
“喂你到底是不是梧桐啊，怎么忽然讲话这么讨人厌，你到底是谁？”  
“……”这个笨蛋。  
“如果要这边报上姓名的话，是否那边也应该报上姓名呢？”  
“啊，失礼了，”对方深吸一口气，“我叫雷欧力啊——能叫奇犽听电话吗——！？”  
“好久不见啊，雷欧力先生。”  
你到底要笨到哪种程度呢。  
“啊，你果然就是梧桐嘛！”  
“奇犽少爷正与我们一同前往你们那，对，为了治疗小杰。”梧桐尽力地和他解释，并不涉及到到关于阿鲁卡的事情，“但是你们也不得不接受严苛的条件。”  
“救朋友还要条件？你在说梦话吧？没睡醒要再吼你两声吗？”雷欧力觉得梧桐最近是不是工作压力太大，导致整个脑袋坏掉了。  
“给我闭嘴，杂碎。”  
“……你说什么！”  
“奇犽少爷可是拼上性命的！”  
……还有我也是啊。  
挂上电话以后，不祥的预感再次袭来。  
他觉得自己无法赶到医院了，也没有办法在生前见到雷欧力最后一眼。  
是那个家伙的话，到底能看出我的意思吗。  
这是梧桐下的最大的赌注。

7  
过程中他们遭遇西索，梧桐让其他三人率先脱身。  
“你是谁？”他其实记得这个人，因为实在太强。  
“匿名的魔术师”  
这么多年以后，自己还是没有他强吗？这个人还是强到根本无需担心失败吗？  
梧桐忽然觉得自己很幸运，不论是否能复活，或者有来生，或者有别的什么。  
这场战斗，至少是他所期待很久的吧。  
悄悄打开手机，把那封邮件发了出去。  
那时的雷欧力正在怒气冲冲地给了金一拳，没有看到。  
不过就是一个看似是二维码的东西，被梧桐发给了雷欧力，可是怎么都识别不出来。他以为是自己手机的问题，也找别人看过，但似乎也不行。  
后来雷欧力每天都对着这封邮件看上很久。  
这到底是什么意思呢。  
  
8  
小杰获救，奇犽与阿鲁卡看到凶狸狐扮的你安心离开了。  
梧桐，这些你知道吗。  
我差点当上猎人协会会长，NGL的夕阳美得都要哭出来。  
梧桐，这些你知道吗。  
他们都有他们的目的，我的目的却已经消失了。  
我想救人，所以去学医。  
我想救人，所以去赚钱。  
我想救人，所以去当猎人。  
可我从来没有救到过任何人。  
十年前是这样，十年以后还是这样。  
我只是个小角色，我再努力都不可能有那些孩子们身上的光芒的。  
奇迹这种东西不屑于在我面前发生吧。  
喂，梧桐，你说句话吧。  
至少告诉我邮件的意思吧。  
雷欧力抱着墓碑落下泪来，摩挲过石头表面的每一寸，似乎触到了一个开关。天基本黑下来，那个墓碑后座的地方他看不清楚，雷欧力索性摸出手机当做照明，屏幕上还亮着刚才那封邮件。  
镜一般的大理石上，屏幕上的图案和光映到上面。  
忽然，手机的二维码识别自动启动了，轻轻发出“咔嚓”一声。  
“哎？”他想看手机，同时一个熟悉的声音响了起来。  
“雷欧力吗，也只有雷欧力会这么傻傻地抱着石头哭了吧。”  
他回头，发觉那个人站在自己后方。  
“梧桐先生……！”  
“不用扑过来，这就是个全息影像而已。”  
“如果你看到这段影像，那我肯定已经‘死’了，但是如果你愿意相信的话，这并不是永久的死亡。”  
“如果你愿意等，如果你愿意相信的话，我在某一天会重新变成真正的我，回来找到你。”  
“我相信这一天的到来不会很久，你到时候一定还是个比我年轻的家伙。”  
“试着去相信吧，我正是因为选择相信了你，才被赋予了‘生’的权力……而我，也会一直守候在这里——”  
“等你的到来。”  
“等你的到来。”  
两个相同的声音重合了，一个人慢慢朝这里走来。  
“看来我真是不重要啊，墓碑都放了很久了吧。”  
“梧桐先生……”  
“啊。是我。”他穿着一件滑稽的花衬衣和大裤衩，脚上趿着一双拖鞋，完全没了以前的样子，“我是自由人了，闲话后说。”  
雷欧力看着他的样子，忽然不可遏止地大笑，泪腺被眉眼挤得敏感起来。  
“现在这个可以扑过来了。”他单手插袋，向他招招手。  
“混蛋……哈哈哈……为什么不是你扑过来……”  
“你什么时候能改掉这种孩子气啊。”  
诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。  
于法之外为何物？  
他们彼此的心里，都是有答案的。  
  
【END OR...】


End file.
